


As Morning Shows the Day

by Eithline



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cute, De-Aged Spock, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, M/M, Movie Night, Pre-Slash, Work In Progress, aliens are to blame, kirk forced to be a grownup, prompted fic, protective crew, unexpected plot
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eithline/pseuds/Eithline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The childhood shows the man, as morning shows the day" (с) John Milton</p>
<p>Детство показывает человека, как утро показывает день. (Пер. А. Шульговской)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As Morning Shows the Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/410289) by [Jade_Dragoness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness). 



> Написано по заданию сообщества st_xi_kink: "Фик, в котором один из героев стал маленьким. Например, Спок заботится о маленьком Кирке. Кирк слушается только Спока и волнуется, когда его нет рядом. (Или наоборот)".  
> Предупреждение: очень много няшности.  
> Рейтинг: PG-13 за крепкие выражения.  
> Дисклаймер: не принадлежит ни автору, ни переводчику.
> 
> Зы. Первая глава и часть второй были переведены другим переводчиком (acorn_lover). Потом это счастье перешло ко мне, поэтому я просто скопирую переведенные главы сюда, чтобы читателям не пришлось бегать со ссылки на ссылку. Перевод этих глав мне не принадлежит, я ими не владею, я их просто копирую для вашего удобства.  
> Ззы. Единственное, взяла на себя смелость немного подправить оформление и написание некоторых имен собственных, чтобы глаз не цеплялся.

Бледное личико с ясными карими глазами, аккуратная стрижка, открывающая тоненькую шейку, и острые ушки, смешно торчащие из вороха одежды (форма взрослого офицера научного отдела явно не подходила ребёнку меньше метра ростом), представляли собой зрелище до крайности умилительное.

К сожалению, этим ребёнком был Спок.

– Что случилось? – грозно спросил Джим Сулу, маячившего у медотсека с видом побитой собаки. Испуганно обернувшись, тот с ужасом посмотрел на капитана.

Размахивавший над Споком медицинским трикодером Боунз что-то буркнул. С каждой секундой он хмурился всё больше и больше. У Джима возникло почти неодолимое желание заглянуть ему через плечо и самому увидеть показания. Его удержало только то, что, когда он в прошлый раз попытался так сделать, Боунз пригрозил вколоть ему успокоительное. Джим снова обернулся к трясущемуся Сулу.

– Капитан Кирк! – Сулу с видимым усилием сглотнул. – Я... боюсь, я... не смогу объяснить...

– Ну хотя бы попытайтесь, – сухо ответил Джим.

Бросив испуганный взгляд на маленького Спока, Сулу покраснел и опять повернулся к капитану.

– Глава Ордена жизни, верховный жрец...

– Тот, которому ты спас жизнь? – ободряюще кивнул Джим.

– Он захотел меня отблагодарить. Я сказал ему, что офицеры Звёздного флота не имеют права принимать вознаграждение за то, что и так обязаны делать по долгу службы, но... – Сулу смущённо потупился, – но он настаивал! И всучил мне какой-то сферообразный кристалл – то есть я думал, что это какой-то кристалл. Даже трикодер не распознал в нём ничего потенциально опасного! Но потом он неожиданно начал излучать энергию, а мистер Спок... мистер Спок взялся его исследовать. А потом... – Сулу содрогнулся, – а потом вдруг что-то вспыхнуло, и мистер Спок... – дрожащей рукой Сулу указал в сторону кушетки, – ...мистер Спок стал вот таким... таким уменьшенным.

– Я не уменьшенный. Я – ребёнок, – раздался смутно знакомый, хотя и несомненно детский голос.

Джим опять завороженно уставился на своего первого помощника. Нельзя не отметить, очень юного первого помощника. Что ж, по крайней мере, теперь никто не сможет упрекнуть его в том, что он сам слишком молод для капитана.

Ребёнок, в свою очередь, посмотрел на него – слишком серьёзными для его возраста глазами. И что-то в его взгляде невольно напомнило Джиму взрослого Спока – как тот смотрел на него, Джима, когда не знал, как ему следует понимать неисповедимые пути человеческой логики. При обычных обстоятельствах такое выражение доставило бы Джиму немало тайного удовольствия, но сейчас ему стало не по себе.

– Да, конечно, – поспешно согласился он. – Сулу просто попытался пошутить. – Джим бросил на борт-инженера предостерегающий взгляд. – Как видишь, неудачно.

Сулу виновато развел руками.

– Джим, не могу понять, что с ним не так, – неожиданно вмешался Маккой. – Судя по результатам анализов, с ним абсолютно все в порядке. Даже его биометрические характеристики в точности соответствуют его возрасту. Который составляет... шесть лет.

– Мне пять лет, десять месяцев, одна неделя, двенадцать часов, три минуты и сорок пять секунд, – неожиданно поправил Спок.

Джим невольно улыбнулся. Ну, по крайней мере, даже сейчас Спок оставался Споком.

Именно в этот момент в дверях медотсека показалась Ухура.

Увидев её, все замерли – все, кроме Спока.

Едва взглянув на него, Ухура побледнела так, что её кожа стала пепельно-серой, отчего Боунз потянулся за инъектором.

– Нет, спасибо, доктор, – опомнившись, Ухура отскочила на безопасное расстояние. – Я просто... – резко развернувшись, Ухура исчезла за дверью.

– Могло быть и хуже, – попытался разрядить обстановку Джим.

Сулу, казалось, поник ещё больше.

– Эй, ты не виноват! – Джим успокаивающе похлопал его по спине. – Ты же не знал, что такое может случиться! Правильно сделал, что сразу вернул Спока на «Энтерпрайз», прямо в руки нашего доброго доктора. Молодец! А пока свободен, можешь отдохнуть. Дальше я разберусь сам.

Благодарно кивнув, Сулу исчез вслед за Ухурой.

Маленький Спок молча стоял посреди палаты, но Джим не сомневался, что от него не ускользнула ни одна деталь.

– Джим, – сказал Маккой. – Так или иначе, необходимо прежде всего связаться с этим жрецом. Мы должны знать, обратимо ли его состояние...

– Я знаю, – оборвал его Джим. – Ты помнишь, что с тобой случилось? – прямо спросил он у мальчика.

– Нет, сэр, – ответил Спок.

От неожиданности Джим вздрогнул. Спок никогда не обращался к нему «сэр». Проклятье! С каждой минутой ситуация нравилась ему всё меньше и меньше.

– А что ты делал до того, как здесь оказался? – осторожно спросил Джим.

– Я попрощался с мамой, – на этот раз Джим умудрился ничем не выдать своего потрясения. – И вошел в школу. Могу я осведомиться, какие обстоятельства способствовали моему появлению на этом корабле? У меня сложилось впечатление, что мы знакомы.

Что ж, он с самого начала знал, что этим все кончится.

– Дело в том, что тебе не совсем пять лет, – мягко начал Джим.

– Джим... – подал было голос Боунз, но Джим сделал ему знак замолчать.

Он не собирался лгать своему помощнику, даже если в данный момент тот едва доставал ему до пояса. В этих ясных детских глазах светились та же жажда познания, та же решимость постичь окружающий мир, что и в глазах его друга. Не говоря уже о том, что это он и был. Ложь неизбежно разрушит то хрупкое доверие, которое с некоторых пор установилось между Джимом и его первым помощником. И Джим не собирался этим рисковать.

– Произошло нечто непонятное, что превратило тебя в ребёнка, – сказал он. – А вообще-то ты – первый помощник капитана этого корабля. Мой первый помощник, – уточнил Джим и, не удержавшись, добавил: – А я – капитан «Энтерпрайз». – Да, даже за полгода эти слова ещё не утратили для него своей новизны. По правде говоря, Джим надеялся, что этого не случится никогда. – Меня зовут Джеймс Кирк.

Целую минуту Спок, казалось, тщательно обдумывал полученную информацию. Джим даже слегка занервничал. Наконец мальчик вежливо произнес:

– Капитан Кирк, есть ли необходимость в моем дальнейшем пребывании в медотсеке? Мое состояние не требует медицинского наблюдения.

– Минуточку!.. – возмущенно начал Маккой.

– Боунз! – одернул его Джим. – У тебя есть основания его задерживать?

– Представь себе, нет. Но ты же знаешь, мне было бы гораздо спокойнее, если бы он остался здесь, – криво улыбнулся Маккой.

Джим невольно позавидовал такому энтузиазму:

– Ну, если тебе так хочется, прикрепи к нему какой-нибудь датчик. Ты же знаешь Спока, он сойдет здесь с ума, а, кроме того, у него есть своя каюта.

Умный ребёнок – опасный ребёнок, а умный скучающий ребёнок опасен вдвойне. Уж Джим знал об этом не понаслышке.

Между тем умный скучающий ребёнок, нахмурившись, рассматривал двух пререкающихся взрослых. И, может быть, именно этот взгляд заставил Боунза отступиться.

– Прекрасно! – буркнул он. – Похоже, мне самому требуется медицинское наблюдение, раз я иду у тебя на поводу, Джим, но раз ты так настаиваешь... – достав биосенсор, Боунз быстренько прицепил его Споку на грудь и, подхватив мальчика подмышки, бесцеремонно ссадил с кушетки.

Глаза маленького Спока расширились от изумления, прежде чем он справился с собой и опять превратился в воплощение безмятежности. Джим был вынужден закусить губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Он от души надеялся, что, когда всё это закончится, – а он не сомневался, что всё должно закончиться благополучно! – Спок тоже будет помнить эту сцену.

– Так, теперь ты! – Боунз ткнул в грудь Джима инъектором. Джим с опаской посмотрел на своего лучшего друга – кажется, он напрасно потерял бдительность. – Не забывай, что тебя я ещё не выписывал! Так что не смей сам спускаться на планету! – пробурчал Маккой. – Я официально это запрещаю! А если не будешь слушаться, мне придётся принять меры! Ты ещё не оправился от удара копьем, и если ты об этом забыл, то твоя печень тебе напомнит!

Джим с удовольствием бы сказал пару слов, но не мог этого сделать при ребёнке, вместо этого он смерил Боунза испепеляющим взглядом.

– Отлично! Тогда я пошлю туда Ухуру. Надеюсь, она найдёт общий язык с этим жрецом. Пойдём, я покажу, где твоя каюта, – сказал Джим, повернувшись к Споку.

Спок доверчиво протянул ему руку. Секунду помедлив, Джим осторожно взял его ладонь в свою.

_У него же была человеческая мама_ , - напомнил себе Джим. Да, ничего сверхъестественного не происходило. Но все же было так необычно чувствовать крошечную ладонь, крепко сжимавшую его руку, и знать, что это Спок.

Боунз уже открыто ухмылялся. Бросив на него ещё один испепеляющий взгляд, Джим демонстративно отвернулся и вышел из медотсека. Спок послушно шагал рядом с ним.

В коридоре Спок неожиданно спросил:

– Сэр, во сколько я могу оценить вероятность получения другой одежды? - верхняя часть униформы научного отдела «Энтерпрайз» чуть прикрывала кончики его пальцев, так что Споку приходилось выбирать каждый шаг, чтобы не запутаться в складках. Джим также обратил внимание на то, что мальчик дрожит, - и он бы ничего не заметил, если бы не сжимал его руку.

_Вулканцы чувствуют себя комфортно при более высокой температуре, чем люди_ , - вспомнил Джим. Тем более что для Спока это всё скорее всего выглядело так, будто его без предупреждения выдернули из привычного тепла.

– Да, конечно, мы попробуем сообразить тебе что-нибудь.

Представив маленького Спока в такой же миниатюрной униформе научного отдела, Джим невольно улыбнулся.  
Интересно, репликатор сможет воспроизвести что-то подобное? И как отреагирует на это сам Спок, когда «вырастет». Но дело того стоило! Особенно если у него останутся вещественные доказательства...

Идти за ручку со Споком по кораблю оказалось неожиданно увлекательно: каждый второй встречный оборачивался им вслед, а пара особенно рассеянных даже стукнулась лбами о переборки.

Ещё интереснее было наблюдать за самим Споком.

От того, как восхищенно вспыхивали глаза мальчика при виде лабораторий, напичканных различными приборами, мимо которых они проходили, Джим чувствовал законную гордость – как флагман Звездного флота, «Энтерпрайз» была оборудована по последнему слову техники. Хотя Спок не сказал ни слова, его восхищенные взгляды говорили сами за себя. Так что, когда они подошли к месту своего назначения, Джим даже пожалел, что их маленькое путешествие закончилось, - смотреть на сияющее личико, при том что Спок всячески пытался скрыть свое восхищение, оказалось неожиданно приятно.

Набрав свой капитанский код, открывающий любую каюту «Энтерпрайз», Джим открыл дверь.

Введя мальчика внутрь, Джим тотчас отпустил его руку и не мог не заметить, что ребёнок с облегчением вздохнул. Температура внутри каюты была явно рассчитана на вулканца – едва зайдя внутрь, Джим почувствовал, что начинает потеть. Он едва удержался от того, чтобы её изменить, – в конце концов, это была каюта Спока.

Первым делом Джим направился к репликатору.

Сзади раздалось неуверенное:

– Сэр?..

Джим обернулся к Споку. Мальчик всё так же стоял у двери.

– Это твоя каюта, Спок, тебе не нужно спрашивать разрешения, чтобы что-то сделать. Это, скорее, я должен просить разрешение у тебя.

Мальчик серьёзно кивнул и чуть заметно расслабился.

Джим невольно улыбнулся. Он признался себе, что ему тоже интересно. Он уже был здесь пару раз, но от этого его интерес не угас, а, напротив, получил дополнительный стимул для поддержания. Каюта Спока раскрывала такие грани его личности, которые никто не смог бы в нем заподозрить. Она была вовсе не такой аскетичной, как можно было бы предположить, зная первого помощника капитана «Энтерпрайз». На стене рядом с вулканскими гобеленами висела картина с изображением океана, вулканские статуэтки соседствовали с фигурками земных животных - даже безделушки свидетельствовали о двойственном происхождении её хозяина ничуть не меньше, чем его ДНК.

С трудом оторвавшись от разглядывания обстановки, Джим дошел, наконец, до репликатора.

Джиму даже не пришлось возиться с настройками: маленький Спок прекрасно знал свой размер. Через минуту репликатор выплюнул полный комплект уменьшенной униформы научного отдела и пару крошечных ботинок - не дело первому помощнику капитана «Энтерпрайз» разгуливать по кораблю босиком. Оба ботинка уместились в ладони.

Джим отдал Споку одежду и подошёл к коммуникатору внутренней связи. Вот чего он не собирался, так это помогать Споку с переодеванием. В конце концов, у него всегда есть йомен Рэнд.

Введя свой код, Джим набрал личный номер Ухуры.

– Капитан Кирк, – ответила она где-то через минуту.

Джим внимательно вгляделся в её лицо. Красные глаза и решительно сжатые губы - всё, как он и ожидал.

– Лейтенант, – мягко начал Джим. – Я хочу, чтобы вы спустились на планету с одним из офицеров охраны. Вашим заданием является расспросить жреца и выяснить, что именно он сделал со Споком. Похоже, универсальный транслятор не в состоянии адекватно перевести все языковые нюансы, я хочу, чтобы вы лично проследили за корректностью перевода.

Ухура кивнула. Выражение её лица ни капли не изменилось, да Джим этого и не ждал.

– Я бы хотел дать Сулу хоть немного поспать, – продолжал Джим. – Он пробыл на планете почти сутки, но если у вас возникнет необходимость в его присутствии, без колебаний вызывайте его на планету. Кажется, у него установились дружеские отношения с тем самым жрецом, который дал артефакт.

– Слушаюсь, капитан! Сделаю все, что в моих силах! – решительно сказала Ухура.

Джим собирался было отключиться, но в последний момент передумал.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил он.

– Всё в порядке, сэр! – Ухура вздёрнула подбородок.

Джим недоверчиво покачал головой.

– Правда? После того, что я видел в медотсеке...

Ухура отвела взгляд.

Джим устало потер висок. Похоже, придется подключать тяжелую артиллерию...

– Ниота? – тихо позвал он.

Вздрогнув, Ухура подняла на него свои прекрасные карие глаза.

– Капитан... Джим... Ты же знаешь, что я, как офицер связи, имею доступ к самого разного рода информации, пересылаемой по закрытым каналам Звёздного флота...

– Да, я об этом догадывался, – не удержался Джим.

Не обращая внимания на его неуклюжую попытку пошутить, Ухура продолжала:

– В числе прочего я также знакома с отчётами с других кораблей... И, Джим... ещё ни одному из членов других экипажей Звёздного флота, с кем случилось что-то подобное, не удалось вернуться к тому, что было.

– Ни одному? Никогда? – Джим закусил губу. Такого он не ожидал.

– Никогда, – угрюмо подтвердила Ухура.

Джим тяжело опустился на стул. Что ж, это вполне объясняло поведение Ухуры в медотсеке.

Знать, что тот Спок, которого она знала и любила... что он никогда уже не будет прежним?

Он невольно обернулся. Маленький Спок сосредоточенно разглядывал репликатор. Джим был готов поспорить, что он либо собирается попробовать что-нибудь реплицировать, либо прикидывает, как бы его разобрать. Эта мысль заставила Джима улыбнуться.

– Может, на других кораблях так оно и есть, но мы – «Энтерпрайз», и мы обязательно вернём Спока! – уверенно сказал он. И, улыбнувшись, добавил: – Не бывает безвыходных ситуаций, вспомни Кобаяши-Мару!

Ухура слабо улыбнулась.

– А теперь, лейтенант, отправляйтесь на эту планету и задайте им жару!

– Слушаюсь, капитан!

С чувством выполненного долга Джим выключил коммуникатор и повернулся к Споку.

За это время мальчик успел переодеться и уже вовсю возился с настройками репликатора. Голубая униформа научного отдела сидела на нём идеально.

– Хочешь есть? – опомнившись, спросил Джим десять минут спустя – процесс освоения репликатора оказался неожиданно завораживающим зрелищем.

Спок едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Джим постарался улыбнуться как можно дружелюбнее.

– Нет, сэр. В настоящий момент я не испытываю потребности в восполнении затраченной энергии, – ответил Спок.

– Ты можешь называть меня Джим, – предложил Джим.

– Хорошо, сэр.

Не выдержав, Джим восхищенно рассмеялся.  _Вот маленький упрямец! И уже вулканец до кончиков ногтей!_

– Я смотрю, ты хочешь понять, как работает репликатор?

Спок серьёзно кивнул.

– Дома у нас был репликатор, но с гораздо меньшим диапазоном реплицирования. Меня заинтересовало, какие усовершенствования были внесены в технологию.

– Что ж, – улыбнувшись, Джим уселся на пол – так его глаза находились на одном уровне с глазами его маленького собеседника. – Я немного знаком с устройством репликаторов. Что ты хочешь узнать?

* * *

Три часа пролетели незаметно. Они разобрали не только репликатор, но также коммуникатор внутренней связи и ещё пару вещей.

За этим увлекательным занятием их и застал Маккой. Оба лежали на полу под полуразобранной коммуникационной панелью, рассматривая микросхемы, так что у Спока торчали только ноги.

– Видишь вон тот контур? Это часть цепи, координирующая сигналы из различных частей корабля...

– Джим! – с раздражением рявкнул Боунз, уперев руки в боки. Он едва удержался от искушения пнуть Джима по торчащим из-под модуля ногам.

Джим дёрнулся и, судя по глухому удару, стукнулся о дно.

– Чёрт, Боунз, мог бы и постучать! – сказал он, выбираясь из-под разобранной панели и потирая ушибленный лоб.

– Я стучал, – сухо отозвался Маккой. – Потому что кое-кто разобрал звонок. Я также пытался связаться с тобой по коммуникатору – но по какой-то неведомой науке причине не смог дозвониться... – Маккой бросил неприязненный взгляд на полуразобранный аппарат, затем, подняв бровь, посмотрел на Джима.

Джим широко улыбнулся.

– А, точно!

В этот момент из-под панели выполз Спок и уселся на полу рядом с Джимом. Его волосы местами стояли дыбом, датчик на груди переливался синими и зелёными огоньками. Несмотря на как обычно непроницаемое выражение лица, глаза мальчика горели настоящим восторгом.

Разглядев, во что он одет, Маккой невольно улыбнулся. Джим не поленился и воспроизвел даже золотую нашивку помощника капитана на рукаве.

Открыв медицинский трикодер, Боунз снял показания.

– Несколько минут назад датчик Спока зарегистрировал какие-то странные изменения, - объяснил он.

Джим нахмурился.

– Что значит «странные»? – поднимаясь на ноги, спросил он, с беспокойством глядя на сидящего на полу Спока.

– Пока не знаю, – пробормотал Маккой. – Но, что бы это ни было, оно прошло так же быстро, как и появилось. – Трикодер пискнул, показывая, что закончил сканирование. Посмотрев на показатели, Маккой удивленно вскинул брови.

– Ха!

– Боунз! – предупреждающе начал Джим.

– Не дёргайся, парень в порядке, – неохотно буркнул Маккой. – Просто... не знаю, что именно произошло, но... он как будто повзрослел на несколько месяцев.

Джим посмотрел на Спока, который спокойно встретил его взгляд.

– Сколько тебе сейчас лет? – спросил Джим.

– Мне шесть лет, два месяца, одна неделя, три часа и пятьдесят восемь минут, сэр, - без запинки ответил Спок.

Джим с Маккоем переглянулись.

– Он стал старше. Но почему?! Всё это время мы были в этой каюте, мы даже ещё ничего не ели!

– Не знаю! – раздраженно отозвался Маккой. – Результаты сканирования утверждают, что он растёт, как и подобает ребёнку его возраста, никаких отклонений. Ничего объясняющего, почему он вырос сразу на несколько месяцев, я не вижу!

– А ты не думаешь, что это может... ну... выветриваться действие той кристаллической штуки? – спросил Джим.

– Какую именно часть из «не знаю» – первую или вторую – ты не понимаешь? – огрызнулся Маккой. – Пока я понятия не имею, что происходит, но я хочу забрать Спока в медотсек. Я проведу еще одно обследование, у меня уже есть пара идей - очевидно, я все-таки что-то пропустил...

Джиму показалось, что на лице ребёнка промелькнул ужас, но это выражение исчезло так быстро, что Джим усомнился в его появлении. Тем не менее, взгляд, который Спок обратил на Джима, нельзя было назвать иначе чем умоляющим.

_Это просто нечестно!_  - подумал Джим. Он чувствовал, что совершенно не способен противостоять такому взгляду. У него даже мелькнула шальная мысль: как хорошо, что взрослый Спок не знает о таком мощном оружии в своём арсенале. Мысль была действительно сумасшедшая, и Джим сразу затолкал её куда подальше.

– Ну хорошо, пойдем, бог с тобой, – жизнерадостно сказал он. – Только, Боунз, ненадолго! Мы ещё не ужинали!

Маккой пробурчал что-то невразумительное.

В коридоре Спок опять протянул руку, и Джим осторожно взял её в свою, на секунду ободряюще сжав. Что бы ни случилось со Споком, они обязательно это выяснят!

* * *

Как Джим и опасался, Маккой и не думал их отпускать. Он заставил Спока пройти через все возможные тесты, какие только мог придумать, подрядил каждого свободного медработника, бывшего в его распоряжении, делать анализы, обрабатывать их результаты и заниматься бог знает чем ещё (чем именно, Джим не знал и вовсе не стремился узнать!). Джим был почти уверен, что Боунз дважды проверил Спока даже на толианскую лихорадку – болезнь, которой не могут заболеть ни люди, ни вулканцы! Судя по мрачным взглядам, бросаемым в спину Маккоя, многие процедуры были явно лишними, Джим даже испугался, что ещё немного, и он станет свидетелем первого в истории «Энтерпрайз» бунта медицинского персонала.

_Черт, если он сейчас не закончит, придётся ему помочь_ , - мрачно думал Джим. Его желудок уже полчаса бурно выражал полное одобрение. О том, чтобы воспользоваться репликатором медотсека, не могло быть и речи – по какой-то неведомой науке причине абсолютно всё, что выходило из его недр, подобно больничной еде в любой точке обозримого пространства, было совершенно безвкусным и фактурой напоминало мокрый картон. Похоже, некоторые вещи в этой жизни оставались неизменными, на борту ли ты флагманского звездолёта или в какой-нибудь глухой дыре самой удаленной галактики.

– Боунз, что это ты собираешься делать? – опасливо спросил Джим, когда Маккой подошел к нему с медицинским трикодером наперевес.

– Решил, что, раз уж ты всё равно здесь, обследую-ка я заодно и тебя, – не отрывая глаз от трикодера, ответил Боунз.

Джим смерил его испепеляющим взглядом.

– А по-моему, ты просто пытаешься нас задержать! Просто признайся, что ничего не нашел, и отпусти нас, если не хочешь, чтобы мы устроили бунт и сами от тебя сбежали!

(И вовсе он не ныл - капитаны никогда не ноют!)

Проигнорировав этот вопль души, Боунз спросил:

– За это время испытывал ли ты боли в боку?

– Нет, – солгал Джим. Он всё время забывал, что теперь ему нужно беречь печень, и спохватывался только когда чувствовал резь при слишком резком или неловком движении.

Судя по скептическому выражению лица, Боунз ему не поверил.

– Ну-ка, ещё раз напомни мне, зачем ты сунулся под это копье? – проворчал он.

– Да ладно тебе, – скривился Джим. – А то ты не знаешь.

– Да уж конечно – не дай бог твой зеленокровный гоблин получит хотя бы царапину! – Боунз демонстративно закатил глаза. – Как по мне, так он вполне мог пережить удар, – между прочим, он гораздо крепче тебя!

– Не мог, – помрачнел Джим. – Только не туда, куда они метили... – Джим непроизвольно потер бок. Хорошо, что он изучил особенности вулканской физиологии и знал, где расположено сердце одного конкретного вулканца.

– Ты чуть сам не загремел на тот свет, – напомнил Маккой, но со вздохом закрыл тему.

Джим обернулся к кушетке, где сидел Спок – с идеально прямой спиной, примерно сложенными на коленях руками и выражением смертельной скуки на лице. По крайней мере, для Джима последнее было совершенно очевидно.

Медсестра Чэпел пыталась его развлечь какой-то игрушкой, и, насколько Джим мог судить, без особого успеха. Он покачал головой – неужели кому-то не ясно, что Спока совершенно не интересуют плюшевые мишки?

Слабое шипение, а затем резкая боль в шее выдернули Джима из его праздных размышлений.

– Боунз! – заорал он. – Какого дьявола?!

– Это тебе от болей, – как ни в чем не бывало заявил Маккой.

– От каких еще болей?! У меня нет никаких болей! – прорычал Джим.

– Да, конечно. Не забывай, Джим, что я-то тебя знаю как облупленного, и врать мне совершенно бесполезно! – погрозил ему пальцем Маккой.

Джим смутно припоминал что то, что его лучший друг по совместительству является его же лечащим врачом, круто по многим причинам, но, как назло, именно сейчас не мог вспомнить ни одной. Потерев шею, он одарил Маккоя негодующим взглядом.

– Кептин Кирк! Кептин Кирк! Сообщение с капитанского мостика! – в динамиках раздался ни с чем не сравнимый голос Павла Чехова.

С облегчением вздохнув, Джим подбежал к ближайшему комму.

– Капитан Кирк слушает!

От усердия Чехов едва не заикался:

– Кептин! Вы хотели знать, когда лейтенант Ухура вернётся с планеты Кромтик…

Джим мгновенно собрался.

– Она вернулась? Замечательно.

– Она просила передать вам, – продолжал Чехов, – что привела с собой жреца.

Джим непонимающе уставился на экран комма.

– Жреца? Зачем?

– Она сказала, что ей понадобится доступ к центральному компьютеру для более точного перевода, – ответил Чехов.

– Где она? – нахмурился Джим.

– Она в ксенолингвистической лаборатории номер три, – сказал Чехов, что-то проверив на пульте.

– Замечательно. Передайте, что я уже иду! – Джим протянул было руку, чтобы отключить связь, когда Чехов неожиданно спросил:

– Кептин...

– Да, Чехов?

– Как мистер Спок?

В его голосе было столько беспокойства, что Джим невольно улыбнулся.

– С мистером Споком всё в порядке, просто он пока... маленький. Скоро всё будет в полном порядке, – уверенно пообещал Джим.

– Спасибо, кептин! – просиял Чехов.

– Кирк. Конец связи, – сказал Джим и отрубил комм. Экран погас.

Джим оглянулся на Спока: мальчик сидел всё с тем же непроницаемым лицом, судя по всему, сестра Чэпел уже отчаялась его расшевелить, а Боунз снова размахивал над ним трикодером. Зная упрямство Боунза, можно было предположить, что бедному ребёнку предстоит просидеть тут ещё не менее часа. Джим как раз успеет поговорить с Ухурой. Бочком выскользнув из медотсека, он нырнул в ближайший турболифт.

Единственная причина, по которой Джим сам не спустился на Кромтик, чтобы лично допросить жреца, была угроза Маккоя. То, что Боунз не шутил такими вещами, Джим испытал на своей собственной шкуре. Но теперь жрец был на корабле, и ничто не мешало Джиму получить ответ на вопрос: что, чёрт возьми, он сделал со Споком. Единственное, о чём он сожалел, это о том, что кромтиканцы были такими любезными и дружелюбными и не доставили команде «Энтерпрайз» никаких хлопот (конечно, если не считать насильственного «омоложения» его первого помощника) и не дали ему ни малейшего повода поиграть в «плохого полицейского», а вести дипломатические переговоры Джим никогда не любил.

Он обычно предоставлял это занятие тем, кто имел к нему склонность, – например, Ухуре. Или Споку. Что было ещё одной причиной, по которой ему было жизненно необходимо вернуть Спока – своего первого помощника – назад и как можно скорее. Как бы ему ни нравился Спок маленький. Он уже скучал по их бесконечным спорам, по тому, что на любой его выпад Спок находил достойный ответ.

Так что в лабораторию лингвистики, куда Ухура привела жреца, Джим не вошел, а практически вбежал.

Более всего кромтиканцы, с их вытянутыми рыльцами и густым, кремового цвета мехом, напоминали огромных двуногих муравьедов. Кроме того, у них на головах росли три ярко-красных отростка, которыми они иногда шевелили.

Естественно, привезённый Ухурой жрец не стал исключением. Разве что, насколько Джим мог судить, был несколько меньше, чем его собратья, да и отростки-усики на его голове были бледнее. Может, он был просто старше.

– Капитан Кирк! – Ухура поприветствовала его кивком. – Я как раз собиралась проверить работу нового лингвистического модуля универсального транслятора.

– Прошу вас, – махнул рукой Джим.

– Отец Крет, это капитан Кирк флагмана «Энтерпрайз», – представила Ухура. – Капитан Кирк, это преподобный отец-инженер Великого Пути.

_Преподобный отец-инженер? Это что-то новенькое. «Великого Пути»? А я думал, из «Храма жизни»._

Похоже, Ухура не теряла времени зря.

Обе стороны обменялись приветствиями.

– Я должен извиниться перед вами за содеянное, – сказал Крет глубоким приятным голосом. Взгляд его мягких карих глаз-бусинок, казалось, был исполнен мудрости веков. – Я хотел сделать дар человеку, чье имя Лейтенант Хикару Сулу. Мне не пришло в голову, что Сфера омоложения может активироваться раньше, когда её будет рассматривать первый помощник капитана Спок.

Джим заметил, что, на протяжении всей этой небольшой речи, усики на голове преподобного отца-инженера непрерывно двигались.

– Не могли бы вы повторить для капитана Кирка, каким способом мы можем вернуть старшего помощника Спока к его изначальному возрасту? – проговорила Ухура. Ее глаза сияли от радости.

Джим затаил дыхание.

– Дар детства – ничем не замутнённое счастье. Сфера омоложения помогает достичь детства, – произнёс преподобный отец-инженер Крет нараспев, словно читал молитву.

Брови Джима сами собою поползли вверх. Недовольно нахмурившись, Ухура что-то перещёлкнула на компьютере.

– ...а Дар возвращает в его исходное состояние, – продолжал кромтиканец.

Нахмурившись, Джим попытался переварить полученную информацию...

– Это значит, что, когда Спок испытывает «состояние ничем не замутнённого счастья», он взрослеет?!

Усики на голове преподобного Крета согнулись в унисон, словно в знак согласия.

Джим на секунду прикрыл лицо руками, а потом поднял голову и посмотрел преподобному Крету в глаза. Они светились тем же мягким, всепонимающим светом.

– Полагаю, народ вашей планеты никогда не имел дел с представителями Вулкана, – наконец сумел сказать он.

\- Неужели доставить ребёнку удовольствие для вас такая сложная задача? - спросил преподобный Крет, отростки на его голове изогнулись, словно в недоумении.

– Обычному ребёнку? Да нет ничего проще! – ответил Джим. – Но Спок – не обычный ребёнок! – Ухура согласно кивнула. – Вулканцы... известны своими психологическими особенностям, и Спок в этом вопросе вулканец вдвойне, – Джим вздохнул.

Что ж, по крайней мере, теперь понятно, что происходит. Слова жреца вполне объясняли как непонятный возрастной скачок Спока, так и то, почему Маккой ничего не обнаружил: Джим и сам вряд ли бы смог испытать ничем не замутнённое счастье, сидя у Боунза в качестве подопытного кролика, что же говорить о маленьком Споке, окружённом совершенно незнакомыми ему людьми. А мысль о том, что Спок «повзрослел», находясь в его обществе, и вовсе доставила Джиму ни с чем не сравнимое удовлетворение.

– Я не понимаю, – сказал преподобный Крет после некоторого раздумья.

– Капитан хочет сказать, что в случае со Споком процесс восстановления может проходить не так гладко, как если бы речь шла об обычном человеческом ребёнке, –пояснила Ухура. – Вулканцы как раса отличаются тем, что исповедуют полный контроль над эмоциями и подавление всех эмоциональных проявлений. И дети-вулканцы учатся этому с ранних лет.

Усики на голове преподобного Крета уныло поникли.

– Нежелание свободно выражать свои эмоции кажется мне весьма ограничивающим свободу проявления Пути, – с грустью сказал он.

– Да. На самом деле это даже преу... – начал было Джим, но был неожиданно прерван на полуслове:

– Капитан Кирк... Черт, Джим! Проклятье, ответь немедленно! – раздался из комма голос Боунза.

– Боунз, какого дьявола?! – нахмурился Джим. С той стороны отчётливо слышался какой-то грохот. Боунз смерил его негодующим взглядом.

– Где, чёрт возьми, тебя носит?! – рявкнул Маккой. – Впрочем, можешь не отвечать, мне не интересно. Немедленно тащи сюда свою задницу!

Кто-то на заднем плане пронзительно закричал:

– Не-ет!

Джим нахмурился ещё сильнее. Он был почти уверен, что узнал голос Спока.

– Сейчас буду! – быстро сказал он. Отключившись от комма, он повернулся к Ухуре и, бросив «Попробуйте узнать всё, что можно», побежал к двери.

К тому времени, когда Джим добрался до медотсека, его бок разболелся так, что, если бы не та штука, которую ему вколол Боунз, он вряд ли смог бы ходить, не то что бежать. Ворвавшись в раздвижные двери, Джим замер как вкопанный.

Это было... впечатляюще. Вокруг царил самый настоящий хаос, и его эпицентром был никто иной как Спок: он кричал, бросался инъекторами, трикодерами и всем, до чего только мог дотянуться. Медперсонал забился по разным углам с целью найти хоть какое-то укрытие. Боунз отчаянно ругался.

– Нет! Не хочу тестов! Не хочу сканирований! Я хочу домой! Я хочу к маме!

_О чёрт!_  - Джим поморщился. Этого-то он и боялся.

В этот момент раздался оглушительный звон бьющегося стекла, и, судя по новым интонациям в голосе Боунза, на этот раз разбилось что-то исключительно ценное и важное.

И тогда Джим сделал то, что отчаянно хотел сделать с той самой достопамятной драки в риверсайдском баре, драки, навсегда изменившей его жизнь. Вложив два пальца в рот, он оглушительно свистнул.

Все, присутствовавшие в медотсеке, застыли на месте, а потом медленно повернулись к нему. Даже Спок замолчал и выпустил из рук предмет, готовый повторить судьбу своего предшественника.

Джим удовлетворенно усмехнулся (разумеется, про себя). Нет, вряд ли ему когда-либо надоест быть капитаном!

– Я, конечно, всегда подозревал, что вы жить без меня не можете, но даже не предполагал, что всё настолько запущено, – сказал он, уперев руки в боки и укоризненно качая головой. Маккой явно проглотил очередное ругательство. Джим посмотрел на Спока. Мальчик явно был на грани паники, но изо всех сил пытался это скрывать. Джим немедленно прекратил паясничать.

– Эй, Спок, – мягко сказал он, осторожно приближаясь к ребёнку. – Как ты относишься к тому, чтобы составить мне компанию? Я умираю от голода!

– Хорошо, сэр, – Спок согласно кивнул и неожиданно закусил губу. Его глаза подозрительно заблестели, от чего сразу стали казаться даже больше, чем обычно.

На этот раз Джим первый протянул руку, и, чуть поколебавшись, Спок принял её.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Напоминаю, что часть второй главы была переведена другим человеком, и я ее просто копирую. После разделительной черты идет мой перевод.

Поймав взгляд Джима, Боунз молча, но выразительно указал на инъектор, а потом на Спока. Джим только покачал головой – ну что за люди эти медики! Все бы им делать уколы! Надо было рассказать Боунзу то, что сообщил кромтиканский жрец, – но где-нибудь подальше отсюда.

– Я желаю поговорить со своей мамой, – вдруг произнёс Спок дрожащим голосом, его пальцы крепко впились в ладонь Джима.

Похоже, у Спока была самая настоящая истерика. Слишком много всего случилось за слишком короткое время. Джим почувствовал укол вины за то, что оставил Спока одного, даже не предупредив. Кажется, мальчик чувствовал к нему расположение и даже начинал доверять, а он его фактически бросил на растерзание Боунзу. Ничего удивительного, что Спок разбомбил медотсек, а теперь вот хочет к маме.

Джим вывел мальчика из медотсека и, подождав, когда за ними закроется турболифт, тихо сказал:

– Я знаю, что ты её любишь и что тебе её не хватает. И мне жаль, что её с нами нет. – Только произнеся это вслух, Джим понял, что всегда хотел сказать что-то подобное взрослому Споку, но до сих пор так и не сказал. Он решил, что, даже если Спок забудет сегодняшний разговор, он обязательно повторит эти слова ещё раз.

Ну а сейчас Джим искренне надеялся, что Спок не будет задавать слишком много вопросов, – он предпочёл бы отсечь себе руку, чем сказать ребёнку, что его мама умерла. На Вулкане, вместе с шестью миллиардами его соплеменников. Нет уж, лучше повстречать армаду разъяренных клингонцев в открытом космосе!

Спок ничего не ответил, он только опустил голову, и Джим понял, что нужно что-то делать.

– Прости, что оставил тебя одного, – Джим ободряюще сжал крошечную ладошку. Он надеялся, что Спок хотя бы на него посмотрит, но его надежды не оправдались. Что ж, честность – лучшая политика. – Я мог бы, конечно, сказать, что являюсь капитаном этого корабля и потому не располагаю собственным временем, но если честно, то я просто не подумал. Я поступил по-свински, и мне очень жаль, что я оставил тебя там без предупреждения

Спок резко вскинул голову. В его глазах читалось искреннее изумление. Наверное, до сих пор взрослые очень редко признавались ему в том, что вели себя по-свински.

– Я никогда больше так не сделаю, обещаю, – серьёзно сказал Джим. – Даю тебе честное капитанское слово, что никогда больше тебя не брошу! – У Джима возникло странное чувство, будто сейчас он дал обещание не только этому маленькому мальчику, но и его взрослой «версии», своему другу и первому помощнику. – Ты мне веришь? – спросил он.

– Да, сэр, – прошептал маленький Спок.

Джим с облегчением вздохнул. В этот момент двери открылись на нужной палубе. Джим вывел мальчика из лифта и направился в столовую. Поглядев вниз на аккуратную макушку, Джим невольно улыбнулся.

– Итак, что бы ты хотел съесть? На нашем корабле весьма неплохие репликаторы. Что ты любишь?

– Нелогично отдавать предпочтение одним средствам поддержания жизнеспособности перед другими, – чопорно ответил Спок. Его рука, до сих пор сжимающая руку Джима, уже не напоминала тиски.

Джим чудом удержался от того, чтобы фыркнуть.

– Как скажешь. Но тогда ты не будешь возражать, если я выберу сам?

Спок серьёзно кивнул, и сквозь открытые настежь двери они вошли в столовую.

Едва они переступили порог помещения, Джим понял, что привести Спока в столовую было не самой хорошей идеей – лучше бы они пообедали где-нибудь в более укромном месте, например, в каюте у Спока или даже у Джима. Потому что, как только они вошли, все вокруг немедленно бросили есть и уставились на них – и только суровый взгляд Джима заставил команду вернуться к своим тарелкам. Но ущерб был уже нанесен: Спок снова напрягся так, словно ожидал, что в любую минуту на него опять кто-нибудь набросится.

– Я знаю, что ты не ешь мяса, – сказал Джим, подводя Спока к пустому столу. – Тогда как насчет бургеров с тофу?

– У меня нет никаких предпочтений, – ответил Спок.

Оставив Спока у стола, предварительно отрегулировав высоту стула, чтобы Спок мог спокойно есть, Джим пошел к репликаторам.

Вернувшись, он задним числом подумал, что нужно было заказать для Спока детскую порцию. Сейчас бургер с тофу был величиной примерно с его голову, а ведь ещё прилагалась картошка и напиток. Спок физически не смог бы съесть все это.

– Вот, – поставив поднос перед Споком, Джим уселся напротив.

Спок смерил бургер изучающим взглядом.

– Могу я узнать о принятых способах употребления данного блюда? – спросил, наконец, он, чуть приподняв треугольные брови.

– Э-э... взять в руку и откусывать, пока не съешь?

Услышав «взять в руку», Спок бросил на Джима такой шокированный взгляд, что Джим не выдержал и расхохотался.

– Но это же негигиенично! – Спок сморщил свой маленький носик.

Отсмеявшись, Джим поднялся и принёс ему столовые приборы.

Вежливо поблагодарив, Спок принялся аккуратно разделывать бургер, словно тот тоже был механизмом, устройство которого ему не терпелось рассмотреть.

Джим завороженно смотрел, как Спок раскладывает по тарелке булку, салатный лист, помидор, колечки лука, собственно, тофу и, наконец, сыр. Каждому извлечённому элементу он уделял несколько минут, после чего переходил к следующему. Разобрав весь бургер, Спок затем собрал его обратно – аккуратно кладя ингредиенты в том же порядке и – Джим мог бы поклясться! – на те же самые места, на которых они были изначально.

Джим вспомнил, что тоже собирался есть, только после того как Спок отрезал первый кусок бургера и осторожно положил его в рот. Увлекшись представлением, он совершенно забыл об этом. Взяв в руки собственную вилку и нож, Джим с жадностью накинулся на свой стейк. Садист Боунз только вчера разрешил ему есть всё, что он хочет, – когда Джима уже практически тошнило при виде овсянки.

Уже вгрызаясь в сочное мясо, Джим услышал какой-то странный звук, исходивший со стороны Спока. Подняв голову, Джим обнаружил, что Спока, кажется, сейчас вырвет. Проследив за направлением его взгляда, Джим с ужасом понял, что Спок смотрит в его тарелку. Он не сразу понял, что такая странная реакция вызвана её содержимым – стейк, хоть и хорошо прожаренный снаружи, был практически сырым внутри.

Бросив на вожделённый стейк последний взгляд, Джим вздохнул и отнёс его в переработчик.

Когда он вернулся с тофу-бургером, Спок буквально светился от удовольствия - и при этом очень напоминал взрослого Спока, когда тот получал то, чего совершенно не ожидал (к этому взгляду Джим успел привыкнуть за первые несколько недель на корабле, когда всякий раз доказывал своему первому помощнику, что не зря занял пост капитана).

Джим сел, а Спок вернулся к поеданию своего бургера – с гораздо большим энтузиазмом, чем в начале. Джим вгрызся в свой – старым добрым способом без помощи ножа и вилки. Хорошо, что он нормально относится к тофу. Немного утолив первый голод, Джим украдкой оглядел столовую и, к своему удовлетворению, обнаружил, что присутствовавшие члены его команды не только поняли, что их внимание к маленькому Споку нежелательно, но и взяли на себя труд предупреждать об этом каждого вновь входящего.

 _У меня лучшая команда во всем Звёздном флоте!_  – в который раз с гордостью подумал Джим.

Разумеется, долго пребывать в таком благодушном состоянии ему не дали – в конце концов, несмотря на появление юного подопечного, его капитанские обязанности никто не отменял. В дверях столовой показалась йомен Дженис Рэнд, одарила своего капитана испепеляющим взглядом, а потом целеустремлённо промаршировала к нему. Джим подозревал, что этот взгляд Дженис переняла у Ухуры.

Йомен была единственным членом его экипажа кроме Спока, в чьи рабочие обязанности входило заставлять Джима вовремя делать необходимую бумажную работу. А учитывая то, как Джим ненавидел возиться со всеми этими отчётами от различных департаментов такого немаленького корабля, как «Энтерпрайз», запросами, сводками, расписаниями – йомен Рэнд была женщиной поистине героической.

Иногда Джим всерьёз думал, что руководство Звёздного флота и он лично должны ей медаль. И единственное, что его останавливало от действий в подобном направлении, это мысль о том, что же будет, если поощрить Дженис хотя бы немного.

– Йомен, – настороженно сказал Джим, когда йомен Рэнд приблизилась на достаточное расстояние.

– Капитан. – Дженис немедленно сунула Джиму свой падд. – В виду того что у вас больше нет старшего помощника, доктор Маккой разрешил исполнение не требующих напряжения рабочих обязанностей, так что вы должны подписать всё это.

 _Проклятье!_  – подумал Джим. –  _Чёрт бы побрал этого Боунза! Где он, когда нужен?!_

Он искоса посмотрел на Спока, прикидывая, сможет ли спихнуть на него подписание бумаг и тяжело вздохнул. Хотя руководство Звёздного флота и не было пока поставлено в известность об изменении статуса первого помощника «Энтерпрайз», проявлять жестокость по отношению к детям противоречило его принципам.

Джим открыл список отчётов и поморщился: каждый был пронумерован, и список приближался к пятидесяти.

– Йомен, я не могу подписать всё сразу, – вздохнул он. – Почему бы вам заодно не позавтракать? Можете даже сесть рядом с нами, чтобы легче было надзирать.

– Слушаюсь, сэр! – чётко отрапортовала йомен. – Я сяду вон там. – Упав на Спока, взгляд её холодных голубых глаз неуловимо смягчился. – С вашего разрешения, коммандер. Капитан, – кивнув обоим, она отошла.

Карие глаза Спока стали похожи на блюдца. Похоже, его удивило подобное обращение.

– Я же говорил тебе, что ты – мой первый помощник? – улыбнулся Джим. – Можешь мне не верить, но весь экипаж корабля весьма тебя уважает.

Спок, кажется, не мог этому поверить.

Повинуясь необъяснимому импульсу, Джим спросил:

– Спок, сколько тебе лет сейчас?

– Шесть лет, два месяца, одна неделя, пять дней, шесть часов и тридцать семь секунд, сэр, – ответил Спок и поднёс ко рту вилку с наколотым на неё кусочком бургера.

Похоже, он вырос на три дня.  _Интересно_ , – подумал Джим, –  _влияет ли на взросление Спока интенсивность положительных эмоций, которые он испытывает?_

Если влияет, то, чем сильнее эта интенсивность, тем быстрее происходит «взросление». Также интересно выяснить, насколько зависят эти возрастные прыжки от времени, в течение которого Спок чувствует себя счастливым. Необходимо выяснить это у Его преосвященства инженера Крета как только Джим его увидит, а, точнее, попросить Ухуру связаться с ним – так как Крет уже покинул «Энтерпрайз».

Было бы чудесно хотя бы примерно представлять, сколько понадобится времени, чтобы вернуть Спока к нормальному состоянию. «Энтерпрайз» покидал Кромтиканскую систему через пять дней. Пять дней на то, чтобы окончательно договориться с кромтиканцами о столь желаемой Звёздным флотом базе, а затем новое назначение – исследование туманности. Лежащей слишком близко к ромуланской нейтральной территории для душевного спокойствия членов экипажа «Энтерпрайз». Особенно учитывая отсутствие первого помощника капитана.

Что ж, он подумает об этом ближе к делу. Сейчас же ему следует сосредоточиться на проблеме Спока.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Недвусмысленное покашливание отвлекло его от размышлений, и Джим оглянулся на йомен Рэнд, которая очень выразительно смотрела на позабытый падд в его руках.

Точно. Сосредоточиться на Споке и доделать бумажную работу прежде, чем Рэнд сотворит с ним что-нибудь ужасное. Джим склонил голову, в одну руку взяв вилку, пальцами второй прокручивая и подписывая отчёты.

К тому времени, как Джим разделался с бумажной канителью, он не только доел свой бургер, но и с удивлением отметил, что большинство офицеров уже покинуло столовую, конечно, за исключением Рэнд, которая всё ещё ждала падд. Но больше всего Джима поразило то, что Спок успел заснуть, положив голову на руки. Его лицо было расслаблено, и тихие, почти неслышные вздохи срывались с приоткрытых губ.

Усмехнувшись очаровательному зрелищу, Джим передал Рэнд падд с оконченной работой и прошептал:

– Йомен, пошлите кого-нибудь из техобслуживания поставить вторую кровать в каюту мистера Спока. И проследите, чтобы они починили коммуникатор. Он, хм… немного сломался.

Рэнд удивлённо моргнула перед тем, как кивнуть.

– Да, сэр, – прошептала она в ответ и ушла, кинув последний взгляд на спящего Спока.

Спок даже не отреагировал на их разговор. Джим осторожно отодвинул подносы, заметив, что вулканец не съел и половины бургера и, казалось, даже не притронулся к газировке. Зато картошка фри была съедена подчистую. Надо будет запомнить, что Спок её любит.

Джим только успел убрать оба подноса в утилизатор, когда вошёл Боунз:

– Джим. Отлично. Я надеялся, что ты ещё здесь, – в тишине столовой голос Маккоя прозвучал слишком громко.

– Шшш! – зашипел Джим и прошептал: – Он заснул. Я не хотел бы его будить.

Боунз, обернувшись, посмотрел на стол, где спал Спок, и усмехнулся.

– Значит, он всё-таки вырубился… Время пришло.

– Ты знал, что так будет?

– Вообще-то, я надеялся, что это произойдет в лазарете, – признался Маккой. – Просто не подумал, что сначала он его разгромит.

– Ты поэтому продержал нас там чуть ли не вечность? – недовольно спросил Джим, не повышая голос. – Я был близок к тому, чтобы схватить его и убежать.

– Как будто я не смог бы найти тебя снова, – самодовольно ответил Маккой. – В любом случае, те тесты были совершенно необходимы, я не просто так тратил время.

– Серьёзно? Даже тест на толианскую лихорадку? – сухо спросил Джим.

Маккой вспыхнул:

– Ну ладно, может быть, я немного увлекся.

– Ага, совсем чуть-чуть, – саркастично согласился Джим. Он раздраженно тряхнул головой. В этом весь Боунз. – Ладно. Что ты выяснил о самом маленьком коммандере флота?

– Я скажу, если ты мне скажешь, что узнал от преподобного отца. – Глянув на удивленного Джима, Маккой пояснил, что о визите кромтиканца на корабль уже ходит масса слухов.

– Договорились.

В конце концов они сели за ближайший к спящему Споку стол. Достаточно далеко, чтобы не разбудить его приглушённым разговором, но достаточно близко, чтобы успеть среагировать в случае чего.

Маккой волновался о резких изменениях в организме Спока, связанных с ускоренным взрослением, куда более быстрым, чем положено. Он действительно хотел оставить Спока в лазарете и периодически сканировать его, чтобы не пропустить момент, если что-либо пойдет не так.

– Ты считаешь, что ему действительно что-то угрожает?.

– Джим, я не знаю. Хотел бы я знать, что с ним сделали и с помощью каких технологий. Пока он в порядке. Стресса не наблюдается, с мускулами, костями и нервной системой никаких проблем. – Маккой провел ладонями по лицу. – Ладно, скажи, что выяснил ты.

Джим пересказал Боунзу всё, что узнал от Крета.

–  _Такого_  я не ожидал, – Маккой поднял бровь.

Джим вздохнул:

– Скажи мне, ты можешь представить что-нибудь более странное? Пытаться сделать вулканца – причем не любого вулканца, а Спока – счастливым. – Джим вздохнул. – К счастью, ребёнка легче порадовать, чем его взрослую версию. Он прибавил три дня с того внезапного приступа ярости.

– Да, я знаю. Я видел изменения на биосенсорах. Едва не пропустил их. Помогло, что у меня в компьютере были данные о предыдущем скачке возраста, для сравнения, – голос Маккоя звучал растерянно. – Знаешь, Джим… Возможно, по мере того, как он будет взрослеть, добиться от него положительных эмоций будет всё труднее. Я уже не говорю про приближающийся пубертатный период.

Оба представили себе это и дружно вздрогнули.

Маккой, так и не избавившись от мрачных мыслей, тряхнул головой и продолжил:

– Сканирование нервной системы показало, что его память возвращается. Настоящая память о том, как он жил в те годы. И вместе с ней вернется весь вулканский контроль над эмоциями. Чем старше он будет, чем больше он будет контролировать себя, тем сложнее будет вызывать его эмоции.

– Чёрт, я даже не подумал об этом, – признался Джим, расстроенно запустив пальцы в волосы.

– Я  _должен_  узнать, как работает эта Сфера омоложения. Мне интересно, вызван ли резкий возрастной скачок выбросом серотонина. Или, быть может, скорость взросления зависит от уровня триптофана в организме. Или причины в чём-то совершенно ином.

– Ты думаешь, могут быть другие причины?

– Если скачки взросления основаны на чём-то, что вырабатывает организм, тогда да. Вулканцы контролируют собственные тела так, как людям и не снилось: нервная, эндокринная система и так далее. Ты же видел, Спок излечивал себя, входя в транс. Заставить Спока ослабить контроль, только чтобы развеселить его, будет определенно нелегко.

– Вот чёрт! – простонал Джим.

– Конечно, если причина в серотонине, я могу изготовить что-то подобное, чтобы дать Споку – это бы спровоцировало очередной скачок роста, – задумчиво сказал Маккой. Он потёр подбородок, обдумывая идею, пришедшую ему в голову.

– Ты хочешь скормить Споку таблетки счастья? – недоверчиво поинтересовался Джим.

– Почему сразу таблетки? Всего лишь небольшая инъекция.

Джим раздражённо на него глянул, но Боунз только усмехнулся.

– Почему бы нам не оставить вариант с лекарствами на крайний случай? – сухо спросил он. – У нас есть ещё несколько дней до того, как ситуация станет критической.

Маккой кивнул, соглашаясь:

– Конечно, смотря, что произойдёт. Но если причины не биохимического характера, тогда это вне моей компетенции.

– Отлично. Я свяжусь со Скотти, посмотрим, есть ли у него какие-нибудь идеи. Крет – преподобный отец-инженер. Практически, у Скотти то же звание. Я уверен, он сможет как-нибудь помочь. Когда Сулу утром вернётся к работе, я пошлю тебя, его и Скотти с Ухурой вниз на планету, чтобы расспросить священника.

Маккой недовольно сморщился и проворчал:

– Ладно. Но я делаю это не потому, что мне нравится остроухий засранец.

Джим самодовольно усмехнулся:

– Да ладно, Боунз. Тебе нравится с ним препираться, я же знаю. И не пытайся меня переубедить.

– Только не после того, что он сотворил с моим медотсеком, – горячо возразил Маккой.

– Да брось, – он отмахнулся, - я разгромил его куда сильнее, когда был обдолбан после тех цветов с Гетти 5. И я всё ещё тебе нравлюсь.

– Не уверен в этом. Тебя я тоже не простил. Ты всё ещё должен мне бутылку кентуккийского бурбона.

Джим широко усмехнулся:

– Только подумай, насколько было бы хуже, если бы это меня превратили в ребёнка. Скорее всего, к этому моменту я бы проделал дыру в корпусе.

Маккой вздрогнул, в его взгляде появилась смесь ужаса с отвращением. Он склонил голову и свирепо уставился на Джима:

– Да, спасибо огромное. – Он раздраженно рыкнул: – Чёрт побери! Теперь мне неделями будут сниться кошмары.

– Кстати, о снах, – задумался Джим. – Мне нужно отнести Спока в постель, не могу же я оставить первого помощника отсыпаться в столовой. Ну, мы пошли?

Тот вздохнул и схватил Джима, пока он не встал.

– Так, что я говорил тебе о перенапряжении?

– Но, Боунз… ему всего шесть. Он вряд ли тяжелее двадцати килограмм.

– Он вулканец, помни, и тяжелее, чем выглядит. Я его донесу, – решительно ответил Маккой, вставая и направляясь к Споку.

Джим не знал, соглашаться или продолжать настаивать на своём. Он отчаянно хотел поглядеть на это чудо: Боунз, который добровольно несёт Спока на руках. Однако у него были сомнения насчёт реакции мальчика, если тот вдруг проснётся, – Боунз явно не был его любимчиком.

Джим не успел сформулировать ни одного отрицательного довода, а Маккой уже аккуратно поднял Спока, сделав это вполне уверенно, без лишних движений, подхватив под колени. Он убедился, что голова Спока лежит на его плече, а руки и ноги свободно свисают.

Джим вспомнил, что среди старших офицеров только у Боунза был настоящий опыт ухода за детьми, и он знал, что делает. В отличие от Джима, который действовал интуитивно. Он решил, что в следующий раз с Боунзом можно посоветоваться не только насчет медицины.

Когда Спока устроили, он тихо и сонно заворчал и завертелся, пока не спрятал голову под подбородком Маккоя. Крепко вцепившись в форменный джемпер Маккоя, он облизал тонкие губы и затих. Заснув глубже, он причмокнул губами и снова начал тихонько сопеть.

Джиму пришлось зажать рот ладонью, чтобы не рассмеяться над выражением лица Боунза. Маккой выглядел так, словно его обухом по голове ударили.

 _Он наконец-то попал под очарование Спока_ , - подумал Джим, усмехаясь, и вслед за другом покинул столовую. -  _Что с людьми делает время! Интересно, сколько ещё он бы сопротивлялся?_

Маккой уставился на широко ухмыляющегося Джима:

– Это не значит, что он мне нравится, – мрачно буркнул он. Он смотрел жёстко и сердито, но Джим не купился: Боунз бережно поглаживал Спока по спине, сводя на нет негативный эффект от своих слов.

Спок беззвучно забормотал и крепче вцепился в голубую форму Маккоя.

– Да, старик. Я вижу, как сильно он тебе не нравится, – прошептал Джим. Пока они шли в каюту Спока, Джим открыто злорадствовал над сердитым взглядом Боунза.

Подготовка Спока ко сну не заняла много времени: Маккой стащил с него ботинки и снял голубую униформу, затем уложил в кровать. Джим наблюдал за этим с большим интересом, мысленно делая пометки. Он знал, что потом ему самому придется каждый день укладывать Спока.

– Никакой пижамы?

– Ты хочешь его разбудить? Будь добр, в следующий раз позаботься об этом прежде, чем он уснёт.

Джим согласно кивнул. На его лице появилось озорное выражение.

– Как, ты думаешь, Спок отреагирует на слитную пижаму?

Маккой перестал возиться с одеялом Спока и озадаченно глянул на Джима. Потом поднял бровь.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы Спок снова тебя придушил?

– Да брось, Боунз. Это же нормальная пижама. Земные дети такие носят, – запротестовал Джим. – Такая есть у каждого ребёнка. Это практически традиция.

– У меня никогда не было. – Маккой отошёл от кровати, и Джим последовал за ним.

– Это потому, что ты вырос на юге. На севере всё по-другому. У меня была.

– Да, и мы знаем, какой ты «нормальный», – сухо ответил Маккой. – Перестань издеваться над ребёнком. У него и так проблем хватает. Он позволил тебе заботиться о нем, помоги ему Бог. – Боунз на мгновение замер. – Но если у тебя всё-таки получится его в это одеть, не забудь сфотографировать. Должен же у меня быть хоть один рычаг воздействия на Спока. Знаешь, как тяжело заманить его в медотсек для осмотра? Мне приходится прибегать к угрозам! И он спорит в ответ! И так постоянно.

Джим усмехнулся. Он так привык к жалобам Маккоя, что воспринимал их как белый шум, который легко приглушить.

Внезапно Спок заворочался и громко вздохнул. Маккой резко замолчал, и они оба повернулись к мальчику, но тот продолжал спать. Джим пожал плечами, глядя на Боунза.

– Я лучше пойду, пока его не разбудил. И раз у меня миссия с утра пораньше, надо выспаться, – вздохнул Маккой.

– Ладно, Боунз. Доброй ночи.

Почти выйдя из каюты, Маккой остановился и повернулся к Джиму, ткнув его пальцем в грудь.

– Чуть не забыл. Раз ты настаиваешь, чтобы Спок оставался здесь, а не в медотсеке, тебе придется сканировать его трикодером. Каждый час, всю ночь, – серьёзно сказал он. – Биосенсоры записывают слишком много, а мне нужны эти данные.

Джим пришел в смятение:

– Но Боунз!..

– Скажу кому-нибудь принести тебе один. Внесёшь результаты в компьютер. Я слежу за ними в ночную смену, так что я узнаю, если ты будешь отлынивать, – заявил Маккой, не давая Джиму вставить ни слова.

– Хорошо, хорошо. Всё будет сделано. Только не ожидай, что с утра я буду свеж, как майская роза.

– Как будто раньше ты не гулял ночами напролет, а с утра выглядел пышущим здоровьем! – фыркнул Маккой, выходя в коридор.

– Да, но тогда я трахался, – проворчал Джим себе под нос.

Вообще-то, он не чувствовал усталости. Он только бездельничал и докучал своим офицерам – особенно взрослому Споку, – пока приходил в себя после ранения. Боунз даже не позволил ему вернуться на капитанский мостик, пока не поправится. В обычных обстоятельствах Джим бы проигнорировал подобный приказ, но Боунз его припугнул: если Джим только подумает о том, чтобы посидеть в капитанском кресле, не уйти ему от химической кастрации.

Эта угроза сработала: Джим вообще не появлялся на той палубе. Он чуть не умер со скуки, пока не понял, что друг не запрещал ему ходить на другие палубы. Так что он излазил вдоль и поперек всю «Энтерпрайз». Заглянул в закоулки, которых раньше не видел. Посетил те части корабля, о существовании которых, будучи капитаном уже полгода, и не подозревал. Он наслаждался лучшей в жизни исследовательской прогулкой – строил планы, куда впоследствии можно было бы сходить со Споком, когда его настиг срочный вызов с коммуникатора, требующий его присутствия в медотсеке: с вулканцем что-то случилось.

Джим понял, что он должен придумать план развлечений для них обоих на следующую пару дней – ведь он должен найти способы сделать Спока маленьким счастливым вулканцем. Если выяснится, что это единственный способ вернуть его обратно, ему лучше начать выяснять, чем бы Споку понравилось заниматься.

Например, тот получал огромное удовольствие от познания чего-то нового, а «Энтерпрайз» как раз была полна гениев и экспертов в разных областях. И если нужно будет привлечь команду к делу, у Джима, как у капитана, не будет с этим никаких проблем.

В научные лаборатории можно будет устроить экскурсию, словно в тематический парк, в этом Джим даже не сомневался. Дальше был инженерный отсек. Споку непременно должно понравиться работающее варп-ядро.

Кстати говоря… Джим повернулся к компьютеру и убедился, что его приказы Сулу, Ухуре и Скотти были отправлены на их коммуникаторы, так что они знают о встрече у транспортёров в девять утра. Он почти закончил вводить параметры их задания в капитанский журнал, когда коммуникатор посигналил, привлекая внимание.

\- Кирк слушает.

Окно на экране открылось, показывая выглядывающего Скотти.

\- Капитан! Ух, я таки поймал вас, пока вы не ушли отдыхать.

Услышав обращение, Джим выпрямился: это было что-то серьёзное.

\- Чем могу помочь, мистер Скотт?

\- Это насчёт утреннего задания, капитан. Боюсь, я не смогу. Я тут валандаюсь с матрицей антивещества, чтобы остановить протечку энергии в шаттлах. Не хочу бросать двигатели на произвол судьбы, – объяснил Скотти.

\- Кто это санкционировал? – неодобрительно нахмурился Джим.

\- Мистер Спок, сэр. Перед тем, как спуститься на планету и стать коротышкой.

Джим усмехнулся, представив Спока-коротышку, вздохнул и посерьёзнел.

\- Чёрт.

Неудивительно, что он не знал. У Спока, скорее всего, не было времени проинформировать его, а потом он изменился. Джим не просматривал подписанные Споком приказы, так как полностью доверял первому помощнику. Очевидно, скоро придётся этим заняться – не хотелось бы, чтобы что-нибудь ещё застало его врасплох.

\- Если вы не против, капитан, я бы лучше отправил на планету Кинсера. Он такой же хороший инженер, как и я, и определённо лучше обращается с кристаллами. Только если что, я буду всё отрицать!

Джим рассмеялся:

\- Порядок, Скотти. Я изменю приказ. Но если Кинсеру покажется, что ему нужна твоя компания, я отправлю тебя вниз. Двигатели и без тебя пару часов проработают. А вот вернуть Спока в нормальное состояние – сейчас приоритетная цель.

\- Я бы не просил, если бы не считал это важным, капитан. Мы все хотим, чтобы мистер Спок стал прежним. Извините, если оторвал от дел. Отбой.

Джим кивнул и закрыл окно. Он обновил файлы, включая отправленные приказы. Закончив, он потянулся, зевнул и вытянул руки над головой. Спать хотелось ужасно. К счастью, Рэнд догадалась прислать ему комплект постельного белья, пижаму и туалетные принадлежности вместе со второй кроватью, которую он просил.

Несмотря на то, что он не имел возможности вручить ей медаль, Джим решил выразить благодарность в письменном виде.

Он уже собирался было лечь в постель, когда появился медбрат с обещанным медицинским трикодером. Джим поблагодарил его и сразу провёл сканером над спящим Споком.

Мальчик немного сдвинулся и сейчас лежал, свернувшись. Маленький кулачок был прижат ко рту, ноги выглядывали из-под одеяла.

Результат сканирования был практически идеальным для юного вулканца. Джим занёс его в журнал, как и просил Боунз. Завтра будет новый день, и он чувствовал, что Спок сделает его ещё более интересным, чем обычно.

Он приказал компьютеру разбудить его через два часа и провалился в сон.


	3. Chapter 3

Первые два раза, когда Джима будил компьютер, он быстро вставал и во что бы то ни стало сканировал Спока. Потом вводил данные в компьютер и шёл обратно спать. Однако в третий раз Джим проснулся среди ночи из-за тихого шороха шагов. Звук был столь необычен, что Джима резко выдернуло из сна, и его сердце настороженно забилось.

Он окинул беглым взглядом тёмную комнату. Спок сидел у компьютера со спокойным лицом, но его взгляд был прикован к тому, что он читал на мониторе.

– Эй, Спок, – позвал Джим, садясь на кровати.

Что бы Спок там ни читал, остановился и повернулся к Джиму.

– Мои извинения, сэр, я не намеревался будить вас.

– Ай, фигня, – Джим придушил рукой зевок.

Спок не успокоился:

– Людям требуется больше сна, чем вулканцам.

_Он что, кого-то цитирует_ _?_ – подумал Джим. Видимо, кто-то говорил это Споку, и не один раз. Джим лениво размышлял, пошло это от отца или от матери. Судя по интонации, он явно копировал отца.

– Да, точно, но небольшой недосып меня не убьет, – искренне ответил Джим.

Спок вгляделся в него, словно проверяя на искренность, а потом согласно кивнул.

– Так чем ты занимаешься?

– Я проверяю компьютерные базы данных.

– О, зачем? – не подумав, спросил он, и тут же его сердце заколотилось. А что, если Спок добыл доступ к информации, что случилось с Вулканом?  _Дерьмо! Вот дерьмо!_

– Я читаю отчёты, которые заполнял как первый помощник, – он настороженно посмотрел на Джима. – У меня есть полный доступ к компьютеру. Я что-то нарушил, сэр?

Джим внимательно его изучил. Судя по тому, что он спокоен и совсем не напряжён, Спок не нашёл ничего о Вулкане.  _Пока_. Слава Богу.

– Лучше бы ты не просматривал бортовые журналы или отчёты, Спок. Не то чтобы я не доверяю тебе, просто некоторая информация систематизирована. Ты – взрослый ты – имеешь полный доступ и знаешь, как важны те или иные данные. Но прямо сейчас ты слишком мал.

Спок явно хотел возразить.

– И что более важно, фактически ты не обучен, как офицер Звёздного Флота. По крайней мере, ты не помнишь это обучение, – мягко сказал Джим. – Так что лучше не запрашивай доступ к компьютеру, пока мы сначала это не обсудим.

Спок почти насупился, но потом всё же согласился. Джим облегчённо выдохнул.

– Не будет ли логичным аннулировать мой допуск для того, чтобы я мог получить доступ к базам данных, разрешенным для ознакомления обычным гражданам?

Безмолвный просящий взгляд Спока почти сломил сопротивление Джима, но он был непоколебим. Он бы не стал лгать Споку, но это не значило, что он не скрыл бы некоторые сведения. Были вещи, которые Спок просто не смог бы понять. Если бы Спок нашёл кое-какую информацию, это могло запросто стать помехой для плана «сделай Спока счастливым». И Джим  _не мог_  позволить этому случиться.

– Ага, а потом появится куча бумажной работы, которую я, чтобы ты знал, не очень люблю, – это была довольно неубедительная причина, но, если честно, у него не было таких аргументов, которые Спок не смог бы победить с помощью логики.

Спок прикрыл глаза, почти незаметно пожал плечами, и это ударило Джима в самое сердце. Он так резко соскочил с кровати, что практически телепортировался к мальчику.

– Эй, всё в порядке. Обещаю, я буду при тебе неотлучно, так что никаких проблем, если тебе захочется что-нибудь посмотреть, – Джим широко улыбнулся. – Итак, чего же тебе хочется?

– Математика, в особенности алгебра.

– Отлично! Одну секунду, – он притащил второе кресло для Спока и открыл поисковый запрос по базам данных.

***

_В заботе о вулканском ребёнке есть потрясающая вещь_ , – думал Джим. –  _Они крайне хороши в том, что могут сами развлечь себя_. Или что-то вроде того, проверено на личном опыте.

Спок впитывал информацию из компьютера как губка и был полностью этим доволен. По сути, он настолько сконцентрировался на уроке математики, что беспокойства Джима – вдруг он случайно наткнётся на статьи касательно судьбы Вулкана – быстро исчезли. Так быстро, что он без угрызений совести сходил принять звуковой душ, выпил кофе и начал просматривать утренние отчеты гамма-смены.

В то время как многие офицеры мостика были нетрудоспособны или заняты другой работой, офицеров со смен гамма и бета выдёргивали сверхурочно. В обычной ситуации Джим не согласился бы на такое: уставшие офицеры – это несчастные офицеры, но их стоянка на орбите Кромтика была достаточно безопасной, чтобы служить оправданием подобному напряжению. К тому же, эта звёздная система была расположена в глубине Федерации, так что возможность атаки неприятелем составляла 3,432 процента.

Джим точно знал эту цифру: Спок сообщил на прошлой неделе, когда он жаловался, что его не пускают на мостик. Он помнил, как вулканец тогда насмешливо поднял бровь, и они, к взаимному удовольствию, увлеклись бессмысленными дебатами.

Он остро скучал по взрослому Споку, и чем больше проходило времени, тем сильнее. За последние полгода, в течение которых Спок появлялся на мостике «Энтерпрайз», каждый раз запрашивая разрешения подняться на пост, отношение Джима к нему медленно, но неуклонно менялось в лучшую сторону. Как говорится, заточенное жало не жалит. С тех пор, как они стали офицерами, они стали гораздо больше доверять друг другу.

Да к чёрту все, он просто скучал по Споку.

Если бы кто-нибудь другой внезапно стал ребёнком, у Спока уже было бы решение, Джим не сомневался. И конечно, если бы это был кто-нибудь другой, не было бы таких проблем с тем, чтобы осчастливить ребёнка. И он бы не переживал, что этот самый ребёнок узнает о судьбе своего народа и матери.

_Кстати говоря…_

– Спок.

Мальчик остановил математическую программу:

– Да, сэр?

– Сколько тебе сейчас лет?

– Мне 6 лет, 2 месяца, 5 дней и 15.1 часов, сэр.

_Хм, Спок не прибавил в возрасте. Интересно, почему?_

Спок провёл два часа, уставившись в компьютер, и Джим знал, что ему нравилось учиться. Может быть, Спок реагировал эмоционально только при взаимодействии с живым человеком, а не с бесстрастной машиной? И если это работает только так, тогда ничего хорошего в том, что Спок сидит в каюте и учится, нет.

– Я думаю, пришло время сделать перерыв, – объявил Джим.

Спок поджал губы:

– У меня запланировано 1.03 часа на урок математики.

Джим удивлённо приоткрыл рот, услышав угрюмый тон Спока.

– Может быть, – Джим весело кивнул, справившись с собой, – но моё расписание говорит, что пришло время подняться на палубу и проверить команду, и если ты пойдёшь со мной, то увидишь своё рабочее место.

По выражению глаз Спока было понятно, что он разрывается между обучением и предложением, которым Джим его дразнил.

Когда мальчик согласно кивнул, Джим очень постарался обрадоваться не слишком громко, но широко усмехнулся.

– Мне нужна новая одежда, сэр, – сказал Спок, поднявшись. – Та, которая была у меня раньше, больше не подходит по размерам.

Дьявол, этого Джим не учёл. Спок будет  _расти_  со своими возрастными прыжками, а вот одежда останется прежней.

– Не хочешь снова надеть униформу? – заинтересованно спросил Джим.

– Я не думаю, что это будет уместно, сэр. Всё же я не обученный офицер флота.

_Чёрт, использует мои слова против меня самого._

– Хорошо, хорошо, – Джим вздохнул. Жаль, он хотел посмотреть, как команда среагирует на такого маленького Спока в униформе Звёздного Флота. – Попробую достать что-нибудь из репликатора, – Джим замер, думая. Он помнил, что одежда должна быть достаточно свободной, чтобы Спок случайно не порвал её, когда вырастет, и при этом устойчивой к температуре, комфортной в основном для людей.

Джим ввёл запрос и вытащил маленькую кожаную куртку, плотную белую хлопковую кофту, пару синих джинсов с тянущимся поясом, таким же, как у нижнего белья, и новые ботинки большего размера.

Джим почти сиял, пока протягивал всё это Споку, озадаченному сильнее, чем обычно.

– Я носил примерно это же, пока не вступил в Звёздный Флот, – пояснил он мальчику.

Тот поднял маленькую косую бровь, глядя очень скептично и словно по-споковски говоря «люди такие странные».

Джим напрягся, сохраняя невинное выражение лица.

– Давай, – подбодрил он. – Я буду здесь, – и указал Споку на соседнюю дверь.

Как только мальчик скрылся из вида, Джим приказал компьютеру создать визуальное изображение Спока, когда он выйдет. Он пообещал себе достать фотографии. И к чёрту, у него будут доказательства того, что Спок носит другую одежду, даже если это закончится его убийством. Думая об этом, он создал экстра-приказ спрятать файл в личной базе данных. Доступ туда можно будет получить только в случае его пленения или смерти.

_Надеюсь, это будет не смерть от руки собственного первого офицера_ , – озорно подумал Джим.

Когда мальчик вышел, он выглядел очень серьёзно. Со своими вулканскими чертами, одетый в такой костюм, Спок лишал самообладания, так что Джим глянул на сделанную картинку.

_Ему ещё нужен небольшой мотоцикл, может быть, солнечные очки, и он будет идеальным байкером._

Спок посмотрел Джиму в глаза.

– Ты выглядишь идеально.

Спок кивнул и взял Джима за протянутую руку.

_Это_ , – подумал Джим слишком уж ликующе для взрослого человека, тем более, для капитана Звёздного Флота, –  _будет очень-очень весело._

***

И это было так.

Команда, уже привыкшая к тому, что первый помощник теперь маленький ребёнок, начала активнее шушукаться, увидев его, идущего рука об руку с капитаном, одетого в то, к чему взрослый Спок никогда бы не прикоснулся.

Джим был удовлетворен их реакцией, хотя жаль, что никто из них в этот раз не врезался в перегородку.

Пока он и Спок ходили туда-сюда, время подошло к девяти, и Джим решил остановиться у отсека с транспортёрами, чтобы посмотреть, как группа спустится вниз на Кромтик. Подписывая ночью приказ, он не подумал, что Споку потребуется так мало сна, и посчитал, что, к тому времени, как они выберутся из кроватей, Сулу, Ухура, Кинсер и Боунз уже будут внизу, на поверхности.

Но раз этот план провалился, Джим лучше заглянет к ним и ответит на оставшиеся вопросы. К тому же он отчаянно хотел увидеть реакцию Боунза на одежду Спока.

Боунз быстрее, чем кто-либо другой, возможно, за исключением Ухуры, заметил, что Спок носил миниатюрную копию любимых вещей Джима вместо униформы.

Собственно, его реакци не разочаровывала:

– О, чёрт! Ты решил превратить ребёнка в копию  _себя самого_?! – воскликнул Маккой, как только Джим и Спок зашли в отсек.

Из-за восклицания Маккоя к вошедшим обернулись все. Джим самодовольно усмехнулся. Даже офицеры за пультом транспортера смотрели широко распахнутыми глазами.

Сулу уставился на Спока и широко улыбнулся:

– Хорошо выглядите, коммандер.

Кинсер быстро моргал тёмными глазами то ли в удивлении, то ли в замешательстве, Джим не мог сказать точно. Возможно, он просто задавался вопросом, что происходит с людьми.

Ухура была единственной, кто не смотрела на Спока, улыбаясь. Джим послал ей короткий взгляд, пытаясь сказать, чтобы она расслабилась. В такие моменты он жалел, что не телепат.

Ухура, должно быть, поймала его взгляд и поняла его верно, потому что выдала Споку жалкую улыбку.

Спок принял всё это стоически, показывая свое удивление лишь взглядом.

– Просто проходили мимо и решили посмотреть, как вы отчалите, – сказал Джим, ухмыляясь. – Заодно узнать, нет ли у вас ко мне вопросов?

– Нет, сэр, приказы ясны, – покачал головой Сулу.

– Мы как раз собирались спускаться, Джим. Думаю, с собранными прошлой ночью сканами и ответами преподобного отца, я буду знать ещё до обеда, смогу ли я изготовить лекарство, – добавил Маккой.

– Сделайте всё, что можете. Шлите отчёты на мостик каждый час. Меня будут информировать о вашем продвижении, – Джим кивнул офицеру за пультом основного управления. Она склонила голову, подтверждая, и отвернулась к дисплею с данными.

Все встали на площадку, выпрямив спины и ожидая отправления. Только Маккой выглядел так, словно серьёзно подумывал о побеге.

– Подавайте напряжение, – сказал Сулу, и команда исчезла в знакомом блестящем белом вихре транспортёрной энергии.

– Сэр, могу я поинтересоваться целью их миссии? – вдруг спросил Спок.

Джим удивлённо глянул на него. Он же не говорил ему, что они пытаются вернуть его обратно, так? Нет, он не припоминал ничего за последние дни, когда бы он сел и рассказал Споку, что они хотят предпринять касательно его случая.

– Они пытаются найти средство, чтобы вернуть тебя в норму, Спок, – наконец сказал Джим.

Спок явно не понял объяснения Джима:

– Но моё текущее состояние в норме.

– Я имею в виду, они хотят, чтобы ты снова стал взрослым, – пояснил Джим и потянул его из отсека, помахав рукой обернувшимся офицерам.

Они дошли до ближайшего турболифта, и Джим нажал кнопку, которая приведёт их на мостик.

По молчанию Спока Джим понял, что тот серьёзно обдумывал его слова. Должно быть, со стороны Спока это было очень странно.

– Итак… что ты чувствуешь по этому поводу? – поинтересовался Джим.

– Чувствую, сэр? – голос Спока звучал возмущённо. – Вулканцы не чувствуют.

Джим изумлённо посмотрел на него. Он уже слышал это раньше.

– Прошу прощения, я неправильно подобрал слова. – Джим сохранял серьёзную интонацию. – Я имел в виду, что ты думаешь обо всей этой ситуации?

Спок снова затих. На его лбу появилась небольшая морщинка, пока он обдумывал свой ответ. Но прежде чем он заговорил, открылись двери лифта, и Джим вывел их на мостик.

– Кептин! – воскликнул Чехов, поднимаясь с капитанского кресла.

– Расслабьтесь, энсин. Я здесь лишь узнать последние новости и чтобы заново познакомить мистера Спока с командой.

Чехов распахнул глаза, увидев Спока:

– Есть, сэр!

Все на мостике отвернулись от своих пультов и наблюдали за прибывшей парой, не слишком скрывая интерес.

Потребовалась всего пара мгновений, чтобы убедить офицера по науке показать Споку всё управление научной станцией. Бедняга выглядел слегка испуганным из-за того, что ему пришлось учить того, кто стоял выше по должности. Джим беспощадно разрешил Споку спрашивать обо всём, что тот захочет.

Позабавленный, Джим оставил его сидеть на стуле и с интересом ковыряться в данных, в то время как научный офицер – мистер Эрнандез, если он правильно помнил – нерешительно топтался рядом.

Джим дошёл до Чехова, чтобы забрать отчет.

– Кептин, корабль всё ещё закреплен на орбите планеты. Неполадки наблюдаются только в инженерном отсеке. Мистер Скотт говорит, что состояние шаттлов еще более сомнительное, чем он думал.

Джим нахмурил брови и забеспокоился о своем корабле.

– Он не сказал, в чем проблема? – решительно спросил он.

Чехов покачал головой:

– Извините, сэр, он сказал, что всё ещё пытается отследить ее. Он считает, что одна из деталей, полученных на космической станции 23, была повреждена.

– Космическая станция 23, – сказал Джим с отвращением. – Я не удивлён. – Там они останавливались во время последней увольнительной. Поразительно жалкая база, учитывая, что она была очень близко к главным трассам полета флота Федерации.

Должностное лицо, управляющее базой, вело себя столь заискивающе, что Джиму пришлось сдерживаться, чтобы не ударить его во время первого же разговора. В данной ситуации только контроль Спока, несмотря на грязные сплетни о его команде – что они, мол, были личным капитанским гаремом, – сдержал Джима. Ну, и ещё опасение провести всю увольнительную в звуковом душе, оттираясь от омерзительного прикосновения к этому типу.

Единственным хорошим воспоминанием, веселившим Джима всё свободное время, была йомен Рэнд, хорошенько двинувшая гаду между ног.

– Спасибо, мистер Чехов. Думаю, наша следующая остановка будет как раз в инженерном отсеке, – Джим замолк, потом понизил голос и добавил. – У меня была веская причина остановиться на мостике. Окажите мне услугу.

– Да, сэр, – сразу же ответил Чехов, на что Джим улыбнулся.

– Запрограммируйте главную библиотеку данных компьютера так, чтобы держать подальше от каюты мистера Спока все упоминания о Вулкане или о произошедшем там.

Чехов нахмурился:

– Боюсь, я не понял, кептин.

– Вы прочли отчет Маккоя о состоянии Спока и о том, как ему становится лучше?

– Да, сэр.

– Тогда представьте, насколько сложно будет заставить Спока повзрослеть, если он узнает, что вся его планета погибла. Что его собственная мать... – Джим заставил себя замолкнуть, кинув напряженный взгляд на мальчика, но тот был полностью поглощен своим новым занятием и не знал, что стал темой для обсуждения.

– А, я понял, сэр. Если мистер Спок узнает, что случилось с Вулканом, он не будет самым счастливым мальчиком.

– Именно. Я бы не хотел увязнуть в неприятностях, случайно позволив этому просочиться, так что отошлите небольшие записки в остальные отсеки и сообщите всем, чтобы хранили эту информацию при себе.

– Хорошо, кептин. Будет сделано.

– Отлично, – Джим улыбнулся и показал навигатору большой палец.

Он забрал Спока с научной станции, практически вытащив мальчика из кресла, и то Спок продолжал оборачиваться. Вся команда выглядела разочарованной, и даже мистер Эрнандез сожалел об их уходе.

– Прости, Спок, – сказал Джим, как только он вышли с мостика. – Мы придём сюда снова, но позже. Мне просто нужно навестить мистера Скотта в инженерном.

– Да, сэр, – Спок тихо и явно разочарованно вздохнул.

Джим, надеясь отвлечь его, сказал:

– Эй, ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос.

Спок поднял глаза, выглядя довольно серьёзно.

– Я обдумывал ответ. Как офицера по науке, необходимо вернуть меня в надлежащий возраст как можно скорее.

Что ж, это был самый логичный ответ, который Джим и ожидал от Спока, но это было совсем не то, что он хотел услышать.

– Ага.

– Я... – начал было Спок, но поспешил оборвать себя.

– Что такое, Спок? – мягко спросил Джим.

– Я несколько беспокоюсь за своё состояние после того, как вернусь к соответствующему возрасту, – медленно сказал Спок. – Я не хочу забывать полученный опыт. – Потом Спок опустил взгляд, изучая пол лифта с большей концентрацией, чем требовалось в действительности. – Я не хочу забывать…

Джим ободряюще сжал его ладонь.

– Я не хочу забывать вас, сэр, – почти прошептал Спок.

Чёрт побери, это было самым неожиданным из всего, что Джим когда-либо слышал.

– Ты не забудешь, – хрипло сказал Джим, а потом прокашлялся. – Ты же помнишь всё, что уже произошло, так?

Спок кивнул, всё ещё глядя в пол.

– Тогда я уверен, что ты ничего не забудешь, даже когда вырастешь, – продолжил он. – И если ты вдруг забудешь, то... Я-то – нет. И я найду способ напомнить тебе.

Даже если ему придется убедить своего упрямого первого помощника, что мелдинг – это единственный способ, потому что ему не хотелось разочаровывать мальчика, пусть даже упомянутый мальчик вырастет в того самого первого помощника.

Спок расслабился и опустил напряженные плечи:

– Спасибо, сэр.

– Я обещаю.

Спок практически засветился от удовольствия и приподнял уголок губ. Он улыбался, и никакой контроль не мог этого изменить. Джим был счастлив видеть это.

– Ты правда можешь звать меня Джимом.

– Хорошо, сэр. Джим.

Джим, широко улыбнувшись, посмотрел на него и заметил скачок возраста. Это было едва уловимо и быстро – как когда смотришь на картинку, отворачиваешься на мгновение, а когда поворачиваешься обратно, то видишь уже что-то другое. В один момент одежда Спока висела на нём свободно, а секунду спустя была уже идеально по фигуре.

– Спок, сколько тебе лет?

– Мне 6 лет, 9 месяцев, 3 недели, 5 дней и 17.32 часов, – сказал он и осторожно вытащил ладонь из руки Джима.

Джим поднял бровь.  _Хм, ему почти семь. И, возможно, он считает, что он слишком взрослый, чтобы держаться за руки_. Он едва подавил порыв схватить его снова. Джиму понравилось держать руку Спока, пока они ходили по кораблю, и он понял, что уже скучает по этому.

_Ну, я же хотел, чтобы он вырос. Глупо хотеть обратного_ , – криво усмехнулся Джим. Покачав головой, он вышел из дверей турболифта, открывшихся в главном инженерном отсеке, где Скотти был не самым великодушным властелином.

– Я сказал отнести этот ключ к трубе Джеффри шесть! Шесть! Ты хочешь взорвать корабль? Нет? Тогда ключ к трубе Джеффри шесть! – вопил Скотти в коммуникатор.

– Я не вовремя, мистер Скотт? – сухо поинтересовался Джим.

– Капитан! – воскликнул Скотти.

– Если корабль взорвётся, не логично ли тогда эвакуироваться? – ошеломлённо спросил Спок и всё-таки схватил Джима за руку. Джим удивлённо посмотрел на него, а потом вспомнил, что вулканцы не используют в речи гиперболу.

– Он всего лишь преувеличивает, – уверил его Джим.

– Я бы не сказал, капитан, – пренебрежительно фыркнул Скотти, остановившись напротив них. – И вы, в общем-то, вовремя. Я только что проверил мощность стыковки и нашел проблему.

– Отлично, мистер Скотт, не заставляйте нас ждать.

– Следуйте за мной, я покажу, – он провёл их к компьютеру, откуда только что кричал на несчастных инженеров, и открыл схематичное изображение корабля.

Спок с интересом подался вперёд, когда Скотти коснулся экрана, нацеливаясь на секцию корабля рядом с шаттлами.

– Я работал всю ночь, но всё-таки нашел ту дрянь, которую мы подцепили на станции. Это сменная часть главного источника энергии в левом шаттле. Это было не случайно, там долбанная трещина! – возмутился Скотти. – Единственная причина, почему наша леди до сих пор не взорвалась, так это то, что мы ещё не включали двигатели, а источник установили, только когда прибыли в звездную систему.

Джим нахмурился:

– Как это прошло мимо? Это просто ошибка или саботаж?

Скотт хмуро глянул на него:

– Я не знаю, капитан. Я как раз и пытаюсь выяснить. Кажется, мы пропустили это во время текущего осмотра. Хотя, если позволите мне предположить, деталь, которая была проверена на станции – и фактически попала на корабль, – это мусор! И это случилось как раз перед нашим отлётом.

Джим едва удержался от ругательства. Он всматривался в схему, где левый шаттл светился красным.

– Как долго ты будешь чинить её, Скотти?

– Если всё так плохо, как я думаю, то несколько дней, сэр, – ответил Скотти. – Но сначала мне нужно будет удалить эту деталь, чтобы проверить, могу ли я вообще её починить. А это произойдет, только если я остановлю реакцию материи и антиматерии в двигателях. Нам придётся жить на запасной энергии, пока я не запущу всё обратно.

– Как ты думаешь, каковы наши шансы? – Некоторые детали, которые они получали на пресловутых космических станциях, было очень сложно отремонтировать. Должны были быть определенные причины для замены, иначе инженеры конструировали бы части на борту. И Джим был абсолютно уверен, что только один человек, который обожал корабль больше, чем капитан, может вернуть Энтерпрайз в отличную форму.

– Нам повезло, что у нас всё ещё есть старые детали. У меня должно получиться сварганить что-нибудь из них для поддержки штанов, пока мы не прибудем на нормальную космобазу. Если мне только попадётся тот, кто сделал это… – Скотти угрожающе замолчал, а потом обменялся с Джимом понимающим взглядом.

– Почини нашу девочку, потом пошли мне отчёт, чтобы я мог показать его адмиралу Пайку, – ухмыльнулся Джим. – Если такое случилось с нами, то же самое могло произойти и с другим кораблём. А у них нет их персонального Скотти, чтобы спасти задницы.

– Есть, сэр, – подтвердил тот.

Джим повернулся и уставился на компьютер, когда экран единожды мигнул. Но это было предупреждением, и, прежде чем мысль сформировалась, Джим схватил Спока и развернулся, пряча его позади себя.

Компьютер взорвался, разбрызгивая во все стороны голубые искры, которые жалили всё на расстоянии полутора метров.

– Чёрт подери! – воскликнул Скотти, отскочив подальше и прикрыв лицо рукой.

Джим чувствовал жар искр, приземляющихся на его спину, пока он прикрывал Спока. К счастью, униформа Звёздного Флота была сшита не из обычной ткани, а из специального материала, защищающего от воздействия огня и электричества. Хотя это не спасло его от нескольких ожогов на шее и от боли в боку от полыхнувшего в его сторону жара.

– Чёрт! – снова выругался Скотти, схватил огнетушитель с ближайшей стенки и направил струю на шипящий компьютер, который быстро потух под горой белой пены.

– Вы в порядке, капитан? – спросил Скотти, выключая огнетушитель.

– Я в порядке, – Джим наконец выпрямился, выпустив Спока из объятий, и настойчиво спросил: – Спок, ты как? – Он оглядел маленького вулканца, но ничего не увидел, даже тления на одежде. Джим облегчённо вздохнул и сгорбился, сердце стучало так быстро, словно начало биться только что.

– Я не получил повреждений, – Спок выглядел потрясённым и бледным. – Но вы ранены!

Заметив дрожь в его голосе и направление взгляда, Джим поднял руку к щеке. На пальцах остались красные разводы, мгновение спустя появилась боль, и Джим поморщился.

Рана была не слишком серьёзной. Он часто бывал ранен, так что мог сказать, когда они опасны. Эта была довольно маленькой, чуть больше, чем порез от бумаги, болезненной лишь из-за ожогов, но из-за реакции Спока Джиму захотелось спуститься в медотсек, только чтобы убрать это напряжение из чужого взгляда.

– Всего лишь несколько ожогов, капитан. Где-то неподалеку была аптечка, она может пригодиться.

– Спасибо, Скотти.

Тот вскоре вернулся с набором:

– Вот, держите, сэр, – он положил его рядом со Споком. – Ладно, раз вы уходите, пойду вставлю кому-нибудь за то, что они чуть не убили капитана и коммандера, пока они реально кого-нибудь не грохнули.

Скотти удалился, сердясь и бормоча угрозы. Джим не был уверен, но, кажется, он услышал, что он угрожал пропесочить кого-нибудь.

Джим почти дотянулся до аптечки, но Спок открыл её первым. Он достал дермальный восстановитель и изучил его, перед тем как нажать нужную кнопку.

Джим сел на палубу, чтобы дать ему возможность дотянуться до ран, и полюбопытствовал:

– Откуда ты знаешь, как это использовать? – Дермальный восстановитель был одним из самых сложных медицинских приборов.

– Моя мать учила меня использовать некоторые медицинские устройства на случай крайней необходимости, – тихо и напряжённо ответил Спок.

Джим украдкой глянул на него, а потом мягко сказал:

– Эй, я в порядке.

Спок коротко взглянул на него:

– У «порядка» слишком много изменчивых формулировок, чтобы быть точной оценкой.

Джим не смог удержаться от улыбки, услышав укор в его голосе.

– В настоящее время ты восстанавливаешься после повреждений, полученных в предыдущей миссии. Больше тебе не нужно, – продолжил Спок.

Джим изумленно уставился на него:

– Что? Как? Откуда ты знаешь это? – Он знал, что не говорил об этом, и не мог даже вообразить, что кто-то позволит этой информации проскользнуть.

– Я прочитал отчет, заполненный взрослым мной, – спокойно ответил Спок и сфокусировался на щеке Джима, по которой водил восстановителем. – Мне было интересно, откуда у капитана корабля время заботиться о ребёнке, так как его обязанности гораздо важнее.

Джим был удивлён. Он действительно не должен был недооценивать Спока.

– Я так же понял, что ваши повреждения – это результат защиты моей жизни, – всё ещё серьёзно продолжал мальчик. – Я должен признаться, что не понял. Капитану нелогично рисковать своей жизнью ради офицера низшего ранга.

Джим поднял брови. Взрослый Спок прочитал ему лекцию, используя почти те же самые слова, пока Джим лежал в медотсеке, неспособный приказать ему заткнуться, потому что Боунз напичкал его лекарствами, и всё, что он делал, это бормотал чушь.

– Спок, – Джим надеялся прервать очередную лекцию в самом начале. Было бы странно выслушивать всё снова от мальчика. – Предполагается, что, как капитан, я должен защищать свою команду, – он обнадёживающе улыбнулся. – Поэтому это было самым логичным, что я мог предпринять.

Спок нахмурил брови, мысленно повторяя слова Джима. Наконец, он кивнул и убрал кожный восстановитель обратно в аптечку.

– Спасибо, Спок, – Джим провёл рукой по щеке и даже не почувствовал боли.

– Обращайся, Джим, – ребенок всё ещё выглядел беспокойным и определенно не счастливым.

Надеясь отвлечь его, Джим ободряюще подмигнул:

– Пойдём, найдём что-нибудь поесть. К тому времени, как мы покончим с завтраком, Скотти наконец определит, взорвётся наш корабль или нет.

В обычной ситуации Джим бы бодро потянул Спока на экскурсию по отсеку основного двигателя. Но, учитывая текущее состояние судна и то, как все инженеры бегали вокруг, пытаясь всё исправить, им лучше не мешаться у них под ногами. И он действительно не хотел бы снова оказаться слишком близко к компьютерам, вдруг ещё один взорвётся. Так что Джим просто найдёт для них двоих какое-нибудь другое занятие.

Спок его преувеличение не одобрил. Джим рассмеялся и потянул его из инженерного. Эффект от чашки кофе прошёл, и ему нужно было что-то более существенное.


	4. Chapter 4

Раз уж Спок отказывался признавать, что у него есть какие-либо предпочтения в еде, Джиму пришлось снова выбирать самому. Он подумал, что было бы весело ткнуть ему под нос тарелку спагетти, только чтобы посмотреть на его реакцию.

Но затем, решив, что лучше не стоит, он заказал отдельно томатный соус и лапшу для него и для себя.

Впрочем, Джим всё равно усмехнулся, когда Спок смешно сморщил нос.

– Я никогда раньше не пробовал подобные блюда, – сказал тот, пристально глядя в тарелку, а потом пихнул содержимое вилкой. Лапша скользнула по прибору, и Спок ещё сильнее нахмурился.

– Правда? – искренне удивился Джим. Он думал, что хотя бы его мать познакомила сына с человеческой пищей. Итальянские блюда легко готовили во всех уголках Земли. – Тогда давай, я покажу, как это нужно есть.

Джим быстро продемонстрировал Споку на собственной тарелке, как правильно накручивать лапшу на вилку, и мальчик идеально повторил его движения. Он ел пасту аккуратно и с таким сосредоточенным взглядом, словно пытался взять лапшу в плен. Жаль, что Джим сейчас не мог записать его на видео.

В один особенно забавный момент макаронина слетела с вилки и шлёпнулась Споку прямо на нос, оставив там линию брызг от томатного соуса.

Спок скосил глаза, пытаясь посмотреть на кончик носа, и его выражение лица почти добило Джима. Он так сильно старался не засмеяться, что даже бок заболел.

– Вот, Спок, – ухмыльнулся Джим, протянув салфетку. – У тебя соус на лице. – Он перегнулся через стол и стёр томатный соус с носа мальчика. И только сев обратно и увидев шок на лице Спока, который тот честно пытался скрыть, Джим понял, что именно натворил.

Ух ты, он что, правда втягивается во все эти родительские отношения? Он не ожидал, что это случится так быстро.

– Я вполне в состоянии вытереть себя самостоятельно, – чопорно сказал Спок и посмотрел на Джима, словно опасаясь, что тот снова полезет с ним нянчиться.

Джим выпрямился и серьёзно кивнул, хотя его губы подрагивали от сдерживаемого смеха.

– Прости, Спок.

Они вернулись к еде, и в этот момент в столовую вошла йомен Рэнд.

– Капитан, я получила новости от отбывшей команды.

– Благодарю, йомен. – Джим забрал её падд и, вчитавшись в отчёт,нахмурился.

Согласно отчёту, соединённому отделом коммуникаций лично для него, эта группа всё ещё вела диалог с преподобным отцом-инженером Кретом. Боунз сообщал, что ничего не сможет сделать, потому что кристаллическая Сфера омоложения не использует биохимические ресурсы тела, и у него не получится заставить Спока повзрослеть.

Однако он решил пока остаться на планете, а не сразу же вернуться назад, потому что его универсальный переводчик все еще работал с перебоями, а он хотел удостовериться в отсутствии недопонимания между ним и Кретом. Как только он будет абсолютно уверен в правильности перевода их диалога, то вернётся на корабль.

– Вот чёрт. – Джим всё-таки надеялся, что Маккою удастся его удивить.

Впрочем, несмотря на разочарование, его весьма успокаивало то, что Спок всё-таки взрослел. Медленно, конечно, но однажды Спок вырастет до нужного возраста. И, может, это даже не займет больше пары недель.

Кроме того, отчёт включал в себя информацию о том, что лейтенант Кинсер серьёзно увлёкся разговором с Кретом, хотя Боунз не разобрался в технических деталях. Он добавил, что всё, кажется, идёт хорошо, и они медлят только из-за путаницы в переводе и разницы в технологиях.

Сулу тоже порадовал тем, что без проблем продолжил переговоры со звездной базой. Это, в общем-то, Джима не удивило. Сулу уже проделал огромную работу с тех пор, как они вышли на орбиту Кромтика.

– Спасибо, йомен, – Джим быстро подписал отчёт, снимая отметку «непрочитанное». – Продолжайте меня извещать.

– Тогда, с вашего позволения, капитан, коммандер, – Рэнд кивнула и повернулась, чтобы уйти.

– И, Рэнд?

– Да, сэр? – спросила она после паузы.

– Как только доктор Маккой вернётся, найдите меня, неважно, сколько будет времени, – добавил Джим.

– Есть, сэр, – она снова кивнула и вышла из столовой решительным шагом, который заставлял людей убираться прочь с её дороги.

Джим перевёл взгляд на Спока и заметил, что тот пристально и серьёзно смотрит на него.

– Судя по вашей реакции, вы не получили никаких хороших вестей.

– Ага, – он потёр подбородок и задумался, что говорить Споку, а что нет. Решив, что эта информация слабо походила на конец света или уничтожение Вулкана, и он может без проблем поделиться ей с мальчиком, он продолжил. – Боунз… Доктор Маккой сказал, что не сможет найти решение твоей возрастной проблемы, потому что причина, по которой ты взрослеешь, не физиологического характера.

Спок склонил голову и поднял бровь:

– Очаровательно. Я не был осведомлён, что доктор Маккой проводил исследования по возвращению меня в надлежащий возраст.

– Именно для этого он хотел оставить тебя в медицинском отсеке, – улыбнулся Джим.

При упоминании медотсека Спок снова нахмурился, не успев подавить эмоции. Джим медленно поднял бровь. Он никогда раньше не замечал, чтобы Спок так реагировал.

– Тебе, – сказал Джим, направив на него вилку, – не очень нравится медицинский отсек, да?

– «Нравится» – это эмоция, – ровно ответил Спок. – Это нелогично – негативно относиться к месту, где любой может получить медицинскую помощь.

Вспышка понимания пронзила Джима, и он догадался, почему у Спока такая реакция. Он не смог бы объяснить, как так получилось, но он действительно понял – только по тому, как тот хмурил брови и неподвижно сидел.

Спок – единственный существующий полукровка: и человек, и вулканец сразу. Быть самым первым в чём-либо всегда нелегко, а в его случае могли возникнуть осложнения. Джим мог побиться об заклад, что Спок, будучи ребёнком, много времени проводил с докторами, которые его исследовали.

Кто знает, какие тесты на нём проводились всё то время, только чтобы выяснить, здоров ли он; посмотреть, как будут сосуществовать две различных ДНК; или проверить, выживет ли он вообще, или никогда не станет подростком; и какие болезни могут развиться у него со временем.

Даже для банального планирования беременности, должно быть, потребовалась лаборатория, полная генетиков, пытающихся найти совместимые хромосомы родителей Спока. А его зачатие вообще, должно быть, проходило с такой осторожностью, с какой композитор выбирает музыкальные ноты, чтобы создать симфонию.

Неудивительно, что Спок невзлюбил медицинский отсек. Как и говорил Боунз, даже взрослого Спока приходится практически тащить на регулярные обследования. И он никогда и ни за что не оставался там дольше необходимого.

Кроме тех времён, вспомнил Джим, когда он сам был ранен и торчал в палате. Тогда Спок слонялся поблизости, обычно читая Джиму лекции об идиотизме очередного поступка – ну ладно, Спок считал его таковым, а Джим нет, – предпринятого капитаном для того, чтобы спасти день, «Энтерпрайз» или инопланетную принцессу/принца. Ещё одним человеком, ради которого Спок спускался в медотсек, была Ухура.

Джим не мог нарадоваться, что Спок так хорошо к нему относится.

– Я не позволю Боунзу притащить нас туда, пока не будет действительно необходимо, – пообещал он.

Спок кивнул и снова сконцентрировался на еде. К тому времени, как они закончили обедать, у него на лице всё ещё оставался соус, и в этот раз Джим совладал с желанием его вытереть. Хотя он всё-таки усмехнулся, когда Спок понял, насколько испачкался. На его лице было написано отвращение, и Джим подумал, что в ближайшее время будет тяжело уговорить его на спагетти.

– Капитан!

Джим оглянулся и в дверях столовой увидел Скотти.

– А, вот вы где, сэр, – весело сказал тот.

_Что ж, у него определённо поднялось настроение. Интересно, из-за чего это?_

– Эй, Скотти, – Джим помахал ему рукой. – Ты здесь, чтобы сказать мне что-нибудь новенькое?

– Ага, ну и ещё найти что-нибудь перекусить, пока я здесь. Чувствую, я ещё нескоро найду время, чтобы нормально поесть.

– Ладно, хватай свой обед, а потом садись к нам.

Ему потребовалась всего пара минут, чтобы остановиться у репликатора и вернуться с сандвичем, завёрнутым в белую бумагу, таким толстым и длинным, что оба его конца свисали с подноса.

Джим и Спок в шоке уставились на то, как Скотти сел за стол и принялся уплетать бутерброд, что аж за ушами затрещало.

_И он собирается это съесть?_  – Недоверчиво подумал Джим.

Спок выглядел так, словно подсчитывал в голове размеры сандвича и средней величины человеческого желудка, и результаты не совпадали с действительностью.

Скотт правильно истолковал выражения их лиц. Он тяжело сглотнул и пояснил:

– Я оставлю часть на потом.

– Только не кроши в инженерном, Скотти, – поддразнил Джим, улыбнувшись и покачав головой.

– Как будто я когда-то так делал!

Пока оскорбленный Скотти поглощал свой колоссальный сандвич, Джим взял пустую посуду и подносы и отнёс их в утилизатор. Скотти настолько оголодал, что, когда Джим вернулся, трети сандвича уже как не бывало.

– Жуй хотя бы, а то, если ты задохнёшься, я тебе искусственное дыхание делать не стану, – сухо произнёс Джим.

– Ну и не надо! Просто притащите пару милых девчушек, и они сделают это за вас, – буркнул Скотти с набитым ртом, но действительно стал жевать медленнее.

– Кстати о птичках, – продолжил он, проглотив, – корабль… Я все-таки вытащил ту чёртову штуку из нашей леди. Главный двигатель всё ещё выключен, но без этой детали она будет в порядке. Так что, если не получится состыковать энергию, она не взорвётся.

– О, вот это хорошие новости.

– О да, сэр. – Скотти поднял руку и свёл большой и указательный пальцы, оставив между ними пару сантиметров. – Мы были вот так близко –  _так_  близко! – к тому, чтобы провалить стыковку энергии.

Джиму попалось на глаза тёмное пятно на красном рукаве Скотти. Он лениво подумал, была ли это гидравлическая жидкость или кровь одного из подчинённых, который имел наглость разозлить главу инженерного отсека. Учитывая характер Скотти, шансы были 50 на 50.

– Так плохо?

– Ага. Но в скором времени наша красотка будет полностью готова.

– Потрясающе. Ты что-нибудь выяснил о той детали? Она случайно повредилась? Или никто действительно не заметил, как её намеренно сломали и занесли на борт?

– Пока ещё не знаю. Я отправил ребят вниз в научный отдел, и её там прямо сейчас исследуют.

– Хорошая идея.

– Очень жаль, что мистер Спок не способен провести свои тесты, сэр. Иначе ответ был бы у меня гораздо раньше, – с сожалением вздохнул Скотти.

Спок выпрямился при звуках своего имени. Он с интересом следил за разговором, а после вздоха Скотти и вовсе выглядел заинтригованным.

Джим согласно кивнул, снова почувствовав острую боль от того, что рядом нет взрослого Спока. И не только из-за того, что его умения и знания были незаменимы на корабле.

– А как у тебя дела, паренёк?

– Я хорошо себя чувствую, сэр, – голос Спока звучал так, словно он исполнял какой-то долг.

– И капитан хорошо о тебе заботится? – Скотти коротко глянул на Джима, поддразнивая. – Мне не нужно его поколотить?

Джим сузил глаза и погрозил Скотти кулаком:

– Ещё не поздно послать тебя вместо Кинсера!

Скотти лишь усмехнулся, довольный тем, что смог раззадорить самого капитана.

– Забота Джима более чем адекватна, – торжественно произнёс Спок.

– Только адекватна? – поинтересовался Джим, добавив в интонации трагичности.

– Более чем адекватна, – спокойно поправил Спок, хотя уголки его губ еле-еле дрогнули, к удовольствию Джима.

– Рад это слышать, парень, – успел сказать Скотти перед тем, как откусить от сандвича очередной большой кусок.

В этот момент живот Скотти, спрятанный от взглядов под столешницей, издал странное урчание.

– Скотти, я, конечно, знаю, что ты голоден, но чтобы желудки так урчали! Думаю, тебе надо зайти в медотсек и провериться.

– Ой! Чуть не забыл про одну маленькую пакость, – Скотти впервые с тех пор, как сел за стол, положил сандвич на поднос и потянулся вниз.

Джим с интересом наблюдал, как тот вытащил пушистого, чуть сплющенного коричневого триббла.

– Спрятал эту животину под рубашку и почти о нём забыл, – продолжил Скотти и протянул его Споку. – Захватил для тебя, парень.

Спок поднял руку ладонью вверх, и Скотти осторожно уложил туда триббла.

– Думаю, пацан вполне может с ним играть. Трибблы производят на гуманоидов успокаивающий эффект. Может, это поможет ему с взрослением.

Джим был приятно удивлён. Как же потрясающе, что команда, хоть и по-своему, помогает с этим маленьким заданием «сделай Спока счастливым». Даже учитывая, как Скотти занят, постоянно следя за двигателями «Энтерпрайз», он всё равно нашёл время.

Пушистый шарик снова издал короткую трель и задрожал в руке. Несколько мгновений мальчик зачарованно смотрел на триббла, а потом начал аккуратно гладить его по макушке, хотя чёрт знает, где там у трибблов макушки.

От ласки триббл заурчал ниже, почти мурлыкая. И от того, как Спок несмело улыбнулся, у Джима потеплело на душе.

– Я так и думал, – удовлетворённо кивнул Скотти, и Джим одобрительно угукнул. – Что ж, капитан, боюсь, мне пора возвращаться в инженерный, пока никто не приладил текущий регулятор куда попало. Вы знаете, как они там без меня справляются.

– Спасибо за новости, – кивнул ему Джим. – Позвони на комм, когда придёт информация о детали и откуда она, чёрт побери, взялась.

– Есть, сэр, – Скотти завернул оставшуюся половину сандвича в бумагу и сунул под руку. Кивнув обоим, он встал из-за стола, отнес поднос в утилизатор и вышел за дверь.

Джим повернулся к Споку, который, хоть и гладил триббла, смотрел ему в глаза. Он с интересом отметил, что одежда на мальчике снова стала мала. Даже рукава кожаной куртки обнажали больше кожи на запястьях, чем это было до того, как Скотти к ним присоединился.

– Сколько тебе сейчас лет?

– Мне 7 лет, 2 месяца, 1 неделя и 3,11 дней.

_Семь лет_ , – подумал Джим, –  _а скоро будет и десять_.

– Интересное животное. К какому виду оно относится? Я таких раньше не видел.

– Это триббл. Они появились где-то лет десять назад. Они вполне дружелюбны, хотя, – добавил он с усмешкой, – никогда его не мочи и не корми после полуночи.

По серьёзному выражению лица Спока Джим понял, что шутка не удалась.

– Когда на корабле настаёт час перед полночью? – растерянно спросил мальчик.

– Спок, я просто пошутил. Это цитата из фильма, – объяснил Джим. Мысленно он добавил в список «что сделать вместе со Споком» просмотр тонны старых земных фильмов. Может, они и не сделают его счастливым, но их просмотр точно заполнит дыры в образовании, которые тот не мог заполнить сам из-за проживания на Вулкане. – Впрочем, насчёт кормёжки я не шутил. Трибблы сразу рождаются беременными. Поэтому, если их перекормить, они начинают размножаться с бешеной скоростью. Некоторые планеты даже запретили их и заклеймили как паразитов.

– Хорошо, – Спок всё ещё выглядел довольным.

– Давай дойдём до твоей комнаты и сменим одежду. Не думаю, что то, что ты носишь сейчас, продержится долго. Ты довольно быстро взрослеешь, – сказал Джим, вставая.

Спок повернулся, чтобы последовать за ним, всё ещё держа триббла, но успел сделать всего пару шагов и вдруг споткнулся.

Тихий болезненный звук заставил Джима резко обернуться. Он замер, а потом шагнул вперед.

– Спок, что такое?

Кровь отлила от лица мальчика, он стал бледным и шокированным, и из-за этого его карие глаза выглядели ещё темнее.

– Т’Принг, – Спок задохнулся, а потом закатил глаза.

Джим успел податься вперёд и поймать его. Триббл приземлился на пол с испуганной трелью, но Джиму было не до него.

– Спок! Спок!

Мальчик не отвечал. Он только коротко задрожал, а потом пугающе обмяк.

В столовой сразу стало шумно, члены корабля подскочили с мест, суетясь и беспорядочно задавая вопросы.

Джим нашёл взглядом энсина и крикнул:

– Ты, звони в медотсек!

– Критическое положение в столовой! Критическое положение в столовой! – Завопил один из энсинов в комм.

Сердце Джима тревожно забилось, и он был рад, что все его тренировки позволили ему сохранить ясный ум. Он осторожно уложил Спока на палубу, проверяя его дыхание и сердцебиение.

Пульс под пальцами Джима, прижатыми к шее мальчика, монотонно бился в обычном месте, быстрее, чем у человека.

– О господи, – с облегчением выдохнул Джим. Он не мог быть уверен без медицинского сканера, но пульс был медленным. С этими вулканцами так сложно! Их сердцебиение было сложнее различить, чем у людей.

– Капитан.

Джим поднял голову и увидел взволнованное лицо склонившейся медсестры Чэпел. Она была в столовой и среагировала первой.

– Позвольте мне помочь, – уверенно сказала она.

– Да, конечно, – ему понадобился весь контроль, чтобы отойти и дать ей осмотреть мальчика.

Он топтался на месте рядом с ней, пока она работала, и пытался понять, что же произошло. Спок что-то сказал…

_Т’Принг. Это вулканское имя. Женское имя_. Но оно было незнакомо Джиму. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы Спок раньше упоминал какую-то Т’Принг.

– Сэр, у него шок.

– В смысле? Мы просто ели. Ничего из того, что мы ели, не было для него опасно.

Прежде чем она ответила, команда медиков вошла в столовую. Джим отошёл ещё на шаг, давая им место, пока Чэпел быстро сообщала им о состоянии Спока.

Трикодеры запищали в слишком тихом зале. Все смотрели, кто-то хмуро, кто-то ошарашенно.

Джим стоял ровно и спокойно, хотя всё, чего ему хотелось, это выбить из кое-кого ответы. Как бы хорошо он себя потом ни почувствовал, добра это никому не принесет.

– Сердцебиение в норме, – пробормотал один из медиков.

– Мозговая активность повышена, но снижается, – ответил второй. – Необходимо перенести его в медотсек для полного сканирования.

Убедившись, что Спока можно безопасно переносить, они погрузили его на носилки. Народ в столовой расступился, освобождая дорогу.

Джим остановился у комма и связался с мостиком.

– Это капитан. Скажите доктору Маккою как можно скорее вернуться на «Энтерпрайз» и зайти в медотсек, – быстро приказал он и сбросил, даже не дождавшись подтверждения.

Он обещал Споку, что не оставит его. И он не собирался нарушать обещания, данные всего сутки назад.

Ему не осталось места в турболифте, поэтому он поторопился к другому. Он нажал ту самую экстренную кнопку, которая приведёт его точно в медицинский отсек без лишних остановок.

Когда двери лифта открылись, он побежал.

***

Как только Джим зашёл в медотсек, его сразу оттиснули в сторону снующие туда-сюда доктора и медсестры. Так что он принялся ругаться про себя на всех языках, которые только знал. Это заняло его на несколько минут, пока он не начал повторяться. Потом ему пришлось брать себя в руки, чтобы не пойти трясти или кричать на молодых докторов, ответственных за Спока.

Недавно Боунз нанял доктора по имени М’Бенга. Джим знал, что тот должен быть очень хорош, раз Маккой так сильно хотел видеть его на корабле. Он помнил, как торжествовал Боунз, когда получил его согласие. Молодой врач был компетентен в физиологии вулканцев, так как работал в вулканском госпитале. Видимо, М’Бенгу хотел заполучить главврач и другого корабля, поэтому Боунз радовался, словно выиграл в покер.

Джим дразнил Боунза целыми днями, мол, ему пришлось искать второго врача в медотсек, потому что он заботился о Споке и его здоровье. Маккой же настаивал, что это не имело ничего общего с остроухим засранцем, просто М’Бенга был гением с многократными степенями, да ещё и в разных областях.

Джим также знал, что никого лучше М’Бенги для лечения Спока не найти. Впрочем, он не перестал желать, чтобы здесь был Боунз. И словно в ответ на его мольбы, Маккой зашёл в медотсек.

– Что, чёрт побери, произошло? – сразу потребовал он.

– Боунз! – с облегчением позвал его Джим.

– Джим! Почему ты меня вызвал… – Маккой оборвал себя, как только увидел Спока. Мальчик выглядел бледнее и меньше, чем должен был, лёжа на спине на биокровати. – О чёрт, – тихо выдохнул он, – чёрт, что с ним случилось?

– Я не знаю, – сдавленно ответил Джим, – он просто упал.

– М’Бенга, что с его состоянием? – требовательно спросил Маккой, встав рядом с молодым человеком.

– Доктор Маккой, жизненно важные органы мистера Спока в порядке. Но сканирование показывает снижение активности нервных передатчиков в мозге.

– Причина? – Маккой наклонился, чтобы посмотреть на показания приборов.

Джиму пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не отвлекать врачей вопросами.

– Судя по сканированию, я бы сказал, что у него телепатический шок. Что-то вызвало его.

– Что?! – воскликнул Джим, всё-таки не удержавшись. – Из-за чего? Он вообще ничего не трогал!

– Это необязательно из-за касания, капитан. Сэр, я бы сказал, это результат порванной ментальной связи.

– Согласен, – нахмурился Маккой. – Я наблюдал схожие симптомы у вулканцев после разрушения их планеты. Взять в пример хотя бы данные Сарека – там всё было довольно жёстко.

Джим оставил возражения при себе. Спок всё ещё был без сознания, а потому не мог ничего услышать.

– Но его реакции в то время не были так сильны, – в замешательстве сказал Маккой. – Он точно не падал в обморок. Я бы точно не пропустил такое и не забыл.

– У меня есть теория по этому поводу, сэр. Его юность, так же как отсутствие более поздних воспоминаний, хорошо показывает, что ментальная связь, которая у него была раньше, больше ему недоступна. Так что потеря настоящей ментальной связи ударила бы по нему куда сильнее.

Маккой и Джим нахмурились.

– Перед тем как упасть, он назвал имя Т’Принг. Но он никогда раньше не упоминал ее.

– И в медицинских записях не сказано, что у него была связь с кем-то с таким именем, – подтвердил Маккой.

– Не сомневаюсь в этом, сэр, – сказал М’Бенга. – Для вулканцев это слишком личное. Эта информация известна, пожалуй, только вулканским целителям.

Маккой и Джим оба выглядели озадаченными. Доктор М’Бенга же, казалось, очень хотел утомленно вздохнуть.

– Вулканцы, чтобы пережить определённую биологическую необходимость, – медленно начал М’Бенга, – ментально связывают детей в возрасте семи лет; эта связь потом в нужное время сводит их вместе и перетекает в брак.

– Семь лет. Спок вырос до семи лет незадолго до того, как отключился.

– Тогда, кажется, именно это и произошло, – подтвердил М’Бенга.

– Сможет ли он сам проснуться? – с надеждой спросил Джим.

– Если бы у нас на борту был вулканский целитель, он мог бы разбудить мистера Спока прямо сейчас. Но его у нас нет, поэтому придется ждать, пока он очнётся самостоятельно. Нервные окончания скоро стабилизуются, как только он отойдёт от шока внезапной потери. И где-то через пару часов он придёт в себя.

Джим выдохнул с облегчением и, наконец, расслабился.

– Слава богу. Клянусь, мальчишка заставит меня поседеть раньше времени. А я думал, ты будешь тому виной, Джим.

Джим кинул на него раздражённый взгляд, всё ещё не в состоянии шутить, и Маккой молча склонил голову, извиняясь.

– Благодарю вас, доктор М’Бенга.

Доктор улыбнулся капитану и кивнул, а потом оставил Маккоя и Джима около биокровати Спока.

– Он тебя сильно напугал, да? – мягко спросил Маккой.

– Я думал, у меня сердце остановится, пока не услышал, что он будет в порядке, – слабо улыбнулся Джим.

Они оба посмотрели на Спока. Краски возвращались на его лицо, и теперь он выглядел спящим, хоть и напряжённым.

– Это то, что делают с тобой дети, – понимающе подтвердил Маккой, и Джим лишь кивнул в ответ. – Пойдём, Джим. Ты выглядишь так, словно тебе надо отдохнуть. Посидим в кабинете, я тебе расскажу, что произошло на планете с последнего разговора, и ты посмотришь, как я буду пить тот саурианский бренди.

– Смотреть? – возмутился он. – Ты даже не угостишь меня? Боунз, это удар в самое сердце.

– Ну, хотя бы не в печень; тем более, что ты ещё восстанавливаешься, – пробрюзжал Маккой.

Джим последовал за ним в кабинет и сел напротив стола. Угол был идеальным: он мог следить за Споком через окно между кабинетом и отсеком. Маккой порылся в позвякивающих бутылках и достал саурианский бренди и хрустальный бокал.

– А вот теперь поговорим, – удовлетворённо буркнул он. – Это хорошая штука.

– Если хочешь выпить, валяй. Только не злорадствуй. Мой доктор настолько жесток, что не делится.

– Ужасно, кажется, твой доктор – настоящая задница, – ухмыльнулся Боунз.

– Ну да, он такой. Впрочем, ещё он лучший врач во всей Федерации, – улыбнулся Джим, наконец, развеселившись.

Маккой поднял бокал, молча делая тост, немного отпил и блаженно прикрыл глаза. Его довольный вздох резал хуже ножа.

– Хорошо, хорошо! Я понял! Хорошо, – с отвращением глядя на Маккоя, скривился Джим. – Заканчивай уже.

Маккой только усмехнулся и всё-таки наполнил второй бокал, без театральных жестов.

– А теперь выкладывай, что знаешь, – потребовал Джим.

– Боюсь, у меня не так уж и много новостей.

– Начни с того, почему ты думаешь, что не сможешь его вылечить.

– Это легко. Проблема – по крайней мере, то, что я понял из бессмысленного бормотания Крета и Кинсера, – в том, что технология Сферы омоложения схожа с нашими федеральными транспортёрами.

– Транспортёрами? Серьёзно? – удивлённо моргнул Джим.

– Я знал, что этим штукам нельзя доверять, – мрачно кивнул Маккой.

– Пожалуйста, только не транспортёры, знаменующие апокалипсис, только не опять, – простонал Джим. Он откинулся на спинку и уставился в потолок. – Не то чтобы моя просьба их остановит. Даже если я прикажу.

– Если бы бог хотел рассеять нас на триллион крошечных частичек, зачем он сначала сделал нас целыми? Это против всех законов природы.

– Но не против законов физики. Да брось. Ты всё равно не изменишь отношение к транспортёрам.

– Нет, но я могу попытаться.

– Извините, доктор, капитан, – прозвучал женский голос.

Оба повернулись и увидели медсестру Чэпел, стоящую в дверях кабинета. Она держала триббла, которого Джим забыл в суете.

– Думаю, это ваше.

– Фактически, это мистера Скотта. Но, думаю, Спок захочет вернуть его, когда проснётся.

– Почему бы вам не положить его рядом? – предложил Маккой. – Он не нарушит работу сканеров, но зато успокоит ребёнка.

– Хорошо, доктор.

Они смотрели, как она остановилась у биокровати и осторожно положила триббла рядом со Споком. Они не слышали его урчания, но было видно, как триббл задрожал от удовольствия.

_Надеюсь, он поделится своим счастьем со Споком_.

И пока тот не очнётся, Джим не мог ничего для него сделать, как бы сильно ни хотел.


	5. Chapter 5

– Я думаю, вот из-за чего всё случилось, – вздохнул Джим.

– Ты о чём?

– Триббл. Он помог Споку перескочить с шести лет до семи.

– Хм, это и неудивительно. Они оказывают положительный эффект как на гуманоидов, так и на вулканоидов. Чёрт, даже взрослые вулканцы не в состоянии долго им сопротивляться. Хмм… теперь у меня есть идея.

– Хочешь сказать, что лекарство, которое ты пропишешь Споку, это триббл? Что, принимать каждый час? Ежедневно? – усмехнулся Джим.

– Критиковать будешь, если не получится, – проворчал Маккой, кинув в него ручкой со стола.

Джим поймал её и, усмехнувшись, покатал между пальцев:

– Так что подразумевалось под тем, что Сфера омоложения схожа с технологией транспортёров?

– Ах, да. По крайней мере, так сказал лейтенант Кинсер.

– Он объяснил в подробностях? Сулу описал сферу так, словно она не больше моего кулака. Но транспортёр занимает целую комнату, и это я не беру в расчёт количество поглощаемой энергии.

– На этом моменте мне пришлось уйти. По словам Сулу, у кромтиканцев есть большое количество технологий, которые развиваются в отличном от других рас направлении.

– Я читал об этом перед прибытием на планету, – кивнул Джим. – Это народ, который считается обществом пост-варпа. В отличие от некоторых планет, которые ещё не достигли этой точки развития.

– Серьёзно? Я думал, у них даже кораблей нет, – нахмурился Маккой.

– А ты сам про них читал?

– Я был занят, – снова заворчал доктор, скрестив руки на груди. – Напомню, что один капитан тут чуть не помер, и мне пришлось его штопать.

– Что ж, кромтиканцы открыли варп-двигатель несколько тысячелетий назад, но они во многом отличны от людей. Они вышли в космос и не нашли ничего, что могло бы привлечь их внимание. Так что они вернулись на свою планету, чтобы продолжить искать смысл жизни. Они исследователи внутреннего мира, а не внешнего.

– Умники, тоже мне. Как думаешь, они принимают иммигрантов?

– Даже не думай об этом, – притворно нахмурился Джим. – В любом случае, ты же знаешь выражение «Ад – это другие»?

– Ага, слишком хорошо, – вздохнул Маккой.

– В общем, они верят в прямо противоположное. По крайней мере, это то, что смогли выяснить наши эксперты по культуре. Хотя мне интересно, насколько аккуратен был их перевод с кромтиканского. Ухура уже выловила пару ошибок в универсальном переводчике.

– Да, я заметил. Она сказала, что там был какой-то нюанс, который переводчик никак не мог поймать. Она поняла это незадолго до того, как я поднялся.

– И что она нашла? – пытливо спросил Джим.

– Ты же видел эти три красные антенны на их головах? – вместо ответа поинтересовался Маккой.

– Ну да.

– Так вот, от того, как именно они вертят эти хоботки, зависит значение слов.

Джим поднял бровь.

– Но! – продолжил Маккой, – Ухура объяснила, что только центральный хоботок меняет значение. Две по бокам передают эмоции и невербальные знаки; точно так же, как люди общаются с помощью интонаций, выражения лица и языка тела.

– Круто. Не могу припомнить ни одного другого вида, который бы делал что-то подобное.

– Ухура тоже не смогла, а она ведь эксперт по коммуникациям, – Маккой сделал паузу, чтобы отпить из бокала.

– Должно быть, она в восторге, что смогла такое выяснить. Несмотря на то, что Федерация вошла в контакт с ними пару десятилетий назад, мы до сих пор не имели ни малейшего понятия, что так может быть.

– Думаю, в других обстоятельствах, она бы была, – медленно подтвердил Боунз. – Но, учитывая, что случилось со Споком, она скорее расстроена.

Джим кивнул и посмотрел на Спока. Мальчик всё ещё лежал на биокровати, даже не шевелясь.

Он понимал, почему Ухура была так раздавлена. Впрочем, это не помешает ей написать отчет в Звёздный Флот о том, что она обнаружила, а уж Джим-то ей это предложит. Тогда она сможет получить очень хорошие отзывы, потому что она лучший офицер по коммуникациям во всём флоте, и он хотел, чтобы командование об этом знало.

– Я уверен, что в недалеком будущем она исправит все ошибки в переводчике.

– Я в этом и не сомневаюсь, – Маккой снова отсалютовал бокалом, допил остатки бренди и, убрав бокал подальше, продолжил. – Кинсер сказал, что ему нужен будет больший доступ к кромтиканским технологиям, чтобы он смог понять, можно ли обратить процесс и вернуть Спока в его настоящий возраст.

– Ну, это хорошие новости.

– Единственная проблема в уровне технологий. Крет сказал, что у них нет ничего подобного с обратным ходом, потому что они веками в этом не нуждались. Они даже думают, что схемы для такого устройства потеряны или зарыты где-то в информационной базе данных. Так что, кто знает, смогут ли они нам помочь. Кинсеру придется изучить все их технологии, прежде чем он сможет хотя бы строить догадки.

– Вообще-то, когда я ушел, – после паузы продолжил Маккой, – он что-то бормотал о том, что Скотти бы там пригодился.

– Ну, это будет проблематично. Скотти занят. Он поддерживает движение «Энтерпрайз».

– Что?!

Джиму пришлось быстро всё объяснить.

Маккой грязно выругался, и Джим удивлённо приподнял бровь. Ух ты, это было занимательно. Обычно он слышал такие тирады, когда был ранен в удалённых миссиях.

– Мы могли взорваться? – он бросил на капитана сердитый взгляд. – Чёрт побери! Ненавижу путешествовать в космосе.

Джим закатил глаза:

– Да брось, Боунз. От силы шаттл бы повредился, и нам пришлось бы жить на запасной энергии. «Энтерпрайз» бы взорвалась только в том случае, если всякие защитные устройства, встроенные в палубу, отказали бы.

Маккой совсем не выглядел убеждённым, и Джим сдался, слушая его жалобы на опасности в космосе, наверняка поджидающие их в ближайшем будущем.

– В общем, из-за этой паршивой детали с той звёздной базы, Скотти нужно оставаться на палубе, чтобы починить корабль. Я абсолютно уверен, что не могу послать его вниз на планету, – Джим глянул на Спока и мягко добавил, – как бы сильно я ни хотел.

– Ох, Джим, – Маккой видел его насквозь, после всех лет их дружбы. – Не будь так строг к себе.

Джим хранил молчание.

– Ты не мог знать, что у Спока была ментальная связь с этой девочкой, Т’Принг. Господи, да этого даже в его медицинском файле не было.

– Как думаешь, и что там ещё может быть, о чём мы не имеем понятия? – Джим понизил голос. – Нам крупно повезло, что это не обернулось чем-то серьезным. Мне нужно связаться с кем-то, кто может дать нам ответы.

– Ты хочешь поговорить с отцом Спока?

– Ага. Я не сделал этого раньше, потому что беспокоился, вдруг он захочет забрать Спока под свою опеку.

– В смысле?

– Я поискал кое-что, после того как ты усыпил Спока в его каюте. Законы о несовершеннолетних предельно ясны. Сарек, как опекун Спока, вполне может потребовать, чтобы мы его отдали. Но нет никаких законов о том, что делать, если офицер превратился в ребёнка, ни на Вулкане, ни в Звёздном Флоте. Такого никогда раньше не случалось.

– Ты беспокоился, что его заберут, – мягко сказал Маккой. – Ты мне этого не сказал.

– Я не очень-то хочу об этом думать. Я не сообщил о случившемся в Звёздный Флот по одной простой причине: я всего лишь надеялся, что мы сможем вернуть Спока обратно раньше, чем наверху забеспокоятся. А я потом могу извиниться за то, что послал им новости так поздно.

– Старая истина: лучше просить прощения, чем разрешения, – кивнул Маккой, а потом позабавленно добавил. – Клянусь, Джим. Иногда мне кажется, это твой девиз. Ну, и ещё «Опасность? Я смеюсь в лицо опасностям!»

– Что ж, тогда как раз пришло это время, – Джим встал на ноги, – пойду пошлю Сареку сообщение о Споке. Приглядывай за ним, ладно? Я обещал ему, что не оставлю его в одиночестве, так что позвони мне, если вдруг он начнет просыпаться раньше положенного. Я хочу быть здесь, когда он откроет глаза.

– Обещаю, я позвоню. Ещё одного приступа вулканского гнева я не вынесу. Метр с кепкой, а всё такой же сильный. Бригада технического обслуживания всю ночь потом медотсек чинила!

Джим усмехнулся, прежде чем выйти из его кабинета. Он остановился рядом со Споком и легко похлопал его по ноге.

– Всё будет в порядке, парень. Я скоро вернусь.

***

Джим составлял письмо Сареку куда дольше, чем планировал.

Он всё удалял и начинал заново.

Сарек относился к тем немногим, кто мог действительно заставить Джима нервничать. И нервничать не так, когда несколько дрожащих бабочек крутятся в животе, а с холодным потом, неясным зрением и слишком быстро бьющимся сердцем.

Он даже не был уверен, что знает причину. Это было не из-за того, что Сарек – вулканец. Скорее всего, из-за тех вещей, которые Джим сказал Споку на мостике.

Он тогда очень жестоко отнёсся к Споку, и его отец слышал каждое грубое слово. Конечно, он никогда не имел этого в виду, это была всего лишь необходимость. Впрочем, хорошего впечатления на мужчину он не произвёл. И он знал, что Сарек не злится на него только потому, что эмоционален, как каменная стена.

Он бы поставил свое капитанство на то, что он Сареку немного не нравится.

Джим тряхнул головой, отвлекаясь от мыслей, потому что ему всё-таки нужно составить сообщение, в котором придется признаться старому вулканцу, что у Спока большие проблемы.

– И поэтому мне нужно знать любую информацию касательно юности Спока, чтобы мы не наткнулись на что-нибудь ещё, – сказал Джим в диктофон.

– Если считать от сегодняшнего дня, Спок вернётся к нормальному возрасту самое позднее через две недели. Но всё может измениться и через неделю, так как другие отделы тоже ищут решение. Не думаю, что ваше прибытие на корабль так уж необходимо, – но Джим не был полным засранцем, а потому добавил. – Однако я уверен, что Спок будет рад вас услышать. Личное сообщение от вас поможет ему чувствовать себя не таким одиноким. Впрочем, я должен предупредить: мы не сказали ему о произошедшем с Вулканом и его матерью.

Он остановил запись и, закрыв лицо ладонями, глухо простонал. Всё это звучало так жестоко.

_Что, возможно, не так уж плохо для сообщения вулканцу._

К сожалению, это сообщение было лучшим из всего, что он мог придумать.

Он быстро добавил стандартную капитанскую подпись и послал сообщение в отдел коммуникаций, чтобы они могли зашифровать его и послать через каналы подпространства - гипотетический пространственно-временной континуум, использующийся для общения на скорости выше скорости света, - прямо к Сареку на Землю.

Вулканец возобновил свою должность посла Земли. Эта позиция стала ещё более важной для выживших вулканцев, потому что их будущее зависело от поддержки и защиты Федерации. По крайней мере, Джим уверен, что Сарек получит сообщение очень быстро.

Он вышел из конференц-зала, где записывал сообщение, и направился обратно в медотсек. Идя по коридорам, он обнадёживающе кивал членам команды. Когда он прошёл через двойные двери медотсека, то обнаружил, что биокровать Спока окружена медсёстрами и докторами.

Момент паники, казалось, тянулся вечность: со Споком, должно быть, случилось что-то ужасное.

Пока сквозь шум в ушах не проникли смешки и восхищённые голоса.

– Он очаровательный, – сказала одна из медсестер. Джим даже не смог определить, кто именно.

– Определённо лучше, чем когда он швырялся в нас гипоспреями, – ответил ей медбрат.

– Ну, мы не можем его винить. Бедняжке приходится проходить все эти бесполезные тесты. И не говори мне, что ты бы на его месте выдержал.

В этот раз Джим узнал медсестру Чэпел.

– Кто говорит, что я о коммандере Споке? – спросил медбрат, поддразнивая её.

Джим недоуменно поднял бровь.

– Так, всё, хватит! – Раздалось немного смущённое ворчание Маккоя. – Да, ушастый гоблин мил словно нераспустившийся цветок. Очаровательнее, чем полная коробка большеглазых котят. Отвратительно! У вас всех есть работа, так что по местам!

Толпа разошлась, и взгляду Джима предстал Маккой. Он сердито глядел на свои инструменты и, стоя рядом с кроватью Спока, выглядел как очень рассерженный ангел-хранитель, из тех, что пьют виски и беспричинно ругаются.

Джим увидел Спока и широко усмехнулся. Что ж, это объясняло, почему весь штат взял и превратился в восторженных, воркующих поклонников.

Спок лежал, свернувшись вокруг коричневого мурчащего триббла и прижимая его к животу. Мальчик снова подпёр ладонью щёку и тихо сопел. Но самое забавное было в том, что другой рукой он цепко держал рукав синей кофты Маккоя.

– О, слава богу, Джим, ты здесь, – Маккой умоляюще посмотрел на друга. – Он меня не отпускает!

Джим хмыкнул, а потом засмеялся. С громким хохотом он положил руку на больной бок.

– Джим! Засранец, хватит ржать! Освободи меня!

– Народ! Пожалуйста, скажите, что вы сделали фотографии! – просипел Джим, беспомощно указав на друга.

Медсестра Чэпел ухмыльнулась, стоя у соседней биокровати, а потом направила падд в сторону доктора.

– Прямо отсюда сняла, капитан.

– Чёрт побери! Ты удалишь это сейчас же, – зарычал Маккой.

– Приказ отменяю, – Джим расплылся в усмешке. – Вообще-то, пришлите-ка пару копий на мой личный аккаунт.

– Есть, сэр, – Чэпел вернула ему озорную ухмылку и ускользнула, пока ей не приказали что-то ещё.

– Я тебя ненавижу, Джим, – мрачно сказал Маккой, сузив глаза. – Я так тебя ненавижу.

– Не хочешь мне рассказать, как… – Джим усмехнулся шире, – как тебя поймали?

– Я проверял показания приборов после очередного возрастного прыжка, ничего больше. Я собирался убрать триббла, чтобы посмотреть, действительно ли он вызвал прыжок, но мальчишка успел меня схватить, – Боунз сердито посмотрел на мирно спящего Спока. – С тех пор он меня не отпускает, и каждый раз, когда я хочу освободиться, он начинает хныкать!

– Думаю, даже во сне Спок знает, что ты отличный плюшевый мишка.

Ярость в глазах Боунза чуть не заставила Джима снова рассмеяться. Он подошёл к другу, покачал головой на очередной сердитый взгляд и встал рядом. Мягко похлопав Спока по руке, он начал осторожно отгибать его пальцы.

Во сне Спок нахмурил брови, но не издал ни звука, так что Джим продолжил, вытягивая рукав Маккоя. Когда он почти освободил друга, Спок схватил руку Джима.

– О, спасибо, Господи. Я думал, застряну с ним ещё на пару часов.

– Кажется, меня поймали вместо тебя, – хмыкнул Джим. – Меньшее, что ты можешь, Боунз, это дать мне кресло.

Маккой вернулся с тем креслом, в котором Джим обычно сидел в его кабинете и помог развернуть его так, чтобы можно было облокотиться на спинку.

Джим одарил Боунза и Спока нежным взглядом, а потом спросил.

– Так сколько ему ещё спать?

– Меньше, чем мы думали, – Маккой задумчиво сверил показания приборов. – Думаю, триббл действительно помог. Он снова немного подрос, и это стабилизировало нервную систему. Он проснётся совсем скоро.

– Это хорошо, – Джим легко погладил маленькую ручку. Он пытался поддержать его, пусть даже Спок был без сознания.

– Что там с сообщением? – спросил Маккой, склоняясь над кроватью и держась подальше от свободной руки Спока.

– Ужасно, как обычно. Я никогда не знал, как правильно говорить с Сареком, – со вздохом признался Джим.

– Я тебя не виню. С вулканцами вообще тяжело разговаривать.

– Это не из-за того, что он вулканец. Скорее из-за того, что он отец Спока.

– Прости, здесь ты сам по себе.

– Спасибо, Боунз.

– Я всё равно бы не помог, – Маккой закатил глаза. – Мне и со Споком-то тяжело разговаривать, а ведь он всего лишь зелёнокровный засранец-полукровка. Ты свидетель.

– Некоторые ваши встречи я даже заснял!

– Ну конечно.

И, словно почувствовав, что о нём говорят, Спок вздрогнул и забормотал какую-то ерунду.

Маккой и Джим с интересом наблюдали, как его ресницы затрепетали, а потом он медленно приоткрыл карие глаза.

– Хэй, Спок, – мягко сказал Джим, – с возвращением, малыш.

Спок моргнул и осмотрелся. Маккой схватил один из трикодеров и, махнув прибором над мальчиком, начал его сканировать, при этом случайно толкнув Джима, но тот будто и не заметил.

– Я покинул корабль? Я об этом ничего не помню, – Спок сел, и триббл запищал, покатившись с кровати.

Джим поймал его свободной рукой, пока он не шлёпнулся на палубу, и положил на место.

– Ты ничего не покидал, Спок. Ты потерял сознание в столовой, и мы забеспокоились.

– Я ничего такого не помню.

– Я не удивлён. Доктор М’Бенга сказал, что у тебя был телепатический шок. Тебе что-нибудь говорит имя Т’Принг?

На лице Спока отразилось лёгкое недоумение.

– Кто она?

– Она должна стать моей женой.

Джим поражённо на него уставился.

– Ну чёрт бы побрал! Парень, ты не можешь говорить такое без предупреждений! – Маккой уронил трикодер под ноги, потом пнул его.

Спок перевёл взгляд на Маккоя, который как раз склонился в поисках трикодера, ругаясь себе под нос.

– Я не знал, что вулканцы вступают в брак так рано, – озадаченно сказал Джим. Какие ещё биологические нужды имел в виду М’Бенга, когда говорил о состоянии Спока? Ему почему-то казалось, что никаких ответов лично от Спока он не получит. Джим мысленно решил попозже расспросить М’Бенгу о вулканцах. В базе данных об их культуре определённо были бреши.

– Я не выбирал; это мои родители выбрали Т’Принг для меня.

Джим и Маккой удивлённо переглянулись поверх головы мальчика.

– Я знаю, что она мертва. Могу я осведомиться, как это произошло? – продолжил Спок. – У меня нет воспоминаний о точном времени случившегося. Я только знаю, что её нет на другом конце ментальной связи.

Джим подбадривающее похлопал мальчика по руке. Он мог чувствовать напряжение в его пальцах, пусть даже по лицу или голосу Спока ничего не было заметно.

_Его контроль улучшается_ , - подумал Джим. -  _Чёрт, вот это нам вообще не нужно!_

– Извини, я не знаю точно, как она умерла, – что, в общем-то, не было ложью, так как он действительно не знал, была ли Т’Принг жива, когда Вулкан затянуло в чёрную дыру.

Внезапно триббл издал высокую трель.

Спок начал гладить его, успокаивая, и Джим почувствовал, как мальчик расслабляется рядом с этим волшебным созданием.

Джим и Маккой снова переглянулись, на этот раз встревоженно.

– Давай, Спок, – он прочистил горло. – Сейчас Боунз тебя отпустит, а потом мы пойдём и сменим тебе одежду, как и планировали.

– Хорошо, Джим, – сказал Спок, сев на биокровати с неестественно прямой спиной.

– Джим, его всё ещё нужно осмотреть, – запротестовал Маккой.

– В комнате Спока я оставил медицинский трикодер. Я просканирую его и отошлю тебе данные. Поверь, нам обоим нужно отдохнуть от медотсека. В последние несколько дней мы тут слишком часто бываем.

Маккой нахмурился, но тут же сдался под умоляющим взглядом двух пар глаз.

– Отлично. Пусть сначала М’Бенга проверит Спока. Если он скажет, что ему больше не нужно оставаться здесь, я его освобожу. Но только на таких условиях! М’Бенга! Ну куда, чёрт побери, он теперь делся?

Маккой ушёл за доктором, оставив Джима следить за Споком.

Несмотря на то, что мальчик только что проснулся, он всё равно выглядел усталым.

Джим снова погладил его ладонь, и Спок глянул вниз, на их крепко сцепленные пальцы. Напрягшись, он разжал хватку и убрал руку.

– Эй, – тихо позвал его Джим, – ты в порядке?

– Да, моё здоровье в пределах нормы.

Джим закатил глаза. Это был тот ответ, который он бы получил от взрослой версии Спока.

– Это не то, что я имел в виду, Спок, и ты это знаешь, – Джим ни за что не поверил бы, что тот не знал, в конце концов, его мать была человеком. – Ты мне веришь, так?

Спок медленно кивнул.

– Тогда как ты? На самом деле. Я никому не расскажу, обещаю.

– Я беспокоюсь… – он опустил голову.

– Так? – подбодрил его Джим.

– Я беспокоюсь о физическом состоянии моих отца и матери, – неохотно выдавил Спок.

_Вот дерьмо._  Наконец-то тот вопрос, которого Джим так боялся, вышел наружу.

– Ты знаешь, что с ними, Джим?

Джим опустил голову, глядя на палубу.

_Как я могу сказать мальчику правду?_

Но и лгать он тоже не мог тоже.

– Спок, – он наконец поднял голову, прокашлялся и снова попробовал, – Спок, я не могу тебе этого сказать.

Спок ссутулился, словно ожидал, что его ударят, и от этого у Джима закололо в сердце.

_Господи, я чувствую себя последним куском дерьма._

– Хорошо, – голос Спока был тихим и ровным.

Джим практически чувствовал, как тот закрылся ментальным щитом, и у него не было ни малейшей идеи, как исправить это.

– Я позвонил твоему отцу.

_Да чёрт! Я же не хотел этого говорить!_

Спок поднял бровь и удивленно распахнул глаза, и Джим даже поёрзал под его взглядом.

– Ты позвонил моему отцу? – Спок почти пищал. Это было так очаровательно, что Джим не смог не улыбнуться.

– Ну, когда ты потерял сознание, ты правда заставил меня волноваться. И так как ты сам не вспомнишь, что ещё может по тебе ударить, пока не станешь постарше – что, в любом случае, будет поздно, – я подумал, что он может помочь.

Казалось, Спок пытался представить разговаривающих Джима и Сарека, и у него это не получалось.

– Его ответ вскоре должен прийти. Ты же можешь немного подождать?

– Да, Джим. Я подожду.

М’Бенга вошел в комнату рядом с Маккоем. Он поприветствовал Спока и быстро считал его результаты.

– Спок вполне может покинуть медицинский отсек. Твой разум восстанавливается очень быстро. Я бы сказал, что прыжки в возрасте, как их зовет доктор Маккой, помогают. Впрочем, я бы порекомендовал тебе часовую медитацию, и чем скорее, тем лучше.

Спок понимающе кивнул.

– Ещё, тебе нужно поспать, – продолжил М’Бенга, – по крайней мере, пару часов.

– Я не нуждаюсь во сне, – возразил Спок, сморщив нос.

– Я прослежу, – Джим подавил смешок.

– Ты был без сознания, а это не считается за сон, – М’Бенга повернулся к Джиму. – Сон позволит его разуму восстановиться после стресса от потерянной связи.

– Да и мне нужно подремать.

Спок внимательно оглядел Джима, заметил его усталость и кивнул:

– Хорошо.

– Тогда вы можете идти.

Маккой влез в разговор:

– И, Джим, не забудь его просканировать. Так же, как раньше. Каждые два часа.

– Ага, – Джим встал и послал Маккою яркую улыбку.

– И убирайтесь, пока я не передумал.

Спок спрыгнул с кровати и пошёл к выходу, и Джим последовал за ним, пожав плечами.

Он догнал его в коридоре.

– Когда мой отец пришлёт ответ?

– Отдел коммуникаций передаёт, что он ответит через пару часов. Хоть «Энтерпрайз» и на территории Федерации, мы всё ещё довольно далеко от Земли.

– Он находится на Земле?

– Он посол Вулкана на Земле, – подтвердил Джим, когда они вошли в турболифт.

Спок выглядел расслабившимся.

– Он занимал эту позицию 23.32 года.

– Должно быть, он очень хорош в этом.

– Да, – в глазах Спока мелькнула гордость за отца.

Двери лифта открылись на палубе, где находились каюты старших офицеров.

Около входа в комнату Спока их ждала йомен Рэнд.

– Йомен, как вы меня нашли? – поражённо спросил Джим. Они только что ушли из медотсека, и не прошло и десяти минут, как она уже их отследила! Иногда он думал, что из неё – обычного ассистента – вышел бы отличный начальник охраны.

– У меня для вас новости, сэр. И, боюсь, это мой секрет, как я вас нашла.

– Вы на меня жучок посадили, а, Рэнд? Вшили электросигнал в мою униформу?

– Не могу сказать, капитан, – она довольно сверкнула голубыми глазами и протянула ему падд.

Спок смотрел на всё это с поднятой бровью.

– Иди вперёд, Спок, это займёт всего пару секунд.

– Я начну медитировать, – он ушёл в комнату.

Джим просмотрел отчёт. В нём было всё то, что Маккой ему уже сказал, даже запрос Кинсера послать Скотти вниз на планету с помощью. Он подписал и вернул падд обратно.

Она уже почти ушла, когда Джим снова позвал её.

– Да, сэр?

– Я хочу кое-что добавить в отчёт, – он быстро ввёл приказ заместителю Спока собрать команду специалистов и отправить их вниз на Кромтик.

Сейчас научному отделу почти не отдавали приказы, за исключением, конечно, прикрытия ситуации со Споком. Джим даже подумал, что с их жаждой быть полезными они моментально ухватятся за этот шанс. Может, именно они найдут, как вернуть Спока. Джим знал, как весь отдел обожал старшего научного офицера.

По наитию свыше, он также добавил приказ для Скотти, чтобы тот послал вниз лучшего транспортерного техника во всём инженерном после него самого.

Рэнд забрала падд с изменённым отчётом и, кивнув, ушла.

Джим зашёл в каюту Спока и нашёл ребёнка сидящим на мате с закрытыми глазами и прямой спиной. Его лицо было невыразительно гладким. Он явно был где-то далеко.

_Медитирует_ , - предположил Джим. Как и приказал М’Бенга.

Джим нашёл трикодер около компьютера, где он его и оставил утром, и просканировал Спока. Мальчик будет целый час медитировать, поэтому он сел за комм, чтобы проверить, как Чехов выполнил его приказ. Джим с радостью отметил, что при попытке найти информацию о Вулкане компьютер перенаправлял его на страницу, созданную за пару дней до уничтожения планеты. Только звёздные даты во всех статьях были заменены. Вообще-то, даже тщательно проглядывая архивы, Джим не смог бы сказать, что там что-то не то.

_Отличная работа, Чехов!_

Он повернулся к Споку и подумал, насколько тяжелее будет дальше, а потом мысленно пожал плечами. Неважно, что будет происходить со Споком, Джиму остаётся только быть рядом.

Джим должен прислушиваться к себе, сделать правильный выбор. И, о боже, он надеялся, что это верный выбор – держать информацию о матери от него подальше.

В это мгновение где-то в комнате запищал триббл.

Спок даже не вздрогнул. Животное снова назойливо запищало. Джим закатил глаза и встал, чтобы найти его раньше, чем он сведёт его с ума своей трелью.


	6. Chapter 6

Джим рассеянно поглаживал урчащего триббла, дочитывая данные на компьютере.

Он отвлёкся от чтения про физическое развитие вулканцев-подростков только дважды.

Один раз, когда вспомнил, что Споку нужно достать пижаму из репликатора. Он был горд своим творением. Пижама была пушистой, синего цвета – прямо как форма научного отдела, – и покрыта маленькими звёздными корабликами, очень похожими на «Энтерпрайз». Сейчас она будет велика Споку, но Джим хотел, чтобы она выдержала хотя бы пару «прыжков роста». Он оставил пижаму на его кровати, чтобы мальчик без труда нашёл её после медитативного транса.

Во второй раз его отвлёк отчёт, пришедший на комм. Ему прислали на подтверждение список научных офицеров, выбранных для спуска на планету, включая техника для транспортёров, которого назначил Скотти, и несколько других кандидатур на выбор Кинсеру.

Джим сдержал зевок, тронул экран, пролистывая страницы отчёта, и услышал за спиной, как Спок заёрзал.

Когда Джим оглянулся, мальчик уже стоял, сворачивая циновку в аккуратный квадрат, чтобы потом убрать в небольшую кладовку.

– Медитация помогла тебе, Спок?

– Да, Джим. Доктор М’Бенга был прав, сказав, что это необходимо.

– Значит, тебе лучше? – настойчиво спросил Джим.

– Моё состояние здоровья приемлемо.

_Ладно, сойдёт._

– Но нам нужно немного поспать, как посоветовал доктор. Я достал тебе пижаму из репликатора.

Спок кивнул, без слов поднял пижаму и исчез в уборной.

Джим усмехнулся и включил запись на компьютере, чтобы получившиеся фотографии сохранились в его личной базе данных. Он вернулся к отчёту, раздумывая, какие правки внести перед тем, как утвердить приказ, и всё ещё размышлял, когда Спок тихо вышел из комнаты.

Увидев его в пижаме, Джим едва удержался от комментария. Ему очень захотелось назвать мальчика «очаровательным». Но Джим подозревал, что, если скажет нечто подобное, Спок больше никогда не примет одежду из его рук.

_Боунз с ума сойдёт от восторга!_  Он был чертовски рад, что успел сделать фотографию.

– Джим, – обычно таким тоном прежний Спок читал ему нотации, но слышать его от детской копии в очаровательной пижаме было странно.

– Да? – осторожно спросил он.

– Тебе также требуется сон. Я нарушил твой режим отдыха, и поэтому тебе необходимо восполнить энергию.

Джим ошарашенно на него уставился.

– Хорошо, хорошо, – согласился он, зная, что сопротивляться этому маленькому упрямцу бесполезно. – Просто дай мне закончить дела, и я тоже лягу.

Спок кивнул, но остался стоять рядом с Джимом, сцепив руки за спиной. Такую позицию обычно принимал взрослый Спок. Джиму стало интересно, откуда он запомнил этот жест: подхватил от какого-нибудь другого офицера, или это просто мышечная память.

Он удивился ещё сильнее, когда понял, что Спок не сдвинется с места, пока он и в самом деле не отправится спать.

Подавив усмешку, он вернулся к отчёту, к которому так и не нашёл замечаний. Кажется, Кинсер и все остальные и сами отлично справлялись.

Джим уже готовился выключить компьютер, когда пришёл очередной часовой отчет от Рэнд. Он быстро просмотрел его и подписал, добавив к уже прочитанным, а потом вышел из системы, чтобы остальные отчёты отправлялись на мостик к действующему офицеру.

Джим отдал триббла Споку и взял сверток с одеждой для сна и мыльными принадлежностями. Видимо, йомен по какой-то причине принесла ему абсолютно новые.

Её предусмотрительность никогда не перестанет его удивлять.

– Ладно, вот теперь я готов, – он улыбнулся Споку.

Мальчик кивнул и отнёс триббла к клетке, которую принесли во время их отсутствия. Триббл издал несчастный писк, но быстро успокоился после того, как Спок его погладил.

Джим привёл себя в порядок и вышел из ванной.

Спок посмотрел на него и озадаченно нахмурился.

– Какое значение у фразы «Спаси звездолёт. Оседлай капитана»?

Джим замер и посмотрел на свою футболку.

Её подарил Боунз, когда им на головы свалилась новость, что Джим станет капитаном «Энтерпрайз». Джим её обожал и носил ежедневно и еженощно последние полгода, пока Боунз не пригрозил ему пытками. Спать в ней было безумно удобно, потому что она была из настоящего хлопка.

– Это шутка, – ответил Джим, внезапно задумавшись, как будет объяснять Споку про пестики и тычинки.

В любом случае, если у мальчика появятся вопросы, можно всего лишь дождаться очередного возрастного прыжка, и он сам получит ответы из своей же головы. Или Джим заставит Боунза на них ответить. Определённо хорошая идея. Надо не забыть сфотографировать лицо Боунза в тот момент, когда Спок спросит нечто подобное.

К счастью, в этот раз маленький вулканец просто кивнул.

_Слава богу, что почти всё можно объяснить человеческой странностью и глупостью._

– Первый шаг к достижению цели – это лечь в кровать, – твёрдо сказал Спок.

– Правильно, – Джим кивнул. – И почему же ты тогда не в кровати?

– Я должен убедиться, что ты лёг.

Джим растерялся. Спок и в самом деле собирался проследить, как он ляжет в кровать.

– Хорошо. Ты выиграл, – сказал он, усмехнувшись и легко тряхнув головой, заполз под одеяло и укрылся до подбородка.

Спок внимательно его осмотрел, будто проверяя, всё ли тот сделал верно. Джим закусил нижнюю губу, сдерживая смех.

Он знал, что у Спока – взрослого, конечно – были привычки, как у курицы-наседки, которые он отказывался признавать. Но Джим никогда не думал, что он, по-видимому, родился с этой чертой.

Спок подтянул одеяло Джима повыше, расправил несколько складок, а потом с довольным видом кивнул.

– Спасибо, Спок, – от этого жеста у него в груди потеплело.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – спокойно ответил мальчик. – Я знаю, что, перед тем как идти спать, люди желают друг другу спокойной ночи. Спокойной ночи, Джим.

– Сладких снов, малыш. – Джим приказал компьютеру погасить свет. Спок забрался в свою кровать, лёг на спину, оставив руки по бокам, и заснул словно по команде.

Джим понаблюдал за ним ещё пару минут, слишком довольный открывшимся видом, чтобы просто так отвернуться, пока от усталости его не затянуло в страну снов.

***

Когда прозвенел будильник, Джим всхрапнул и почти упал на палубу, запутавшись в одеяле. Он быстро отключил звук и просканировал Спока трикодером. Показатели, которые Джим уже мог прочитать сам, были в норме, что очень обнадёживало. Мальчику просто нужно было поспать. М’Бенга и правда знал, о чём говорил.

Джим как раз отсылал данные в медотсек, когда Спок начал хныкать. Он услышал тихий болезненный звук и после ещё одного жалобного стона подскочил к кровати.

Спок свернулся клубком, ножки выглядывали из-под одеяла. Даже во сне он уткнулся лицом в подушку, словно пряча эмоции.

Мальчик простонал снова, и Джим испугался. Неудивительно, что в медотсеке у Боунза просто не хватило сил, чтобы отойти от него. Потребовалось бы каменное сердце, чтобы сбежать от ребенка, держащего тебя за руку.

– Шш, – тихо пробормотал Джим и круговыми движениями погладил Спока по спине, чувствуя тепло под мягкой тканью пижамы. Тот только сильнее зарылся лицом в подушку и снова прохныкал. – Всё хорошо, Спок. Всё в порядке, – он продолжил успокаивающе его поглаживать.

Даже не просыпаясь, Спок с поразительной точностью нашёл его руку и крепко сжал. Впрочем, отчасти это помогло – мальчик тут же вздохнул с облегчением и расслабился.

Джим обрадовался тому, что кошмар прекратился, но при попытке вытащить руку Спок вцепился сильнее.

– Ауч, ауч, – прошептал Джим и засмеялся про себя. Хорошо, что Боунз в ближайшее время не собирался их навещать. А то ещё возник бы вопрос, кто будет смеяться последним. Поняв, что Спок не отпустит его, пока не проснется, Джим сел на палубу и устроил голову поверх одеяла.

Он всё ещё мог урвать пару часов сна.

***

Джим проснулся от того, что кто-то осторожно поглаживал его по волосам.

Удивившись, он вскинул голову и заметил, как Спок смущенно убрал руку. Его лицо всё ещё хранило обычное невозмутимое выражение, но на щеках красовался лёгкий зелёный очаровательный румянец.

Раньше Джим не замечал, что Спок умеет смущаться.

– Эй, Спок. Хорошо спал? – он мягко улыбнулся и потёр глаза.

– Моё состояние удовлетворительно, – ровно ответил тот, будто и не гладил Джима по голове секунду назад.

– Вот и хорошо. Ночью тебе приснился кошмар.

– Поэтому ты спал около моей кровати? – догадался Спок.

– Ага, точно. Я был нужен тебе, так что я остался.

– Мне казалось, что ответственность за подобные происшествия ложится на плечи матери, а не капитана.

– Или на плечи друга, – добавил Джим.

– Мы друзья? – Спок распахнул глаза.

Услышав недоверчивый тон, Джим улыбнулся.

– Конечно, мы друзья, Спок.

Казалось, глаза мальчика засветились изнутри, хотя лицо осталось спокойным.

Чувствуя себя польщённым, Джим заметил, как уголки губ Спока дрогнули – так, словно ему было тяжело удержать радость в узде и не улыбнуться широкой счастливой улыбкой.

Джим моргнул, и через секунду пижама уже сидела на мальчике как влитая. Очередной возрастной скачок.

Спок опустил голову, и Джим заметил, что пятна на его щеках стали ярче.

– До знакомства с тобой у меня не было никого, кого я мог бы назвать подобным образом, – почти шёпотом признался Спок.

Джим не мог поверить своим ушам. У Спока вообще не было друзей? Совсем-совсем никого?

Бред. Спок был очаровательным, умным и добрым мальчиком. Он должен был отбиваться от других детей ради минуты спокойствия.

Но Спок вырос на Вулкане и ходил в школу для вулканских детей. Может, в этом была вся разница. Да и, к тому же, он был  _уникальным_ _-_ наполовину человеком. На той планете, где было не так уж и много не-вулканцев.

На Земле всё было бы по-другому: здесь очень много людей привыкло к своим соседям-инопланетянам. В школьных классах наравне с людьми сидело два или три ребенка другого вида. Среди них Спок наверняка стал бы одним из самых популярных ребят в школе.

Хихикающие девочки и мальчики, жаждущие зацеловать его, бегали бы за ним по всей площадке, щекотали или трогали бы за острые ушки.

Джим был в этом уверен: когда-то он сам играл в похожие школьные игры. Учись Спок в его школе, Джим точно украл бы пару поцелуйчиков, соревнуясь с другими детьми. Хоть Спок был и не особо общительным, одни острые уши сделали бы его популярным.

_Думаю, вулканцы по-другому относятся к чему-то милому. Если они вообще обращают внимание на то, насколько милы их дети._ Насколько же одиноким был Спок в детстве, если в этом возрасте у него не было ни одного приятеля. Что ж, с его прошлым Джим ничего не мог поделать. Он мог доказать лишь одно: что у него есть друг в настоящем – друг, который будет с ним, пока он снова взрослеет.

Кстати о возрасте.

– Сколько тебе сейчас лет, Спок?

– Мне 8 лет, 7 месяцев, 2 недели и 1.05 дней.

_Почти девять. Вау, это довольно большой скачок._

Еще немного, и Спок достигнет 1/3 своего настоящего возраста. Просто отлично: если он будет и дальше взрослеть с такой скоростью, то взрослый Спок вернётся как раз к окончанию Кромтиканской миссии. И это случится без помощи тех, кто спустился на планету.

Джим встал и вздрогнул, когда в шее что-то хрустнуло. Выпрямив плечи, он сделал пару упражнений, чтобы расслабить мышцы. Впрочем, это не сработало, и он потёр больное место.

– Как долго я спал? – У него не должна так болеть шея после часового сна около кровати Спока.

– Я бодрствую 47 минут 12 секунд. Я не знаю, когда ты заснул.

Значит, если Спок проснулся после двух часов сна, как они и планировали, Джиму удалось подремать лишний час.

– Почему ты не разбудил меня? – удивлённо спросил он.

– Тебе нужно больше сна, чем мне, поэтому я подумал, что крайне вредно прерывать твой отдых, – спокойно ответил мальчик и сел на кровати.

– Тебе не было скучно?

– Я мысленно повторил свой последний урок по астрономии. Я не нуждаюсь в развлечении.

– Окей, – кивнул Джим. – Ну что ж, теперь я проснулся. Хочешь чем-нибудь заняться?

Но прежде чем Спок ответил на вопрос, раздался сигнал на компьютере.

– Подожди-ка, – Джим сел напротив компьютера, открыл сообщение и оцепенел.

– Спок, твой отец связался с кораблём.

– Мой отец на корабле? – Спок замер.

– Нет, но, если пройти в зал переговоров, ты сможешь с ним увидеться.

Выбравшись из кровати, Спок, конечно, не побежал, но опредёленно заторопился в ванну. Мгновение спустя он с деланным равнодушием вышел обратно.

– У меня нет соответствующего одеяния.

– Ох, извини! Я забыл достать одежду из репликатора.

Спок уже был на взводе, когда Джим вытащил для него очередную униформу Звёздного Флота, на размер больше.

– Сейчас тебе лучше надеть это.

Не споря, мальчик схватил вещи и исчез в ванной. Джим же старался сохранять спокойствие.

Как, чёрт побери, Сарек вообще получил доступ к каналам Звёздного Флота, которые использовались только для экстренной связи между кораблями? Поддержка такого сигнала в реальном времени требовала огромного количества энергии. Несколько минут разговора запросто могли сравниться с часовым прыжком в варпе.

Именно по этой причине такие каналы связи редко использовались, проще выслать отчёт. И, даже если нужно было обсудить какой-то важный вопрос, приходилось ждать, пока запрос дойдёт до Земли и обратно.

Сарек, должно быть, использовал своё положение вулканского посла, или чьё-то влияние, или же просто запугал какого-нибудь несчастного адмирала.

Джим надеялся, что Сарек просто напишет письмо. А теперь ему придется говорить с ним лично. Интересно, ещё не поздно попросить Боунза о помощи? Ах, как жаль, капитану необходимо срочное медобследование и он не может ответить на звонок.

Впрочем, Боунз не даст ему сбежать или забыть, что именно Джим заварил всю эту кашу.

Спок вышел из ванной, одетый в форму, его волосы как обычно выглядели опрятно и убрано, а на лице застыло спокойное выражение.

– Я бы также рекомендовал тебе сменить одежду.

Джим посмотрел вниз. Да уж, Сарек точно не фанат прикольных футболок и фланелевых трусов.

– Ты прав, – он сглотнул и торопливо откопал чистую форму.

Он просто  _ненавидел_  общаться с Сареком.

***

Видеокамера в зале переговоров имела более широкий угол обзора, чем стандартные коммуникаторы, охватывая весь стол, однако они, не сговариваясь, сели рядом друг с другом.

Джим очень внимательно следил за тем, чтобы не начать кусать ногти от беспокойства, а Спок старался сдержать свой восторг и предвкушение. Хотя Джим чувствовал, как тот потряхивает ногой под столом. Казалось, мальчик так хочет увидеть отца, что его голос обязательно будет дрожать от волнения.

Не важно, как он относился к Сареку, Джим радовался, что у Спока появился шанс поговорить с отцом.

Семья – важнейшая часть вселенной.

– Включить связь, – сказал Джим в коммуникатор офицеру на мостике.

– Есть, сэр. Соединяю со штабом Звёздного Флота.

Экран на коммуникаторе погас, а перед ними открылось окно, из которого на них сурово смотрел Сарек.

– Здравствуйте, посол, – вежливо поприветствовал его Джим.

– Отец, – невыразительно вторил ему Спок и поднял руку в вулканском жесте приветствия.

– Приветствую, капитан Кирк, – кивнул посол, повернулся к сыну и повторил жест, черты его лица немного смягчились. – Мне приятно видеть, что ты в добром здравии, сын мой.

– Как и мне, отец, – Спок наконец опустил руку. – Мама с тобой?

Джим закусил нижнюю губу и запаниковал. Вулканцы не лгут. Что скажет Сарек?

– Твоя мать не на Земле вместе со мной.

_О, спасибо, Господи._

– Но я не поэтому связался с тобой. Я хотел удостовериться в том, что твой возраст действительно регрессировал.

– Я понимаю, – Спок пожал плечами.

Джим еле удержался, чтобы не погладить мальчика по спине. Вряд ли Спок оценит подобный жест, когда его отец на них смотрит.

– Капитан, мне необходимо поговорить с сыном один на один.

– Хорошо, посол, – Джим выпрямился, подался вперёд к Споку и прошептал, – я буду совсем недалеко.

Спок кивнул, и Джим вышел за дверь. Досадуя, он остановился недалеко от дверных сенсоров, закрыл глаза и прислонился к переборке, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

Мимо прошли несколько человек из экипажа, но не стали отвлекать капитана от его тяжёлых дум.

Раньше он волновался, что Сарек расскажет Споку о матери. За это уже можно не беспокоиться. Новая причина для волнений: Сарек мог потребовать, чтобы Спок вернулся домой.

Так что Джим уже готовил в уме доводы на этот случай. Он ненавидел использовать логику против вулканцев. Бесполезно. В каждом таком доводе вулканцы сразу видели слабое место, но какой у него есть выбор? Когда дело касалось детей, законы Федерации были кристально ясны. Опекунство автоматически отдавалось родителям.

Добиться, чтобы Сарека признали некомпетентным опекуном?

Чёрт, да о таком даже подумать смешно!

Он же вырастил Спока в первый раз. Просто Джим не хотел ни за какие коврижки расставаться с вулканцем. Он не любил проигрывать, но главным образом ему была невыносима мысль: он никогда не получит Спока – своего Спока – обратно.

Джим был совершенно не готов к такому. Ни сейчас, ни в любое другое время.

Он открыл глаза, когда дверь в зал переговоров с тихим свистом открылась.

Спок вышел с прямой спиной, поднятой головой, сохраняя полное спокойствие.

– Мой отец желает поговорить с тобой наедине.

Джим искренне обрадовался – теперь в мальчике чувствовалась безмятежность, словно какая-то тревога или страх канули в небытие.

_Я знал, что это было необходимо._

Пусть Спок знал о том, какую высокую должность занимал раньше, и как его все ценят и любят, он всё еще оставался обычным мальчиком. Каждому ребёнку нужно одобрение родителей.

– Окей, Спок. Я скоро выйду.

А вот теперь он снова занервничал.

Джим постарался держать себя в руках и не моргать так часто, усаживаясь в кресло во главе стола.

– Капитан Кирк, Спок рассказал мне, что вы лично следите за его состоянием.

– Так точно, посол, – он едва не вставил «сэр» в конец этой фразы.

– Я благодарен вам за усилия.

– О Споке нетрудно заботиться, он хороший мальчик.

Сарек склонил голову, принимая комплимент.

– Но вы хотели знать, не возникнет ли других непредвиденных случаев.

– Да, его ментальная связь с Т’Принг застигла нас врасплох. Он упал в обморок в столовой. К счастью, у нас есть специалист по вулканской медицине и физиологии, и он смог выяснить, что произошло.

– Доктор М’Бенга. Я осведомлен о его назначении на «Энтерпрайз».

Джим удивлённо поднял бровь.

– Я поддержал доктора, когда он решался на перевод на корабль, – продолжил Сарек. – Он рассматривал возможность перевестись в вулканскую колонию, чтобы предложить свои услуги, и поинтересовался моим мнением.

Джим шокированно смотрел на посла. Сарек убедил М’Бенгу присоединиться к экипажу «Энтерпрайз»?

– На Вулкане и так достаточно лекарей, чтобы следить за популяцией колонии, так что не было никакой необходимости покидать должность в Звёздном Флоте. Было логично перевести его на борт «Энтерпрайз». Это флагман Федерации.

_Ага, и за компанию единственный корабль во флоте с вулканским офицером на борту._  Спок, видимо, был не единственным вулканцем, которого Джим недооценивал. Джим начал подозревать, что вулканцы куда хитрее, чем они на самом деле показывают.

_Или общение с людьми их портит._

– И что вы можете сказать мне о Т’Принг?

– Она умерла в возрасте 10 лет во время своего кахс-ван.

– Что? Я думал, она погибла на Вулкане, когда он был уничтожен.

– Не лишённое разума предположение, но всё же неверное. Спок ощутил телепатический шок от её потери в возрасте 10 лет, 3 месяцев, 2 дней и 5,21 часов.

Джим мысленно сделал заметку.

– В тот момент связи было уже три года, и шок, который испытал разум Спока, был сильнее, чем тот припадок, который случился сейчас. Маловероятно, что разрыв случится ещё раз, уже в десятилетнем возрасте, но одни только воспоминания могут вызвать проблемы.

– Могу я рассказать, что с ней случилось?

– Я уже проинформировал его об обстоятельствах её смерти.

– Вы нашли кого-то взамен? – Джим вспомнил слова М’Бенги о биологической нужде. Он сомневался, что это пройдёт только потому, что девочка погибла.

– Нет. Его мать, подчинившись традиции в первый раз, отказалась повторить её. Она настояла, чтобы в этот раз он последовал человеческой традиции и сам выбрал партнера. После некоторых размышлений, я согласился.

_Она умудрилась переспорить упрямого Вулканца?_

Джим был впечатлен. Жаль, что у него не было возможности познакомиться с Амандой. Она была так уверена в себе, так сильна, что полюбила и вышла замуж за вулканца, а потом родила ему самого неповторимого ребёнка, каких ещё никогда не рождалось во вселенной.

И вырастила его.

– Значит, именно поэтому о Т’Принг ничего не было в файле Спока.

– Помимо этого, случилась ещё одна вещь, которую я должен донести до вашего внимания. В возрасте 11 лет, Спок был вовлечён в ссору с применением силы с другим студентом.

– Спок кого-то побил? Что они сделали? Оскорбили его мать?

– Точная догадка, – Сарек поднял бровь.

– Я не удивлён. Это же Спок. Что ещё может вынудить его кого-то ударить? – усмехнулся Джим и махнул рукой.

– Это правда, никакая другая тема не вызовет подобной реакции. Я записал сообщение, которое вы должны будете ему передать, в случае, если его воспоминания вернутся и ему нужно будет со мной поговорить. К сожалению, я смог использовать канал экстренной связи только в этот раз.

– Спасибо. Я понимаю.

– Не благодарите меня, капитан Кирк. Для меня состояние моего сына – дело величайшей важности. Я верю, что ваша оценка тому, когда он сможет вернуться в свой возраст, точна. Но если же нет, если мой сын всё ещё будет ребёнком к концу двух недель, я заберу его под свою опеку.

– Я понял, сэр, – застыл Джим. – Я могу вас уверить, что мы делаем всё возможное, чтобы вернуть его обратно.

– И если этого будет недостаточно, я заберу его домой. Космический корабль – не место для ребёнка, особенно теперь, когда детей у нас почти не осталось.

Всё, что Джим мог сделать, это кивнуть и вежливо попрощаться, а потом экран монитора мигнул и погас. Джим откинулся на спинку кресла и выдохнул.

– Две недели, – вслух пробормотал он. – этого должно быть достаточно. Более, чем достаточно.

Джим доверял своим людям. Они и правда делали всё возможное, и он знал, что вместе у них всё получится. Им просто нужно время. Двух недель должно хватить.

Впрочем, это не остановило Сарека от угроз забрать Спока.

Джим покачал головой, встал и вышел. Спок ждал его на том же самом месте, где чуть раньше стоял сам Джим, вот только мальчик, с идеально прямой спиной, выглядел скорее как офицер охраны.

– Разговор с моим отцом прошёл содержательно?

– О да, очень содержательно, – «и, как всегда, страшно» осталось невысказанным. Он бы лучше выпил. Ох, как бы он был рад небольшой стопке целебного бренди Боунза.

– Давай-ка вернёмся в комнату. Забыл тебя просканировать перед тем, как мы пошли сюда, – потому что он слишком волновался о Сареке, – думаю, если мы не отправим доктору Маккою данные, он нас снова в медотсек притащит.

Спок поморщился и торопливо пошёл к своей каюте, а Джим, подавив жалкую улыбку, последовал за ним.


	7. Chapter 7

Они наткнулись на Маккоя, когда тот шёл по коридору к каюте Спока. У него было самое мрачное выражение лица из всех, которые Джим только видел. Обычно он так хмурился, когда трезвел или когда Джиму удавалось избежать медицинской проверки, воспользовавшись своим положением.

Впрочем, это тоже работало не всегда, потому что Боунз так или иначе умудрялся его найти.

– А вот и вы! – нахмурился Маккой. – Чем это таким вы были заняты, что забыли о сканировании? Я же сказал, что едва вы выберетесь из медотсека…

– Сарек звонил, – Джим прервал упрёки в зародыше. Он хорошо знал этот тон.

Маккой резко заткнулся, оглядывая Джима и Спока, а потом осторожно спросил:

– Ну, и как прошло?

– Примерно так, как я и ожидал.

Маккой понимающе сморщился и сочувственно кивнул головой.

– Могу я поинтересоваться, каковы были ваши ожидания? – Спросил Спок, заметив их странную реакцию.

Джим поймал его взгляд, мальчик выражал своё любопытство по любимой привычке подняв бровь.

– Ну, он твой отец. Он дал мне – нам – всего две недели, чтобы вернуть тебя в нормальный возраст. Если мы этого не сделаем, он придёт и заберёт тебя домой. Признаться, я боялся, что он потребует этого раньше.

Надо было видеть выражение лица Маккоя.

– Мой отец проинформировал меня. Я не согласился.

– Ты не согласился? – Джим удивился, – я думал, ты захочешь вернуться к нему.

Спок на это торжественно произнёс:

– Я офицер Звёздного Флота и, фактически, не ребёнок. Это логично – дать как можно больше времени, чтобы найти способ изменить моё состояние. Тогда меня восстановят в моей должности, – мальчик опустил взгляд к палубе. – Двух недель недостаточно для того, чтобы найти решение. Мой отец был не согласен.

– Это я назвал такую цифру, – подтвердил Джим. – Я думал, что вычислил норму твоих «возрастных прыжков». Как раз две недели.

– Но ты не учел возможные задержки, – возразил Спок.

– Тут он прав, – встрял Маккой.

– Я думал о регрессе, но решил, что, возможно, он будет не таким большим, – Джим склонил голову к вулканцу. – Сколько тебе сейчас лет, Спок?

– 9 лет, 3 месяца, 2 недели и 6.44 дней.

– Когда это он перевалил за 9? – поражённо спросил Маккой.

– Скорее всего, поговорив с отцом, – Сарек, видимо, сказал что-то, что заставило его подрасти. – Сарек точно сказал, что заберёт тебя, если ты всё ещё будешь ребёнком. Но когда ты станешь подростком, то, может, он этого и не сделает. А это произойдёт всего лишь через – сколько? – десять лет?

– Взросление у вулканцев схоже с человеческим, – Спок кивнул.

– Вчера ему было всего пять лет, – задумался Маккой. – Практически, четыре года за день, плюс-минус пара месяцев. Это отличный показатель взросления.

– И даже если мы не сумеем достичь нужного возраста за две недели, мы всё равно не сдадимся, – решительно сказал Джим. – По крайней мере, мы знаем, где тебя найти.

Спок выглядел довольным, Джим понял это по едва заметной улыбке и морщинкам в уголках его карих глаз.

Маккой обнадёживающе похлопал мальчика по спине. Спок осторожно глянул на него в ответ и шагнул назад, поближе к Джиму.

_Бедный Боунз,_ – сочувственно подумал он, заметив, каким подавленным стал его друг, – _Спок подпустил его к себе только тогда, когда был в отключке. А по факту Спок знает его только как мрачного доктора, который продолжает колоть его гипоспреями._

– Кстати, я как раз собирался снова просканировать Спока, – быстро сказал Джим, надеясь, что сможет отвлечь их обоих от этого неловкого момента.

– Ладно, – Маккой отвёл взгляд, борясь с плохим настроением. Впрочем, Джим всё равно видел по его глазам, что тот обижен.

– Приходи к нам вечером, – ему пришла в голову внезапная идея. – Я подумывал о марафоне фильмов. Споку бы посмотреть что-нибудь проверенное.

– Проверенное, да? И почему я уверен, что ты говоришь не о качественных классических фильмах?

Спок смотрел то на Джима, то на Маккоя, а заметив одинаковые ухмылки, удивленно поднял бровь.

Джим хлопнул доктора по плечу:

– Боунз, он даже не понимает сравнения с Гремлином! Мы просто обязаны заполнить пробел в его образовании! Так что, «Нападение помидоров-убийц», «Клякса», «Клоуны-бандиты из дальнего космоса!»

– О, да брось, Джим. Ты уже смотрел их тысячу раз. Ничего космического. Мы уже сталкивались с подобным в настоящей жизни, – пожаловался Маккой. – Выбери что-нибудь другое.

Джим открыл рот, но Маккой сварливо махнул рукой:

– Ничего о войне, ничего об инопланетянах, атакующих Землю, и никаких ужасов! И, кроме того, у фильма должен быть подходящий возрастной рейтинг! – Заметив смятение на его лице, Маккой расхохотался.

– Ну хорошо, хорошо, – проворчал Джим. Всё перечисленное составляло примерно 95% всех фильмов, которые он любил смотреть. – Я найду что-нибудь, что нам всем понравится.

– Я принесу выпивку, – кивнул тот и повернулся к ним спиной. – И не забудь сканы!

Джим скорчил рожу ему вслед. _Зараза! Ты же сам не позволяешь мне пить!_ Нет, вот теперь он точно обиделся.

– Не беспокойся! – Крикнул Джим ему в спину, – лучше притащи попкорн!

В ответ он услышал только самодовольный смешок.

– Как это возможно, чтобы томаты были способны на убийство разумных существ? Разве они не растения с Земли? Без разума или способности двигаться? – Недоумённо спросил Спок, склонив голову.

– В этом вся суть, – Джим улыбнулся ему, а потом открыл дверь в каюту.

Спок последовал за ним, озадаченный. Джим сначала рассмеялся, а потом попробовал объяснить:

– Томаты, слоняющиеся по улицам и убивающие людей. Конечно, на самом деле это невозможно, но весело.

– Я правда не понимаю.

– Боюсь, у людей извращённое чувство юмора.

Спок изогнул бровь.

– Это трудно объяснить. Увидишь, что я имею в виду.

– Есть ли какая-нибудь справочная информация о чувстве юмора людей, которую я мог бы прочесть, чтобы разобраться?

_Хм, а это мысль. Может быть, если подать это Споку в виде научного эксперимента, то ему больше понравится._

– Знаешь, я абсолютно уверен, что что-то видел, – задумчиво сказал Джим. – В закромах компьютерной библиотеки точно должны быть какие-то статьи, посмотри, если хочешь. Только дай мне сначала просканировать тебя.

Спок согласно кивнул.

Джим быстро просканировал мальчика – всё-таки это стало уже знакомой процедурой, – и оставил его наедине с компьютером. Ему даже было любопытно, найдёт ли Спок что-нибудь: всё-таки изучение человеческого юмора с научной точки зрения не очень его интересовало. Джим знал, что его забавляло, и этого было достаточно.

Пока Спок был отвлечён, Джим решил принять душ. Разговор с Сареком заставил его попотеть в буквальном смысле, и он сильнее всего хотел смыть с себя грязь прежде, чем они снова куда-нибудь пойдут.

Так что он достал из репликатора полотенце и направился в ванную.

Раздевшись, Джим подумал, что перед киномарафоном они вполне могли бы потратить пару часов на прогулку до научной лаборатории. Спок наверняка обрадуется, ведь в инженерный отсек ход пока был закрыт. К тому же он мог бы снова проверить, как идёт проверка поврежденной энергии в той детали с космической станции 23.

Хоть забота о маленьком Споке и отнимала всё его внимание, Джим всё ещё горел желанием узнать, кто посмел подвергнуть его корабль опасности.

Было довольно увлекательно придумывать план мести для того, кто рисковал его людьми. Джим вышел из душа с полотенцем на бёдрах, широко ухмыляющийся, напевающий себе под нос мелодию Вагнера и уже готовый послать Кексика и его команду на охоту.

– Полет валькирий, акт третий «Валькирии», композитор Рихард Вагнер, земная дата: 23 июля 1851 года, – Спок поднял взгляд на Джима и тут же опустил голову к монитору, его щёки моментально окрасились зелёным.

– Эмм, ага, ты прав, – ответил Джим, удивлённый и его знаниями, и его странной реакцией.

Пожалуй, выйти из душа в одном полотенце было не лучшей идеей. А вдруг у вулканцев не принято обнажаться в присутствии посторонних? Он никогда раньше не сталкивался с таким, но, может, это личный пунктик Спока. Даже среди людей запрет на публичное обнажение и другие заморочки варьировались от человека к человеку, от культуры к культуре. Джим никогда его не спрашивал.

Джим быстро подхватил чистую форму и скрылся в уборной, чтобы не смущать ребёнка ещё сильнее.

Когда он снова вышел, Спок вернул себе естественный цвет лица, хотя Джима встревожило неожиданно мрачное выражение. Словно Спок пытался скрыть свою реакцию, думая, что Джим ожидает от него вулканского контроля над эмоциями.

_Чёрт. Я конкретно его смутил._

– Прости за это, Спок, – Джим надеялся смягчить удар.

– В извинениях нет нужды, – монотонно ответил мальчик.

– Если я делаю вещи, которые, – только не «смущают»! – противоречат твоим культурным обычаям, тебе просто нужно сказать мне. Я не очень много знаю о культуре Вулкана.

Впрочем, он пытался изучить кое-что, частично, чтобы лучше узнать своего первого офицера, и частично из-за того, что после гибели Вулкана информация стала более ценной. Вот только у него было не очень много свободного времени. Конечно, пока он не попал в медотсек.

Спок явно хотел что-то сказать, но передумал и просто кивнул.

– Так что, ты нашёл что-нибудь о человеческом юморе? – Джим решил, что пора показать Споку старый добрый способ расслабиться: от души повеселиться.

– Я нашел статью о человеческих способах развлечения, в основном, о кино, она была написана вулканской ученой с большим опытом жизни среди людей. Статья описывает социальное и культурное значение фильмов. А также объясняет, что фильмы – это развлечение, созданное, чтобы получить эмоциональный отклик в виде любопытства, смеха, страха или сопереживания.

– Ага, это так. Хороший фильм всегда оказывает воздействие. Впечатления, конечно, могут быть и отрицательными, но кино никогда не оставляет тебя равнодушным.

– Т’Пол, автор статьи, также написала, что, хотя фильмы в большинстве своем выдуманные, во время просмотра они считаются настоящими. Я признаю, что не могу понять, как что-то ненастоящее можно считать реальным.

– Ну, – задумчиво сказал Джим, – мы даём волю эмоциям.

– По какой причине?

– Чтобы кино произвело более сильное впечатление, конечно.

– Очаровательно.

– Сегодня ты узнаешь, что Т’Пол имела в виду.

– Я буду очень внимателен.

Джим мягко улыбнулся и кивнул. Даже будучи ребёнком, Спок всё ещё оставался ученым. Кстати об этом.

– Не хочешь прогуляться до научных лабораторий? Мне всё равно нужно туда спуститься, так что мы могли бы заодно посмотреть оборудование.

У Спока от восторга загорелись глаза, и он и думать забыл о контроле эмоций.

– Получить доступ в астрометрическую лабораторию было бы удовлетворительно.

– Окей, план готов.

– Должен ли я переодеться?

– Неа, ты же руководитель научного отдела, они привыкли видеть тебя в форме, – сказал Джим, направляясь к выходу. – Другой внешний вид собьет их с толку.

Спок глянул на него, нахмурившись и подозревая, что Джим подшучивает над ним.

Впрочем, Джим именно этим и занимался: выражение лица Спока в такие моменты становилось по-настоящему уморительным.

– Я нахожу маловероятным, что ученые, состоящие на службе на борту корабля Федерации, будут так легко сбиты с толку обычной сменой одеяния, – проворчал он.

– Никогда не знаешь, что может случиться.

– Это бессмысленный, пространный и абсолютно неаргументированный ответ, – Джим успел заметить, как задорно блеснули глаза мальчика, и усмехнулся.

Весело обсуждая хрупкость сознания учёных или её полное отсутствие, они вышли из турболифта на палубу, на которой разместилась большая часть научных лабораторий. Включая астрометрическую, так заинтересовавшую Спока.

***

– Капитан, – махнул рукой Скотти, сидя за компьютерной станцией в одной из лабораторий, – я как раз хотел пойти вас искать. О, вижу, коммандер снова в форме. Рад, что тебе лучше, парень, – он уставился на Спока, ища подтверждение тому, что всё действительно хорошо. – Мы тут все переволновались, узнав, что ты отключился прямо в столовой.

Выражение искренней заботы застало Спока врасплох, и он удивлённо распахнул глаза. Заметив это, Джим мягко похлопал его по плечу, и, придя в себя, Спок ответил:

– Мое здоровье удовлетворительно, мистер Скотт.

– Зови меня Скотти.

– Не думаю, что это будет уместно.

– Ага, в прошлый раз ты сказал то же самое, – хохотнул тот, а потом повернулся к Джиму и уже серьёзно продолжил, – но вообще-то я искал вас по другой причине.

– Что случилось? – спросил он, тут же помрачнев.

– Я получил результаты проверки той самой детали, что чуть нас не убила, – Скотти нажал несколько кнопок на клавиатуре, вывел документ на экран, а потом развернул монитор к ним, – и деталь-то была изготовлена на Орионе.

– Орион. Ну ёб.., – Джим одернул себя, кинув быстрый взгляд на Спока, – Неудивительно, что она была треснутая.

– Ага, очень плохо изготовленный кусок дерьма, прошедший кучу космических портов и неожиданно оказавшийся в пространстве Федерации.

– Необязательно, космическая станция 23 находится близко к транспортным путям, – Джим задумчиво нахмурился, – у нас тут плотное движение кораблей, перевозящих грузы во все уголки Федерации. Возможно, он прибыл непосредственно с Ориона.

– Может быть.

– Промышленность Ориона запрещена в Федерации, потому что они используют рабский труд, – прервал Спок, – если эта деталь с Ориона, её не продали бы на рынке, так как по закону это контрабанда.

Они внимательно посмотрели на мальчика, удивлённые его замечанием.

– А ведь он прав, – кивнул Джим, стукнув кулаком по ладони. – Товары Ориона вне закона, если они не имеют специальный сертификат с миров без рабства. Как ты вообще узнал, откуда эта деталь? Мы можем сузить поиск до определенной планеты?

– Да без проблем. Это же технологии Ориона. Прошлый тест длился так долго, потому что компьютер как раз таки исключал прочие источники. А вот проверить, доставлена ли она с рабской планеты, займет пару секунд.

Скотти повернул к себе монитор, застучал по клавишам и нахмурился:

– С рабской планеты.

Мысли закружились в голове Джима с бешеной скоростью, и вскоре всё встало на свои места. Он вспомнил, как тот мудак со станции отнёсся к ним, и как он ему моментально не понравился. Джим доверял своей интуиции.

– Думаю, я знаю, что произошло.

Скотти заинтересованно склонил голову, а Спок так внимательно уставился на Джима, словно пытался прочесть его мысли.

– На космических станциях должны обязательно проверять груз торговых кораблей как раз на такой случай, – начал объяснять он. – У них есть специальные, постоянно обновляющиеся сенсоры для того, чтобы обнаруживать контрабанду. Потом они должны конфисковать груз. А не продавать его ничего не подозревающим суднам для лишней прибыли.

Скотти мрачно сказал:

– Я вижу, к чему вы ведёте, капитан. Убью этого засранца.

Спок внезапно побледнел, и Джим поспешил успокоить ребёнка:

– Он снова преувеличивает. – Впрочем, он был полностью согласен с маниакальными настроениями своего главного инженера. Ему самому хотелось прибить этого командира со станции 23. Он просто не хотел пугать Спока.

– А вот и нет, – проворчал Скотти, но потом смягчился. – Прости, парень. Просто никто не может подвергать мою девочку опасности безнаказанно.

– Вот именно.

–  Джим, ты сказал раньше, что опасность взрыва корабля была минимальной, – заговорил Спок. – Однако экспрессивность ваших реакций доказывает, что уровень опасности был гораздо выше.

Скотти вздохнул, и вдруг стало заметно, как сильно он устал.

– Всё могло случиться, пацан. Если бы что-нибудь взорвалось – это одна беда. А вот если бы во время варпа повредился корпус корабля, вот это был бы конец.

– Корабль бы вырвало из варпа без единого предупреждения, – добавил Джим. – А без мощности варпа у нас бы остались только двигатели. Что значит, мы бы несколько месяцев или даже дольше добирались до ближайшей звёздной системы, в зависимости от того, куда бы нас выкинуло.

– А если бы нам совсем не повезло, то энергии двигателей мы бы тоже лишились, – продолжил Скотти. – Мы бы застряли в космосе совсем без энергии, в куче световых лет от ближайшей планеты.

Спок смотрел на них широко раскрытыми глазами.

– Отнюдь не быстрая смерть, – мягко добавил Скотти.

– Неа, совсем нет, – согласно кивнул Джим. Это был кошмарный сценарий для капитана любого корабля: звездолёта или торговой баржи. Потеряться в открытом космосе, без энергии, без двигателей, не имея возможности позвать на помощь и сохранить жизни своих людей.

Джим был очень благодарен судьбе за то, что Скотти появился сначала в его жизни, а потом и на корабле. И он всё думал и думал о кораблях, которым не повезло так, как ему, которые были уже мертвы, о кораблях-призраках, дрейфующих в космосе, и всё из-за чужой жадности.

– Отправь эту информацию адмиралам Звёздного Флота, высший приоритет, – приказал Джим тихим, но злым голосом. – Корабли исчезают каждый день, теряются в космосе после крушений. Как вы думаете, сколько из них исчезли из-за деталей с Ориона, купленных на той станции?

– Да и одного много. Я напишу отчёт меньше чем за час, сэр. Вот только у нас недостаточно доказательств для обвинения. Подозрений всё-таки маловато.

– Звёздный Флот выяснит правду. Я бы рад вернуться и найти нужные доказательства, но у нас сейчас другая миссия. Но опасность достаточно велика, чтобы Флот взялся за расследование. Перешли отчёт через канал экстренных вызовов, а также отправь копии на все звездолёты. И в конце посоветуй им проверить корабль, если вдруг они что-то покупали на той космической базе.

– Да, сэр.

Скотти встал, чтобы выполнить приказ, но внезапно его повело.

– Скотти! – Джим вскочил, чтобы поддержать друга.

– Всего лишь головокружение, капитан, –тот покачал головой, и Джим убрал руку. Присмотревшись к тёмным кругам под его глазами, он спросил:

– Когда ты вообще спал в последний раз?

– А какой сегодня день недели?

Джим на шутку только поднял бровь.

– Я же не мог оставить двигатели в том состоянии, капитан, – признался Скотти. – Это очень важно. У меня и раньше такое бывало.

– Да, в экстренных ситуациях, когда у нас мало времени. Но сейчас всё более-менее спокойно, так что ты должен поспать.

– Ладно, сэр. Но сначала я распоряжусь об отчёте, – упрямо сказал тот.

– Хорошо, мистер Скотт, – вздохнул Джим. – Но как только вы доделаете отчёт и отправите его в Звёздный Флот, будьте добры устроить себе выходной.

– Есть, капитан, – Скотти согласно кивнул и удалился.

– Ты считаешь, что другие корабли тоже находятся в опасности из-за контрабандных деталей с Ориона, – заметил Спок.

– Ага. Но я надеюсь, что «Энтерпрайз» всё-таки была первой и единственной. Другим кораблям не повезло бы так сильно.

– Должен согласиться. Мистер Скотт зарекомендовал себя как самый компетентный инженер.

– Скотти – лучший, – Джим усмехнулся, услышав одобрительный тон Спока. – Он убедится, чтобы информация до всех дошла. Пойдём, посмотрим остальные лаборатории.

***

По мнению Джима, в научных лабораториях Спок оторвался по полной.

Научные офицеры были счастливы увидеть мальчика. Они с радостью показывали ему всё, что бы того ни интересовало, и отвечали на бесконечные вопросы. Так что Джим просто прислонился к стене и позволил Споку окружить себя его подчинёнными.

Поначалу мальчик очень удивлённо и недоверчиво отнёсся к оказываемому вниманию, но уважительные интонации и доброжелательные улыбки быстро его успокоили. Впрочем, он не перестал оглядываться на Джима, словно удостоверяясь, что его не оставили в одиночестве.

Джим подмигивал ему каждый раз.

– Спасибо, что пришли к нам с мистером Споком, капитан, – поблагодарил лейтенант Эрнандез, пока Спок занимался исследованием химической лаборатории. – Меня чуть на части не порвали, когда я всем сказал, что разговаривал с коммандером на мостике. А когда мы узнали, что мистер Спок в медотсеке... Было не очень приятно.

– Да никому не понравилось то, что произошло, – кивнул Джим. – Мы бы и раньше зашли, если бы могли.

– А что случилось с мистером Споком, сэр?

– Ничего опасного. Просто его воспоминания вернулись. Не могу поделиться деталями.

– Я понимаю, сэр. Это дело мистера Спока.

– Именно, лейтенант. Как только мистер Спок будет в порядке, он сам решит, рассказывать ли об этом команде.

– Джим! – Спок внезапно отошёл от офицеров и с восторгом посмотрел на него, – мы наконец пойдём в астрометрическую лабораторию!

– Тебе и правда нравится звёздная картография, да, Спок? – спросил он, коротко улыбнувшись.

– В настоящем времени предметом моих научных работ является ведение карт и анализ звёздных тел, – сказал Спок и словно даже подскочил, направившись дальше по коридору.

_Он даже не может признать, что наслаждается изучением звёзд_ , – изумлённо подумал Джим. Он знал, что Спок никогда не перерастёт это занятие.

Он пошёл вслед за Споком и прочими офицерами, но не успел даже войти в астрометрическую лабораторию, когда его неожиданно окликнула йомен Рэнд:

– Капитан Кирк! Капитан Кирк! Я получила новости от группы высадки, вы должны это увидеть!

Джим остановился, поджидая, пока она поравняется с ним. Она так быстро шла, что даже её всегда идеальная прическа растрепалась.

– Вы что, бежали, йомен? – с любопытством спросил Джим. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Рэнд бегала, по крайней мере, если не была объявлена красная тревога. Она властно шла вперед, и люди перед ней расступались.

– Сэр, – сразу же сказала она, не утруждаясь ответом, и протянула падд, – вы должны прочитать.

Заинтересованный, Джим просмотрел отчёт и расплылся в широкой улыбке. Кажется, Кинсер и команда учёных внизу на Кромтике нашли решение, как вернуть Спока!

В приложении были схемы устройства, обратного Сфере омоложения.

– Да! – завопил Джим. Рэнд стояла рядом и ухмылялась.

Единственной проблемой было отсутствие некоторых данных в приложенной схеме. Чертежи были старыми и написанными на бумаге, и чернила в некоторых местах стёрлись. Также на Кромтике не хватало оборудования и материалов, чтобы построить механизм. Не из музея же брать.

Ученым придётся строить реверсивное устройство с нуля, а это займёт несколько дней. Хотя преподобный отец-инженер Крет вызвался помочь, так что работа должна пойти быстрее. А транспортёры могут стать ещё лучшим подспорьем. Кинсер также написал, что выяснили техники транспортёров: использование транспортерных глушителей поможет Споку избежать повреждений или побочных эффектов от вынужденного возрастного прыжка. Иначе стресса будет слишком много, а ведь нормальный триггер для изменения – это счастливый Спок.

Спок выглянул из дверей астрометрической лаборатории, смотря на приплясывающего Джима с поднятой бровью.

Остальные учёные тоже с любопытством смотрели на капитана.

Джим ухмыльнулся Споку и взмахнул паддом:

– Хорошие новости от группы высадки.

Спок всё ещё словно раздумывал, в своём ли тот уме.

– Я всего лишь радуюсь, Спок, – довольно рассмеялся Джим.

– Они нашли решение, как вернуть мой подлинный возраст?

– Надеюсь на это. Они продолжают работать, так что ещё ничего не решено. Но у них кое-что есть: планы и чертежи механизма, который может обратить вспять то, что Сфера сделала с тобой.

Спок медленно кивнул, потом отвёл взгляд и неуверенно пожал плечами. И это охладило пыл Джима как ведро ледяной воды.

– Эй, – мягко сказал Джим, подошёл к Споку и, отложив падд в сторону, устроился перед ребёнком на коленях так, чтобы их взгляды были на одном уровне.

Спок смотрел куда угодно, но не ему в глаза.

Джим положил ладони на его узкие плечи и осторожно сжал:

– Эй, Спок. Тебе не придется делать ничего, что ты не хочешь.

Спок наконец-то поднял взгляд. Он выглядел так беззащитно, что у Джима перехватило дыхание. Он сглотнул, а потом ободряюще улыбнулся:

– Если хочешь, мы просто продолжим делать то, что делаем, пока твой возраст не станет обычным.

– Было бы логичным...

– Логичным, да, – прервал его Джим. – Но, Спок, реверсивное устройство можно оставить и для поддержки. В том, как ты взрослеешь сейчас, нет ничего неправильного. Меня просто подгоняют временные рамки, поэтому я и заставляю всех поскорее найти решение.

– Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы я вернулся в прежнее состояние как можно раньше? – спросил Спок, такой уязвимый, что Джиму показалось: неверный ответ разобьёт мальчику сердце.

– Ты нравишься мне в любом состоянии, – честно признался Джим. – В любом возрасте. Я же говорил, Спок: мы друзья. Я не отворачиваюсь от тех, кто мне нравится, только потому, что они больше не взрослые или не дети. Ты – Спок, неважно, ребёнок или взрослый, и ты всё ещё ты. И ты мне _нравишься_.

Спок моргнул и накрыл руки Джима своими, осторожно касаясь ладоней кончиками пальцев.

Его взгляд стал отстранённым, словно он прислушивался к чему-то внутри.

Джиму стало интересно, на каком уровне была его телепатия в девять лет, и он попытался передать Споку всю свою привязанность, показать, насколько был честен в своих словах.

Наконец, Спок расслабился, выпрямился и расправил плечи, убрав руки от рук Джима.

– Спасибо, – прошептал мальчик так тихо, что Джим едва расслышал, несмотря на то, как близко друг к другу они стояли.

Джим улыбнулся, подобрал падд и тоже выпрямился:

– Возвращайся в лабораторию, я сейчас подойду.

Спок кивнул и последовал его совету.

Джим окинул взглядом научных офицеров. Они бессовестно подслушали весь их разговор, а теперь стояли и так же бессовестно улыбались.

Джим покачал головой и повернулся к Рэнд. Она торопливо моргала, а её ресницы были влажными.

– Йомен... – Джим замер, не зная, что ей сказать.

– Капитан, – сурово вымолвила она, схватила падд и торопливо промаршировала подальше от него.

Джим усмехнулся ей вслед. Он нечасто видел эту сторону йомен. Рэнд слишком часто была занята тем, что заставляла его делать бумажную работу, чтобы показывать, какой доброй она может быть.

Он зашёл в астрометрическую лабораторию, где Спока снова окружили обожающие его сотрудники. Так что Джим прислонился к стене, наблюдая, как мальчик всё больше их очаровывает своими разумными вопросами.

Все шло просто шикарно. Сейчас он был куда счастливее, чем после разговора с Сареком. Его люди оправдали его доверие.

Как только реверсивное устройство будет готово, никто не сможет отобрать у него Спока, даже если Спок не захочет его использовать.

Теперь ему стоило поволноваться только о подборке фильмов на просмотр сегодня ночью, когда к ним придет Боунз.

_Вот блин. И почему Боунз напомнил мне про возрастной цензор?_

Интересно, а у него есть шанс заставить Спока повзрослеть до тринадцати до начала киномарафона?


	8. Chapter 8

Спок почти целый час сканировал Кромтик, кромтиканское солнце и другие светила в этой системе.

Один из научных офицеров добыл где-то пустой падд и отдал его мальчику, чтобы тот мог загрузить в него собранные данные. Ещё один, подхватив волну, скрылся в коридоре и вернулся через несколько минут с трикодером. Правда, не медицинским, а специально разработанным для научного отдела и запрограммированным на более широкий анализ материй от биологической до геологической и даже животной.

Джим чуть не умер со смеху, глядя, с каким выражением лица научный офицер протянул Споку трикодер, словно принёс жертву возлюбленному богу, а не подарил ребёнку технологичную игрушку.

Когда Спок перекинул ремешок от трикодера через плечо, едва заметно улыбаясь уголками губ, научный офицер горделиво заулыбался в ответ.

Джиму пришлось прикрыть рот ладонью, чтобы не выдать себя.

 _Интересно, Спок вообще знает, как сильно офицеры его обожают?_ – Наверно, он даже не догадывался или считал, что его уважают только из-за более высокого звания.

Хоть он и был самым умным и самым сильным получеловеком на памяти Джима, некоторые вещи пролетали абсолютно мимо него.

– Джим, – окликнул его мальчик, выдёргивая из мыслей. Он успел подойти к капитану, держа в руке новый падд, глаза светились от восторга.

– Да, Спок?

– Я закончил изучение Кромтиканской системы.

– И как ты нашел её?

Спок удивлённо моргнул:

– Мы на геостационарной орбите над планетой Кромтик. Мне не пришлось её искать.

– Я имел в виду... – Джим усмехнулся, – что ты думаешь о сканерах астрометрической лаборатории?

В его взгляде промелькнуло веселье:

– Я думаю, что в этой лаборатории самое современное оборудование, какое я только видел. Сканеры дальнего действия превысили радиус, который я считал возможным, на полпарсека.

– «Энтерпрайз» – новейший корабль во всей Федерации, – гордо сказал Джим. – Так что у нас не только отличные специалисты, но и технологии.

– Должен признать, что так и есть.

После этих слов научные офицеры приобрели такой вид, словно Спок дал им увольнительную на целый месяц.

Джим покачал головой и тихо рассмеялся.

– Ты закончил? Уже пора сделать перерыв на ланч... хотя, уже скорее на обед. – Из-за того, что Спок попал в медотсек, а потом им пришлось поспать днём, их расписание настолько сбилось, что с приёмом пищи они сильно припозднились. – Если у нас останется время, мы ещё пройдемся по кораблю. Ну а если нет, то ещё есть завтра.

– Я был бы рад продолжить экскурсию позднее. В данный момент я получил информацию, что следующей миссией «Энтерпрайз» станет составление карты неизученной туманности, – голос Спока задрожал от возбуждения. – Разрешат ли мне помочь при выполнении данной задачи?

Спок смотрел на него с мольбой во взгляде, а Джим никогда не мог устоять перед его просьбами. Правда, когда остальные научные офицеры присоединились к мальчику, он решил, что это перебор.

Что должен сделать капитан?

 _Ну, я, кажется, в меньшинстве_ , – изумлённо подумал Джим, – _можно сдаться на милость, пока Спок не приступил к серьёзной осаде_ , – и пришёл к выводу, что предпочёл бы любоваться щенячьими глазками Спока издалека, а не попадать под их действие.

– Почему бы и нет, – Джим пожал плечами, и тот просиял. – Но, Спок, мы не отправимся в новую туманность сразу после нынешней миссии. Нам нужно будет остановиться на звёздной базе, чтобы приобрести деталь для корпуса, помнишь? Скотти, конечно, кое-что подлатал, но там уже всё старое, и именно поэтому нам пришлось купить ту деталь с Ориона. Не думаю, что корабль долго продержится без замены. Тем более, мы рядом с Ромуланским пространством.

На такой опасной территории их двигатели должны работать на полной мощности. А этого не случится, пока они не купят на звёздной базе новые запчасти.

– Я понимаю, – серьёзно произнёс Спок, весь его восторг моментально испарился.

– Но это не займет много времени, – подбодрил его Джим. – Скорее всего, как только мы придём в норму, нам сразу прикажут двигаться к туманности.

Спок кивнул.

– Впрочем, должен предупредить тебя, что командование Звёздного Флота может изменить приказ в последний момент, – продолжил он. – Так что не расстраивайся сильно, если мы туда не отправимся.

– Вулканцы не относятся к видам, которые могут испытывать подобные эмоции, – чопорно сказал мальчик.

Джим недоверчиво хмыкнул.

– Даже если приказ изменят, вы можете прийти в любое время, – вдруг произнёс лейтенант Эрнандез. Остальные офицеры радостно закивали. – Мы часто проводим сканирование небесных тел на дальней дистанции, так что нам пригодится ваша помощь.

– Я буду более чем рад помочь вам. И примите мою благодарность за то, что уделяете мне время несмотря на строгое расписание.

– Ох, нет, сэр...

– Это было весело!

– Мы всегда рады вас видеть, коммандер!

– Да! Приходите ещё, мистер Спок.

Научные офицеры окружили мальчика, и он сразу растерялся и явно начал искать пути отступления, так что Джим использовал всё своё капитанское влияние и пару физических приёмов, чтобы оказаться в центре толпы. Он бережно высвободил Спока из тисков научных офицеров и повёл его к двери.

Уже в дверях Джим кинул на офицеров предупреждающий взгляд. Те явно собрались преследовать их и дальше по коридору и разочарованно простонали, когда двери с шумом закрылись.

На полпути к ближайшему лифту Джим вдруг заметил, что Спок бледнее обычного, а глаза широко распахнуты.

– Эй, ты в порядке? – Они зашли в лифт, и Спок ответил через пару мгновений:

– Я считаю, что они реагируют на меня чересчур сильно. Я не привык получать столько внимания от незнакомцев. Или личностей, которые не связаны со мной генетически.

– Ну, ты же глава научного отдела, а не просто старший помощник. Они проводят с тобой больше времени, чем другие члены команды – ну, за исключением офицеров с мостика, – задумчиво сказал Джим. – К тому же, они узнали, что ты попал в медотсек, и заволновались. А потом увидели тебя, живого и здорового, так что решили выразить своё облегчение. Правда, немного переборщили.

– Обычно они не так несдержанны? – Спок склонил голову к плечу, и Джим коротко рассмеялся:

– Нет. Думаю, они бы не стали вести себя так непрофессионально рядом с тобой – я имею в виду, взрослым.

– Я понимаю, – задумчиво сказал Спок, взвесив его слова.

– Это хорошо. Думаю, в следующий раз они будут поспокойнее. И смотри-ка! Теперь у тебя есть падд и собственный трикодер.

Они вышли из турболифта, и Спок довольно поправил трикодер и поудобнее взялся за падд. Джим сердито вздохнул: он сам должен был подумать об этих вещах.

 _Ну блин, никто же не ожидает, что я вечно буду идеален_ , – фыркнул он про себя.

– На борту есть ботанический сад с образцами практически с каждой планеты Федерации, а также с тех, которые исследовала «Энтерпрайз». Мы можем потом зайти туда, и ты их просканируешь.

– Это было бы удовлетворительно.

В дверях столовой их встретили громкими аплодисментами, Джим вздрогнул, а Спок и вовсе замер на полушаге.

– Ладно, ребята, – шум всё не успокаивался, и Джим поднял ладонь. – Я знаю, что вы все рады видеть Спока, но мы всего лишь хотим пообедать.

Аплодисменты стихли, но члены команды продолжили улыбаться.

Спок всё ещё не двигался, и Джиму пришлось легко подтолкнуть его между лопаток.

– Снова активно выражают своё облегчение? – поинтересовался тот, пока они направлялись к ближайшему пустому столу.

– Выходит, что так.

Спок кивнул и сел за стол, лишь единожды посмотрев на команду в ответ.

 _Без сомнений, он наверняка боится, что его снова окружат_.

– Так что, Спок, всё ещё никаких предпочтений в еде?

Тот кинул на него взгляд, в котором угадывалось раздражение. Джим рассмеялся и пошёл за обедом. Он и сам не особо придирался к еде, так что выбрал рандомную программу на репликаторе, с единственным условием, чтобы блюдо было вегетарианское.

В итоге репликатор выдал ему пару тарелок урда с рисом и блюдо с двумя огромными кусками ягодного пирога. Сладкому запаху пирога было почти невозможно сопротивляться, так что, поставив поднос на стол и сев за него, Джим сразу же потянулся к своему куску.

Спок с мгновение смотрел на него с поднятой бровью, а потом взял в руки вилку и тоже принялся за еду.

Внезапно мальчик снова удивлённо поднял бровь.

– Я уже пробовал этот десерт, – произнёс он, пристально глядя на пирог.

– Правда? – недоверчиво спросил Джим.

– Это любимый пирог моей матери, – Спок кивнул, вытащил трикодер и изучил кусок. – Да, данные подтверждают мою теорию, в пироге смесь ягод Rubus fruticosus, Rubus arcticus, Vaccinium myrtilloides. Также известных, как куманика, княженика и канадская черника. Моя мать делает такой же пирог именно из этих ягод.

Джим посмотрел на Спока, потом на поломанный кусок. _Блин, интересно, каковы были шансы, что репликатор сделает именно его? Наверно, десятки тысяч к одному. Или даже выше, учитывая, что в меню доступны и блюда с других планет._

Спок недолго помолчал и убрал трикодер обратно.

– Отец не сказал мне о её местонахождении. У меня есть сообщение, которое я хотел бы передать.

Джим вздрогнул, не успев скрыть реакцию, слишком удивлённый его словами. К счастью, Спок даже не заметил этого, так как всё его внимание захватил пирог.

– Мой отец сказал, что будет лучше дождаться, пока полностью вернутся мои воспоминания, – уныло продолжил он.

– Он, наверно, прав, – тихо сказал Джим, надеясь, что это поможет замять тему.

Спок медленно кивнул и вернулся к поеданию пирога.

По спокойному выражению лица мальчика было понятно, что упоминание матери не вызвало никакой тревоги. Что бы Сарек ни сказал сыну, он внушил ему спокойствие, и разговора о семье было недостаточно, чтобы его поколебать. Что было очень хорошо, потому что Джиму не нравилось осторожничать и избегать этой темы.

Вот уж после такого Спок бы стопроцентно подумал, что здесь что-то не так.

– А что ещё нравится твоей маме?

Аккуратно прожевав кусочек, Спок назвал Джиму список. Тот слушал со всё возрастающим удивлением: список был разделён по таким категориям, как завтрак, ланч, обед, десерт, в них имелись подпункты происхождения с определённых планет, причём в алфавитном порядке.

Очевидно, Аманде очень нравилась нечеловеческая еда.

 _Может, именно поэтому Спок не пробовал спагетти аж до девяти лет_ , – подумал Джим. – _Он попробовал всё от андорианских щи до байоранского хлеба мапа. Неудивительно, что он не добрался до итальянской кухни._

Внезапно заинтересовавшись, как пирог оказался в случайном поиске, Джим решил проверить меню репликатора и отследил рецепт. И совсем не удивился, узнав, что именно Спок внёс его в программу.

После ещё одной проверки Джим обнаружил несколько сотен рецептов, которые тот добавил в меню. Примерно две трети были из списка любимых блюд Аманды, только что перечисленных Споком, а остальные из вулканской кухни.

 _И он ещё говорит, что у него нет предпочтений._ Джим вздохнул и вернулся за стол, чтобы рассказать мальчику о своей находке.

Тот кивнул, словно подозревал что-то подобное:

– Было маловероятно, что у кого-то другого будет точный рецепт пирога моей матери. Вероятность была меньше пяти процентов.

– Так высоко?

– Это фамильный рецепт, – объяснил Спок, осторожно отламывая кусочек, чтобы достать относительно целую ягоду. – Поэтому был шанс, что он передавался по другой линии Грейсонов.

– А ведь верно, – кивнул Джим, внезапно задумавшись о человеческой семье Спока. Он ведь никогда не спрашивал, ни разу. Даже неизвестно, сколько живых родственников осталось.

_Наверно, он единственный вулканец, у которого за спиной такая большая семья._

Хоть он и порадовался за Спока, мысль была весьма отрезвляющей.

– И сколько тебе лет сейчас, Спок? – Джим вдруг осознал, что давненько не спрашивал его об этом.

– Мне 9 лет, 10 месяцев, 3 недели и 2.08 дней, – ответил он, прожевав и проглотив очередной кусок.

_Так близко к десяти и к воспоминаниям о смерти Т’Принг..._

– Если снова почувствуешь себя странно, словно готов отключиться или что-нибудь в этом роде, сразу же скажи мне, – серьёзно предупредил Джим.

– Ты беспокоишься о возвращении моих воспоминаний о Т’Принг, – кивнул Спок.

– Именно.

– Мой отец сообщил мне, каковы симптомы разорванной ментальной связи. Я не должен испытать второго шока, так как теперь я подготовлен.

– Это хорошо. Боюсь, я не переживу второго раза, – Джим улыбнулся.

Спок пристально на него посмотрел, сжав губы в узкую линию, но потом расслабился:

– Ещё один пример гиперболы?

– Ага. Ну, вроде как.

– Нет нужды преувеличивать, – нахмурился мальчик, опустив уголки губ.

– Кто сказал, что я преувеличиваю? – он набрал урд на вилку и наколол кусочек лука.

Спок недоверчиво прищурился, а потом залился зелёным румянцем.

Джим замер, не донеся вилку до рта, завороженно наблюдая, как от смущения у Спока зеленеют даже острые кончики ушей.

Тот бесстрастно уставился в тарелку, будто, игнорируя наличие румянца, он бы убедил всех, что его и в помине не было.

Джим позволил ему это, удивлённый, что довёл его до такого состояния уже третий раз за день. Мальчик явно смущался больше, чем его взрослая версия. Джиму даже стало интересно, что могло бы заставить взрослого Спока покраснеть. И при этом, чтобы тот его не прибил.

– Капитан Кирк, – йомен Рэнд резко ворвалась в мысли Джима, и он чуть не подпрыгнул. Он даже не слышал, как она подошла. – У меня сообщение от командования Звёздного Флота, – она говорила, как обычно, с деловой интонацией, но сверлила Джима мрачным взглядом, напоминая, что лучше бы ему не упоминать их последний разговор.

Джим разумно решил не дразнить её лишний раз – уж Рэнд-то нашла бы, как ему отомстить, особенно учитывая, что она распоряжалась всеми бумагами. Не стоит даже думать об этом, по крайней мере, не продумав заранее план отступления.

Джим взял падд, вчитался в сообщение и удивлённо поднял бровь.

– Спасибо, Рэнд, – он пометил сообщение прочтённым. – Отправьте копию мистеру Скотту, чтобы он увидел её, как проснется. Только не будите прямо сейчас.

– Есть, капитан. Я скоро соберу суточные отчеты, нужно, чтобы вы их подписали.

– У вас полно времени, йомен. А если вы вдруг захотите поотлынивать, я никому не скажу, – Джим невинно глянул на девушку и очаровательно улыбнулся.

– Отчеты будут готовы меньше, чем через час, – проигнорировала его Рэнд.

Видимо, спустя всего лишь полгода она приобрела иммунитет к его капитанским чарам. Теперь и это не спасёт его от скучной бумажной работы.

Он вздохнул и кивнул, и Рэнд удалилась.

– Могу ли я узнать содержание сообщения? – с интересом спросил Спок.

– Почему бы и нет. Командование уведомило меня, что разведка Звёздного Флота завела дело по происшествию на звёздной базе 23 и проведёт расследование.

– Разведка Звёздного Флота? Разве не органы безопасности должны расследовать дела по внутренней безопасности Федерации?

– Обычно да, но командование обеспокоено тем, что это мог быть преднамеренный саботаж. А так как именно разведка занимается делами миров вне Федерации, они взяли это расследование под контроль.

– Ты думаешь, что они тебе не поверили, – заметил Спок и немного нахмурился.

– Нет, поверили, – Джим покачал головой, хоть тот и не спрашивал, а утверждал. – Иначе бы никого и не отправили на станцию, или написали бы что-нибудь про неудачное совпадение. Они всего лишь хотят подстраховаться.

– Я не понимаю. Разве это не трата времени и усилий?

– Не в этом случае. Всё ещё есть вероятность, что я чего-то недопонял, хотя, уверен, это не так. Но если всё же это моя ошибка, то Звёздному Флоту лучше и правда провести расследование.

– Это выглядит несколько неэффективно.

– Ну, у них нет другого выбора. Они знают про деталь с Ориона со станции 23, и у них есть мои догадки, что там произошло. Мы узнаем, что они выяснят, как только расследование завершится. Командование пообещало держать меня в курсе.

Спок кивнул и доел пирог, слизнув крошки с уголков губ. Прежде чем приступить к урду и рису, он снова достал трикодер, проанализировал еду и, удовлетворённый результатами, продолжил обед.

Джим с удивлением понял, что использование трикодера стало новой привычкой взамен раскладывания еды по частям. Закончив с обедом раньше Спока, у которого на тарелке осталось больше половины, он окинул столовую задумчивым взглядом.

Было забавно, как команда продолжала украдкой поглядывать на Спока, словно пытаясь убедиться, что ребёнок точно в порядке. Мельком подумав об отправке всей команде небольшой записки из медотсека, Джим всё же отмёл этот вариант: в любом случае слухи разнесутся по кораблю довольно быстро.

Вскоре его взгляд привлёк Чехов, только вошедший в двери столовой.

– Чехов! – позвал его Джим, махнув рукой.

Подросток направлялся к репликаторам, но, услышав голос, развернулся и подошёл к капитану.

– Кептин! Коммандер Спок, – с улыбкой поздоровался он, – не думал, что найду вас здесь.

– Вот как? – поинтересовался Джим, а Спок замер над едой и посмотрел на Чехова.

– Я только что столкнулся в коридоре с доктором Маккоем, он говорил что-то про ночь фильмов в вашей компании.

– Это будет сегодня, но позже.

– Идея замечательная! – с энтузиазмом воскликнул Чехов, – мистер Спок должен увидеть что-нибудь из русской классики. Вроде Диснея!

– Я всё ещё не выбрал фильмы, – Джим подавил смешок и покачал головой. – Боунз мне выдал список правил, которых я должен придерживаться, иначе мне не поздоровится в следующий раз, как я попаду в его лапы.

– Я тогда составлю список названий и отправлю на ваш компьютер после обеда, – сочувственно предложил Чехов.

– Спасибо, энсин. Но у меня есть вопрос, прежде чем вы уйдёте.

– Да, сэр?

– Как чувствуют себя команды Гамма и Бета после долгих смен на мостике? Мне отправить резервную команду Дельта на замену?

– Нет, кептин, – сказал Чехов, обдумав его предложение. – Мы, конечно, устаём сильнее, чем обычно, но в принципе всё равно успеваем выспаться.

Джим нахмурился.

– Мы не против, сэр, – уверенно сказал Чехов. – Это для мистера Спока.

– И правда, мистер Чехов. Мистер Спок стоит нескольких удлинённых смен, – Джим всё-таки кивнул, поддразнив мальчика, и тот опустил голову.

Чехов широко улыбнулся, заметив реакцию ребёнка, и Джим мысленно засмеялся. _Чуть больше очарования в комнате, и корабль точно взорвётся._

– Спасибо, Чехов. Не буду отвлекать вас от обеда.

Подросток весело кивнул и отправился за подносом, а потом устроился за столом с остальными энсинами, где ему как раз освободили место.

Джим заметил, что Чехова закидали вопросами, как только он сел за стол, и с усмешкой повернулся к Споку, спокойно доедающему свой обед.

– Однажды ты привыкнешь к тому, как тебя обожают на корабле.

Хоть мальчик и посмотрел на него спокойным взглядом, румянец на щеках выдал его с головой.

Джим дождался, пока тот доест, чтобы забрать пустой поднос, но на этот раз Спок его не отдал, а решил самостоятельно отнести к утилизатору. Он определённо становился старше и независимее.

 _Скоро он станет подростком_ , – взволнованно подумал Джим, – _надеюсь, он не будет нервничать из-за того, что я постоянно нахожусь рядом._ Он понятия не имел, что делать, если такое случится.

Он сам определённо был не самым идеальным подростком. Вспоминая своё прошлое, Джим только надеялся, что Спок не будет таким же бунтовщиком, каким он был в своё время.

В Риверсайде, Айова, до сих пор остались кратеры от всех тех взрывов, которые устраивал Джим. Он даже гордился, особенно за тот, что ушел почти на полтора километра вниз и три километра в ширину. Фруктовый сад его матери после такого не подлежал восстановлению.

Джим скинул свой поднос вслед за Споком, и они вышли из столовой.

 _Сарек бы меня предупредил, если бы юность Спока была такой активной, правда?_ Это была довольно пугающая мысль, что Сарек не стал бы ему говорить заранее.

Увлечённый своими мыслями, Джим даже не заметил, что Спок активировал турболифт и отправил его на палубу с офицерскими каютами, пока они из него не вышли. Он был захвачен врасплох, так как предполагал, что мальчик захочет вернуться в научный отдел.

– Мне нужно снова поменять одеяние, – ответил Спок на незаданный вопрос.

Джим окинул взглядом его научную униформу, и та правда была меньшего размера, чем нужно.

Учитывая желание Спока выглядеть как можно более опрятно и аккуратно перед отцом, Джим реплицировал более облегающую форму в сравнении с предыдущим выбором. Что значит, после возрастного прыжка практически к десяти годам, мальчику должно было быть очень некомфортно.

– Спок, ты должен был сказать об этом раньше.

– Уровень моего комфорта был приемлемым в течение долгого времени, – сказал Спок, но потом нахмурился, – впрочем, я недооценил свой темп роста.

Джим покачал головой и только вздохнул.

Да уж, в этом весь Спок – никаких жалоб.

Впрочем, Джим задумался о том, как бы тот пытался поправить слишком тугие плавки, чтобы те не врезались между ягодиц, и чуть не засмеялся. Если бы он это сделал, тот бы точно заинтересовался, Джиму пришлось бы объяснять, в чём дело, и он бы смутил ребёнка, а он пытался этого избегать.

Он не удержался от ухмылки, но всё же успокоился, когда дверь открылась, и они оба услышали громкий мяв триббла.

– Да уж, кажется, Скотти подарил тебе бракованный шерстяной шар, – сказал Джим, пристально глядя на коричневого триббла в клетке.

Тот замурчал ещё громче, когда Спок подошёл ближе. Пока тот поглаживал и успокаивал животное, Джим приблизился к репликатору и задумался, в какой же костюм запихнуть Спока в этот раз, а потом его осенило.

Он выбрал черный детский комбинезон с большим передним карманом, в который Спок с легкостью бы засунул свой падд, и белую футболку с длинным рукавом, украшенную маленькими трибблами разных цветов.

К этому шла обувь большего размера, в этот раз кроссовки, и нижнее бельё. Подумав, Джим ещё реплицировал чёрную джинсовую куртку, чтобы Спок не замёрз на корабле, где была установлена более низкая температура, чем в его комнате.

Он протянул Споку одежду, а тот в ответ отдал ему триббла и скрылся в уборной.

Джим погладил урчащий комок шерсти и решил, что, пока они здесь, нужно хотя бы сузить выбор фильмов для их вечернего марафона. Ему пришли в голову только два, а это явно не марафон.

Он установил поиск в компьютере на параметры, заданные Боунзом, и добавил ещё один: фильмы, значимые в различных культурах. Те фильмы, которые люди до сих пор цитируют и к которым обращаются спустя долгие десятилетия после их первого выхода на экраны.

Джим был весьма удивлен вышедшим списком, более длинным, чем он думал. Он отправил копию Боунзу, надеясь, что тот выберет что-нибудь подходящее, и отметил в письме фильмы, которые ему нравились, и те, которые он ещё не смотрел.

Проверив время, он отправил Боунзу ещё одно сообщение, напоминая про попкорн.

Откинувшись на спинку, Джим довольно усмехнулся. Он не мог дождаться реакции Спока на такие фильмы, как «Волшебник страны Оз», или «Вилли Вонка и шоколадная фабрика», или даже «Принцесса-невеста».

Хотя Джим бы лучше посмотрел на лицо Спока, когда тот впервые увидит танцующих и поющих манчкинов, или даже летающих обезьян.


End file.
